Hijos de las estrellas
by gattara
Summary: Esta historia transcurre en un lugar perdido del Universo de Dragon Ball. Es un planeta donde unas mujeres, únicas sobrevivientes de un planeta destruido por Freezer, se cruzan con soldados saiyanos y engendran una nueva raza. La historia tiene un poco de drama, un poco de aventura y otro poco de sensualidad.
1. Sobrevivientes

_Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Que imbécil soy" pensó "con todas las desgracias de mi vida, llorar por un hombre" pero no podía evitarlo: lloraba. Sus ojos azules, claros como el cielo de su mundo muerto, estaban llenos de lágrimas._

_Él no la miraba, acomodaba algunas de sus cosas y se disponía a marcharse._

_—Te amo— dijo ella con voz entrecortada y rabiosa — ¿acaso no sabes que te amo? ¿Por qué te marchas ¿por qué no me amas?_

_Ella misma se sorprendía de decir esas palabras que sonaban tan estúpidas, pero sentía que era la verdad: lo amaba._

_— ¡Contéstame!— gritó Lúa ya desesperando —¿acaso no estuviste conmigo? ¿No me amas un poco siquiera...?_

_Él por fin le prestó un poco de atención, y, tal vez porque su grito le molestaba los oídos, se volvió. La miró con indiferencia._

_—Ya cállate y no me vengas con tus historias. Yo solamente estuve contigo para hacerte un hijo._

* * *

Nos preguntamos por el origen de las cosas. Suponemos que todo tuvo un principio: todas las cosas debieron haber empezado alguna vez en algún lado, tanto las personas, como los mundos ¿Dónde, cuándo y cómo empezaron? buscamos ese origen y parece no poder encontrarse nunca. Por muy lejos que lleguemos siempre será posible remontarse un poco más atrás, ir más y más lejos, a un origen cada vez más remoto, hasta llegar a la misma nada.

La nada. Pero hasta la nada debe haber tenido un origen ¿No? y es allí, justamente, cuando no entendemos más nada.

Pero esto no es un juego de palabras ni un divagar filosófico. Es una historia.

Contémosla entonces.

* * *

Esta historia ocurre en un planeta situado más allá de un túnel de tiempo, en un confín de la galaxia, un planeta separado del resto de los otros, un planeta que no puede verse desde el resto del universo. Un planeta a quienes sus descubridores, un pueblo que ya no existe, llamaron Nichya.

En ese planeta nació una raza muy parecida a la humana, nació un mundo nuevo. Pero podemos llevar esta historia mucho más atrás porque todo lo que ocurrió allí venía preparándose desde antes, las personas le que dieron origen a esa raza provinieron de otros lugares, y el mismo planeta... ¿Quién sabe de dónde provino? ¿Quién lo puso allí, quién lo hizo habitable, quién lo colgó en la órbita de su sol?

Pero no nos interesan los orígenes del planeta. Nichya estaba allí, simplemente. Era un planeta helado en el que hallaron refugio diecinueve mujeres de un mundo que había sido destruido completamente por las fuerzas del imperio interplanetario de Freezer.

Los invasores eran llamados fuerzas freeza por estar al servicio de Freezer, y eran, como lo indica su nombre, seres fríos cuyos únicos intereses eran la destrucción y los negocios.

Pero Freezer era solamente uno de la dinastía Cold, una familia diabólica y poderosa que controlaba casi todo un sector de la galaxia. Todos ellos eran conquistadores y destructores de planetas a los que no les importaba nada, no tenían sentimientos. Esa era su naturaleza, su manera de ser.

Las diecinueve mujeres se salvaron de la destrucción de su mundo porque los invasores, los soldados de Freezer, pensaron que podían tener valor para ser vendidas como esclavas. Por eso no las mataron y las llevaron a un lugar donde podrían ser compradas por soldados o mercaderes de alguna raza semejante a la de ellas. Pensaban sacar bastante dinero por esas mujeres, si no hubiera sido por esta idea las habrían destruido junto con todo el resto de su mundo para después venderlo, muerto, a seres de otra especie.

Todo fue una terrible desgracia. Freezer y sus secuaces no pensaban en los dolores que causaban y si pensaban era para complacerse en ellos. Querían vender el planeta de las mujeres que era valioso por su ubicación a la justa distancia de su sol y por su atmósfera rica en oxigeno; eso era lo único que les interesaba. Los compradores lo querían solamente por eso. Lo demás podían destruirlo todo.

Pero Sayumi, que era el nombre del planeta, era valioso por muchas otras cosas que los invasores no supieron ver. Era valioso por sus maravillosos bosques poblados de árboles que daban frutas de todo tipo y en los que habitaban innumerables especies de animales; era valioso por sus lagos llenos de peces y por sus océanos salpicados de islas volcánicas; era valioso por las manadas de animales que recorrían sus praderas; por sus yacimientos minerales, por sus ríos, por sus llanuras, por sus montañas...

Era valioso porque estaba vivo.

Y porque su gente lo amaba. Su gente amable, ingeniosa y trabajadora, siempre hospitalaria, siempre dispuesta a recibir nuevos visitantes. Sayumi recibía muy seguido la visita de extraterrestres. Estaba situado en medio de varias rutas comerciales interplanetarias y lo aprovechaban ganando dinero por medio del comercio y del turismo.

Los Sayumi eran una raza que podía ser considerada débil porque no se dedicaban ni a la guerra ni a las peleas. No habían cultivado habilidades guerreras. Eran más bien una raza de mercaderes y campesinos que vivían en armonía con su mundo. Se dedicaban a sembrar y a cosechar, fabricando luego conservas, licores y muchísimos productos comestibles más. También fabricaban perfumes y finísimas telas que en parte usaban ellos y en parte vendían a los extraterrestres.

Una de las características de los Sayumi eran sus cabellos de los más variados colores: había clanes con el pelo lila, azul, turquesa, violeta etc. Todos se diferenciaban en algún sentido. Por ejemplo: los clanes que tenían los cabellos azules eran principalmente agricultores, los que tenían el cabello turquesa en su mayoría eran artistas. Los que tenían el pelo rojo o anaranjado solían dedicarse al comercio y eran considerados como los más inteligentes de todos.

Las razas extraterrestres que habían visitado Sayumi hasta ese entonces habían sido bastante amigables y se habían prestado a los intercambios comerciales, respetándolos. Hasta habían recibido la visita de los saiyanos, los guerreros más fuertes del universo, y su temible reina. Toda la galaxia temblaba frente a los saiyanos, mercenarios espaciales bastante parecidos a monos y famosos por sus brutalidades. Pero estos guerreros no habían hecho daño en Sayumi a cambio de que se les dieran provisiones gratis, principalmente comida y bebida. Esa raza era famosa por las enormes cantidades de comida que necesitaban debido a los descomunales gastos de energía que realizaban en las peleas.

Pero los extraterrestres que los visitaron aquella vez, la vez final, eran las fuerzas Freeza e iban decididos a limpiar completamente el planeta para venderlo sin nada vivo encima. Los compradores querían instalar solamente su propia forma de vida; eran una raza maldita y cobarde que le temían a las bacterias, virus, hongos y otro tipo de vida invisible, pero potencialmente mortífera para ellos, que pudiera quedar si quedaba algo vivo de otra especie.

Freezer, el emperador de muchos mundos, era una especie de lagarto mutante, se decía amo del universo y viajaba de planeta en planeta organizando las peores masacres imaginables que ejecutaba a sangre fría. No solamente no mostraba interés por nada ni por nadie sino que también se burlaba. Tenía a su cargo un gigantesco ejército formado por varias razas, pero sus guerreros más temidos eran mutantes fabricados con ingeniería genética especialmente para la guerra: las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

Las fuerzas Freeza llegaron sin previo aviso a Sayumi, dispararon sus armas y ki mortífero desde sus naves, quemaron todo lo que pudieron y descendieron a la superficie del planeta para seguir quemando. De a poco destruyeron las ciudades, esterilizaron los océanos, arrasaron flora y fauna. Y mientras tanto, como para que les durara mas la diversión que les producía la masacre, recorrieron el planeta volando. Así fue que fueron encontrando a algunas mujeres escondidas y aterrorizadas en grutas y cuevas. No las mataron inmediatamente porque se percataron de que podían valer más como esclavas que muertas, las metieron a la fuerza en su nave, se las llevaron y mataron al resto de la población de Sayumi: a todos.

Las fuerzas Freeza no juntaron muchas esclavas ya que su objetivo principal era arrasar con todo, solo se llevaron diecinueve, pero considerándolas como posiblemente deseables por seres de alguna raza parecida (ellos no lo eran) las dejaron en un lugar donde podrían ser vendidas: una especie de cabaret interplanetario. Se las entregaron a la administradora del lugar con el encargo de que los participara en las ganancias y después se marcharon con rumbo a nuevas masacres.

Las diecinueve desdichadas criaturas quedaron encerradas en ese antro, que para ellas era algo totalmente desconocido, a la espera de compradores con suficientes recursos.

La administradora, una reptiliana humanoide, le había puesto un precio muy alto ya que, con su avezado instinto de comerciante, se había dado cuenta de que eran valiosas. Mientras que no apareciera nadie con suficiente dinero las dejó encerradas y esperando. Ellas estaban aterrorizadas y desconsoladas; Habían visto morir a sus familias y a sus amigos. Habían visto destrozado todo lo que habían querido, todo lo que habían conocido no existía más. Eran diecinueve mujeres a las que no les quedaba nada en el universo, solamente se tenían a ellas mismas.

No había sido un hombre el que las había comprado, había sido una mujer interesada en la expansión de su raza, la reina de Vegetasei, el planeta de los saiyanos.

Los saiyanos eran empleados de Freezer y también destruían planetas completos, mataban a todos sus habitantes y vendían lo que quedaba a cambio de dinero o de tecnología. Eran, en general, tan malvados como los freeza, pero no todos.

No todos los saiyanos eran malvados y su reina, en particular, tenía otros intereses. Las compró para convertirlas en una especie de hembras reproductoras cruzándolas con sus soldados; tres de los guerreros más fuertes de su propia raza. Por esto no las maltrató, ni intentó matarlas a pesar de que su raza se dedicaba a la conquista espacial y era tan dada a las masacres como los freeza. Había decidido repartirlas entre los tres soldados que llevaba con ella en esos momentos, esperar a que de esas uniones nacieran niños, entrenar a esos niños y dejar armado un ejército capaz de combatir al imperio de Freezer.

Los saiyanos que iban con la reina no hubieran destruido a Sayumi aunque habían destruido muchos otros planetas. Esos saiyanos tenían tratos comerciales con ellos: los sayumis les proveían de alimentos y reparaciones para las naves y veces los alojaban en su planeta. Los sayumis habían sido dóciles aliados para los saiyanos ya que los veían como a sus superiores, casi como a dioses por su gran fuerza. Además eran totalmente compatibles biológicamente, casi la raza ideal para engendrar nuevos guerreros. Se decía, además, que era muy posible que la fuerza saiyana se potenciara al cruzarse con otras razas.

La reina de Vegetasei había comprado a las diecinueve mujeres cambiándolas por diamantes (diamantes que antes les había robado a las propias fuerzas freeza) Las había tirado en su nave sin demasiadas consideraciones y se las había llevado: ella sabía de un lugar donde nadie podría encontrarlos jamás.

Las llevó a Nichya: un planeta perdido en el espacio tiempo que en esos momentos estaba atravesando una era glaciar; parecía helado para toda la eternidad. Acondicionó unas cuevas ya caldeadas por la actividad volcánica para que se instalaran allí y las repartió entre sus hombres: asignó siete mujeres al soldado Avoc, siete al soldado Char y cinco al soldado Link.

Ese fue un origen, el comienzo de algo.

Al final Avoc y Link habían muerto en aquel mismo planeta, Char, la reina y otra mujer que estaba con ellos se habían marchado para siempre.

Solamente quedaron en el planeta las mujeres de Sayumi y los hijos que habían tenido con los saiyanos.

* * *

Desde aquél momento en el que las mujeres sayumis y sus niños se quedaron solas habían pasado veinte años.

Ahora gobernaba una de esas mujeres, la llamada Lúa, y la población de planeta era de casi ochenta habitantes.

Lúa había sido esposa de Link y madre de un niño al que llamó Tao, nombre que ella le dio porque le gustaba al padre. Fue nombrada reina del planeta por la reina saiyana porque fue la única de las mujeres que, entrenando por su cuenta, se convirtió en una guerrera y los saiyanos lo único que apreciaban realmente en las personas era su capacidad para ser guerreros, su fuerza.

Lúa había sido una hermosa pelirroja y en cierto modo lo seguía siendo. A pesar que los sufrimientos, los pocos recursos y el clima del planeta le habían dejado muchas marcas; a pesar de que sus cabellos ya eran más blancos que rojos, podía decirse que aún era muy hermosa.

Lúa era pequeña, sus rasgos eran finos y regulares, tenía hermosos ojos azules orlados por largas pestañas y profundas ojeras que jamás se le borraban. Su cuerpo era bello, pequeño y proporcionado. Su expresión y actitudes eran imponentes. Verdaderamente imponentes. Lúa no admitía que la contradijeran ni admitía otras versiones de las cosas que no fueran las suyas, era casi despótica. Se consideraba con la responsabilidad de la supervivencia de su raza y creía que para sobrevivir debían estar unidos, decía que su pueblo no estaría unido si no creían, si dudaban de su reina, si surgían contradicciones, si aparecían cosas que no debían aparecer.

Y había muchas cosas que la reina quería ocultar.

* * *

Estamos, entonces, veinte años después de de la muerte de Link y de la partida de los saiyanos.

Era una tarde de primavera, la época más agradable del año en ese planeta que ya no estaba helado. Era cuando comenzaban a florecer los árboles y el hielo de las montañas se derretía completamente, cuando nacían las aves y los cachorros, la época elegida para celebrar uniones y nacimientos, la llamada época de la vida.

Esa noche iban a celebrar la unión de Tao, el príncipe del planeta, hijo de Link y Lúa, con Kiteryde, una bonita chica, hija de Avoc y Nara.

—Puesto que al fin te decidiste, que no se te ocurra arrepentirte a última hora— le decía Lúa a su hijo mientras trataba de trenzar los cabellos del joven la misma exacta forma que solía hacerlo con su padre muchos años atrás.

—Fuiste tú, mamá, la que me dijo que me uniera a una mujer.

—Pero tú dijiste que querías a esa monstruosa Kiteryde ¡Bien! Solo espero que tengan muchos hijos ¿entendiste?

—Si mamá.

—Y quédate quieto así termino de peinarte, Tao, hijo, ya me trajiste demasiados problemas, aunque Kite sea horrenda, que no se te ocurra arrepentirte, en un rato más se van a unir. Espero que te ocupes de ella.

—Si mamá.

Tao era moreno igual que lo había sido su padre, pero en vez de tener los ojos castaños como él, los tenía celestes, y en sus cabellos negros, muy largos, había varios mechones rojos. Esa mezcla era común en aquel planeta, los tres saiyanos habían tenido los cabellos negros, pero las mujeres los tenían de todos los colores; por eso muchos niños resultaron con mechones variados: negros y azules, negros y amarillos, negros y violetas, negros y rojos…

Lúa estaba preocupada. Todos los varones de ese mundo, que no eran muchos y tenían la misma edad que su hijo (porque casi todos habían nacido poco tiempo después que los saiyanos tomaran a sus mujeres o habían nacido un año después en una segunda generación) todos se habían unido a una mujer de un clan diferente, siguiendo las leyes y tradiciones de Sayumi. Y habían tenido hijos.

Pero Tao era distinto, siempre había distinto, siempre había sido raro y Lúa creía saber de qué se trataba. En su planeta de origen ella y su padre habían tenido un negocio muy importante y así se había acostumbrado tratar con muchísima gente. Había llegado a conocer muchas cosas y había visto personas con las rarezas de su hijo, esas personas eran marginadas, despreciadas, temidas.

Esas personas raras eran destinadas a quedar afuera de la sociedad para siempre, por eso Lúa no iba a permitir que ninguna de las otras mujeres, ni nadie más, supieran de eso. Nadie podía saber de eso: ahora Tao tendría que unirse a Kiteryde, tendría muchos hijos y que nadie se atreviese a hablar de sus rarezas o conocerían la furia de la reina.

Ella era la reina: la suprema Lúa. Así la llamaban las otras mujeres. Y estaba bien, así debían llamarla. Por eso llevaba la insignia de la casa real de Vegetasei pegada a su pecho, siempre. Ella tenía el espíritu de Vegetasei, el espíritu de los saiyanos. Era la única de las mujeres que habían llegado allí que sabía pelear y que había aprendido a volar por los cielos.

Su hijo era el único que conocía los secretos que los extraterrestres habían dejado. Tenían que respetarlos a los dos, a ella y a su hijo. El respeto era la base del futuro de su nuevo mundo.

Lúa era quien oficiaba los casamientos de Nichya. Así había casado a los hermanastros de su hijo, los hijos que su esposo había tenido con sus otras mujeres designadas. Eran todos varones ya que la única niña había muerto recién nacida. Esos hermanos eran: Yar y Draomir, los gemelos hijos de Lara, Ammiel, hijo de Schrinko y Lheo, hijo de Aura. Todos eran jóvenes morenos y fuertes igual que el padre pero ninguno tan fuerte o tan inteligente como Tao. "Ninguno con tan hermosos ojos" pensaba su madre.

Lúa hablaba poco con las demás mujeres. Hablaba poco con todos. Tenía un peso demasiado grande sobre los hombros y era demasiado orgullosa para permitirse compartirlo.

Tenía, además, demasiados recuerdos.

A todos les había dicho que había sido la esposa favorita del soldado Link y que éste había muerto para defenderla cuando ocurrió la invasión extraterrestre. Había contado hasta el cansancio sobre cuanto Link la había amado y cuán importante había sido ella para él. Esa era la historia que les contaba a los niños, la que le había contado a su hijo, lo que les repetía a las otras mujeres sin permitir disensos. A nadie, absolutamente a nadie, le había contado la verdad a pesar de que todos la murmuraban. Las otras mujeres de Link, por lo menos, la conocían. No podían no conocerla: la habían compartido.

Cada vez que miraba a Tao, Lúa recordaba a su padre, y temblaba de odio. Temblaba de odio al recordar cuanto amor había desperdiciado en ese hombre que la había aceptado sin ganas, que la había tomado como a un cacho de carne y que la que la había abandonado sin dar explicaciones.

Cada vez que recordaba a Link, Lúa se estremecía de rabia y odio. Se estremecía al pensar que había amado a ese hombre con todo su corazón y con toda su sangre.

Su sangre...

Cada vez que pensaba en aquello a Lúa le venía a la mente el hermoso y espantoso momento en el que Link la había tomado por primera vez, la felicidad de sentirlo suyo por fin y amargo choque con su brutalidad y su indiferencia.

Y la sangre. No podía olvidarse de la sangre. La recordaba siempre, bañando lúgubremente su vida; la sangre derramada por el parto, por las batallas, por el amor, por ese hombre...

¿Qué podía decir de ese hombre?

"Era un poderoso guerrero, como un dios de las estrellas" había dicho ella, y se lo había repetido a todo el que quisiera escucharla, especialmente a su hijo.

* * *

Link había sido un poderoso guerrero. Él y sus compañeros saiyanos tenían una fuerza increíble, manejaban la energía de sus cuerpos y podían atacar con ella. Los saiyanos podían arrojar fuego con sus manos, podían elevarse en el aire y podían volar por los cielos. Lúa se había quedado más que admirada cuando había visto a su esposo exterminar una plaga de monstruos voladores de esa forma, arrojándoles fuego con las manos desnudas.

Si él hubiera estado cuando atacaron su planeta, si él y sus compañeros hubieran estado, seguramente habrían liquidado a los invasores. Los hubieran defendido y ella seguiría en su planeta, en su hermoso Sayumi.

Esos eran los primeros recuerdos de Lúa: Sayumi, su planeta, su familia, su negocio y su padre.

Su padre había sido el mercader más rico e inteligente de su zona. Ella había sido la belleza más codiciada, más cuidada, más protegida. Había sido el tesoro de su padre desde que su madre muriera, siendo ella una niña. Lúa recordaba a su padre, y a su hermosa casa, que era como un palacio de varios pisos con las puertas y las ventanas grandes y redondeadas. Recordaba el sol de las mañanas en su cara, sus desayunos de frutas, sus sirvientas...

Lúa había sido ayudante de su padre en el manejo de su comercio, recibía a los clientes, conversaba con ellos, hablaba varios idiomas y era muy querida por todos. Muchos apuestos jóvenes la habían pedido en matrimonio, pero ella no deseaba casarse todavía, porque su padre la necesitaba mucho, tanto para el manejo de la casa como para el manejo del negocio, y también por su compañía.

"Nunca voy a dejarte, padre" solía decirle Lúa bromeando "si algún chico se quiere casar conmigo, que se venga a vivir acá"

Lúa era realmente virgen. Era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse tocar por ningún chico antes de que éste hiciera los sagrados votos matrimoniales que lo comprometerían para siempre con ella.

Era orgullosa y elegante: le había encantado vestir lujosamente y usar joyas. Su debilidad habían sido, y eran, los collares. Uno de sus pretendientes le había regalado un collar de piedras negras que resaltaba hermosamente sus cabellos y, aunque había rechazado al pretendiente, se había quedado para siempre con el collar. Lúa también sabía mucho sobre fabricación y uso de cosméticos y maquillajes. Sus amigas solían hablar con admiración y envidia de lo bien que se veía siempre. "La princesita Lúa" solían llamarla. Así la llamaban en su planeta, princesita.

Le gustaba vestirse de azul. El azul y el negro destacaban sus propios colores: el rojo anaranjado de su pelo, el celeste de sus ojos y su blanca piel, también le gustaban el violeta, el rosa y el lila, tenía vestidos de todos esos colores, largos y hermosos vestidos de una tela muy suave.

A Lúa le encantaba atraer sobre sí la mirada de los hombres y los hombres no habían dejado nunca de mirarla. Por eso, cuando viajó en la nave de la reina, a pesar de lo triste y shockeada que estaba, no podía entender porqué, ese hombre, tan fuerte, que le habían designado como esposo, no la miraba. Sus compañeras estaban demasiado asustadas por las expresiones deseantes, demasiado evidentes, de los otros dos y miraban a otro lado, o se ocultaban atrás de sus propios vestidos. Pero ella no le temía al deseo, no le temía a nada después de lo que había vivido ¿Qué podía ser peor?

Lo peor en ese momento, viajando con rumbo desconocido y con una sola cosa en el mundo a la que aferrarse, ese esposo, había sido que él no la mirase. Link miraba cualquier cosa menos a ella, miraba los controles de la nave, miraba el piso, miraba el techo... ¿Por qué no la miraba? Los otros dos saiyanos miraban con ansias a sus mujeres y estas pedían en silencio que las tragara la tierra, o rogaban desaparecer en el espacio infinito. Y ella, la única de las diecinueve mujeres que se interesaba por su hombre, no recibía ni una mirada.

¿Acaso llevaba escrita su desgracia en la frente? Si, como todas las otras, pero en ella la desgracia debía de ser más notoria.

Lúa recordaba la explosión de su casa, de su pueblo, de todo, se recordaba huyendo desesperada dejando atrás un incendio monstruoso. Recordaba la gente cayendo al piso carbonizada, se recordaba arrastrando a su padre herido, luego a su padre muriendo en el camino.

Recordaba la sorpresa y el horror de ver esas bolas ígneas caer el cielo, el espanto de ver todo destruido. Recordaba un estado de shock total y sin embargo espantosamente consciente. La desesperación de esconderse detrás de unas rocas, que estaban lejos de ser un refugio seguro, el quedarse paralizada y de repente ser sacada de allí, arrastrada por una mano violeta, enfrentarse a una horrible cara de sapo con ojos saltones. Recordaba un golpe y después... la nada.

Esa era su desgracia. Y no terminaba allí: recordaba que aún tenía los pies quemados y le dolía la cabeza cuando despertó de su desmayo en una especie de cámara metálica pequeña y fría. Estaba desnuda y tirada al lado de otras chicas tan desmayadas, tan pálidas y tan desnudas como ella.

"Allí me volví loca" pensaba Lúa "Ya nada quedó de la amable joven, de la simpática anfitriona, de la dulce hija, allí apareció una mujer loca de dolor y rabia, y todavía sigue aquí"

Esa mujer, esa Lúa loca que nació del dolor había luchado, no se había dejado arrastrar como las otras. Cuando las bajaron a empujones de la nave los bichos violetas las entregaron a dos rarísimas mujeres de suave y verde piel, en un enorme y tétrico palacio. Esas mujeres las fueron llevando a una habitación con una pileta al medio y les ordenaron bañarse hablando por medio de una especie de traductor universal automático. Apenas llegaron al borde de la pileta Lúa había arrojado al agua a una de las mujeres verdes que, saliendo furiosa, la había golpeado con el dorso de su mano en la cara. Las otras habían gritado pero ella no gritó: solamente esperaba morir.

Pero no murió, la reina saiyana la compró junto con sus compañeras y se las llevó de aquél antro, pagando con cajas llenas de diamantes. Lúa calculaba que con esos diamantes en su planeta hubieran podido comprarse varios palacios.

La reina las había cargado en su nave junto con varios atados de ropa que las otras mujeres, sus compañeras de esclavitud, les habían regalado, entendiendo que se iban muy lejos e iban a necesitarlos.

Y así se fueron, vestidas con unas largas faldas abiertas en los costados, cubiertas por capas de abrigo, aún llevando las joyas y flores con que las habían adornado para venderlas, perdidas completamente, sin saber ni adónde iban, ni para qué.

Cuando vieron a los hombres a los que habían sido destinadas las Sayumis se aterrorizaron. Eran monstruosos y en casi nada parecidos a los simpáticos y agradables hombres de su planeta. Eran parecidos solo en la forma y en la especie, hasta un poco en el idioma, pero por todo lo demás parecían realmente bestiales y salvajes.

Parecían salvajes por sus cabellos sin peinar, por sus armaduras de guerra, por sus cicatrices y sus ojos fríos, por sus expresiones asesinas. Y parecían bestiales principalmente por sus colas, unas largas colas de mono que llevaban enrolladas a la cintura y que a veces soltaban para dar con ellas golpes en el suelo. En una palabra: los saiyanos parecían monstruosos.

Solo Lúa parecía conocer un poco a aquella raza. Sabía que eran mercenarios espaciales que pasaron de vivir en el primitivismo a disponer de las más avanzadas tecnologías, gracias a sus conquistas despiadadas con las que realizaron oportunos negocios. Por lo que ella había llegado a conocer los saiyanos tenían cierto respeto por su pueblo que les servía de aprovisionamiento.

Lo que no sabía era que sólo la reina saiyana tenía ese respeto, los demás probablemente hubieran hecho desaparecer su mundo, igual que lo hicieron desaparecer las fuerzas freeza. Pero lo que sabía le bastaba para confiar y para transmitir esa confianza a sus compañeras. Además, ese guerrero moreno de ojos castaño claros no parecía tan terrible.

¿Era feo? Comparado con los hombres de su pueblo, sí. Era demasiado alto, demasiado enorme, su cabello era espantoso y su peinado impresentable: trenzaba sus cabellos ásperos y rebeldes de una forma que los hacía aparecer aún más ásperos. Tampoco los rasgos de su cara tenían la bella proporción que tenían los de la gente de su mundo y para colmo estaba marcado por varias cicatrices. Si lo comparaba con los hombres de su mundo, en esa comparación, resultaba feo. Todos eran feos: Char, su compañero, que era más pálido, aún más alto, de aún más imposibles cabellos: largos y erizados en todas las direcciones. O Avoc, que era más bajo, más ancho, que tenía una melena imponente y unos temibles ojos rojos. Sí, si las mujeres pensaban en lo que ellas habían considerado siempre como bello, tenían que considerar feos a esos hombres, obligadamente feos.

Pero Lúa no podía ver a Link como un monstruo, simplemente lo veía raro, distinto de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Lo miró mejor. El guerrero tenía puesta una armadura blanca que le cubría el pecho, una armadura impecable, que parecía rechazar cualquier suciedad en su pulida superficie. Se veía bonita, pero también muy incómoda. Debajo de la armadura llevaba una camiseta negra, pantalones ajustados negros y botas rojas. No se veía tan mal.

Solamente era raro, pero así y todo, raro y bestial, ese hombre la atraía. Ese hombre que no la miraba, que parecía más bien temerle... ¡un guerrero espacial temiéndole a una doncella indefensa! ¡Era imposible! Pero el caso era que ese hombre de ojos castaños la atraía. Tal vez por ser tan distinto de los simpáticos y joviales sayumis, tal vez por ser tan fuerte.

Parecía tener una fuerza infinita que emanaba de todo su cuerpo, una fuerza que podría protegerla para siempre. Lúa nunca había deseado ser de nadie, ni había permitido que nadie la tocara, pero en esos momentos deseó ser de él. Cuando la reina la empujó a su lado diciéndole que sería su esposa, lo abrazó sin vergüenza ante el asombro de sus compañeras.

No le importaría que él la tocara, pero él no la tocó. De a poco todas las mujeres se atrevieron a abrazar a sus esposos ¿Qué otra cosa más que ellos les quedaba en el mundo? Avoc y Char se entusiasmaron mucho pero Link no. Él siguió tratando de mantenerla lejos, a ella y a sus cuatro compañeras que más bien parecían agradecidas y deseaban que no se les acercara nunca.

Pero la reina, fría y autoritaria les dio a entender que si los había traído para que se cruzaran, tenían que cruzarse. Y eso significaba una sola cosa: aparearse.

Los instaló en unas cuevas que estaban caldeadas por el calor de los volcanes dormidos. Esas cuevas tenían cursos aguas termales y se podían iluminar con combustible mineral. Dejó que se acomodaran. A los otros dos les fue fácil, miraron una por una a sus mujeres, le hicieron un gesto para que los siguieran y se las llevaron volando. Desparecieron en diferentes lugares y no se los volvió a ver por un tiempo muy largo.

Pero su esposo, el soldado Link era distinto de los otros ¿distinto como lo era Tao? Tal vez. Tao había demorado demasiado en elegir una mujer, pero no era como su padre. Su padre le temía a su propio deseo, y Tao parecía no poder desear.

Lúa se había dado cuenta, no en vano había tratado con tanta gente a lo largo de su corta vida: Link desconocía casi todo sobre las mujeres, su vida había sido la pelea, las conquistas espaciales, solamente sabía de esas cosas. Se dio cuenta por muchas cosas: cuando ella lo abrazó él se estremeció como si la suavidad de su piel lo quemara. Cuando ella le acaricio la mano, él se quedó mirándola con desconfianza; y cuando ella intentó besarlo la apartó bruscamente. Era evidente, él no sabía ni siquiera como podía tocar a una mujer. Era evidente e inquietante.

—Como mataste a esos monstruos... con fuego – había dicho Lúa — ¿acaso tienes todo ese fuego adentro?

Realmente no podía entender de dónde su esposo sacaba ese fuego y pensarlo la excitaba.

La cueva se hizo completamente habitable después de que Link exterminó a todos los monstruos "Si así hubiera exterminado a los invasores. Si hubiera estado en mi mundo..." Pensaba Lúa con tristeza.

Él se sentó dándole la espalda y empezó a hacer unos dibujos en el suelo con un dedo.

—Que poco te interesamos— murmuró ella –Pero eso no va a seguir así para siempre. Voy a hacer que te intereses en mí.

Entonces se le acercó despacito y le acarició las manos. Metió una mano por debajo de su ropa buscándole el centro de la espalda. Pensó que así iba a conmoverlo, y lo conmovió, realmente. Él se estremeció entero como un volcán que llevara años apagado y empezaba a despertar. Daba miedo. Todas las otras chicas habían sentido miedo y se habían alejado. Pero Lúa, lejos de haber sentido miedo, se había sentido feliz, había logrado algo. Ya sabía que él no era indiferente, no con ella al menos.

—Así que quieres saber si tengo ese fuego adentro — le dijo Link ya sin resistirse —bueno, ya lo verás, ven conmigo...

—¡Eh! — Le gritó su compañera saiyana —¡Link! Ten cuidado cuando te la cojas... digo... cuando te acuestes con ella. Recuerda que no es una saiyana...

—Descuida, lo tendré —Había contestado él con algo muy semejante al odio.

Lúa también había sentido odio. Demasiado bien sabía ella que no era una saiyana. Hubiera querido serlo. Ser fuerte como ellos, no temerle a nada. Así hubiera podido defender a su pueblo.

Link la había tomado por la cintura y se la había llevado abrazada, un poco levantada en el aire, a un lugar alejado al fondo de la cueva donde estaban tiradas unas pieles de animales para que se secaran. Era un lugar donde apenas había luz, donde apenas brillaban los destellos de un fuego lejano. Estaba bastante oscuro pero Lúa no tenía miedo ¿a qué cosa podía temerle después que había visto destruida a su familia y a su mundo entero? ¿Qué cosa podía ser peor? ¿Link?

No, a él no le temería. Él era, mejor dicho él sería, su guerrero. Él sería quién las defendería para siempre. Ese hombre solamente era un ignorante en ciertas cosas. Con respecto a las mujeres parecía ser un ignorante en todo, pero ella podía enseñarle algo. Enseñarle, claro ¿pero qué? ¡Ni ella misma lo sabía!

Pero lo imaginaba.

A amar, eso iba a enseñarle: a amar, a sentirla, a necesitarla, a cuidarla para siempre tanto a ella como a sus exiliadas compañeras.

Creyó que podía enseñarle a amar y que él no se iría nunca. No le había sido tan difícil comprender, con su instinto femenino, que el guerrero estaba muy lejos de ser inconmovible. Lo comprendió mientras acariciaba su espalda. Allí se dio cuenta que él había empezado a transpirar y buscaba sacarse la ropa.

Las blancas armaduras que usaban los saiyanos, que parecían muy incómodas, habían quedado en la nave. Debajo de esas armaduras llevaban ropa liviana aunque en ese planeta helado necesitaban abrigos. Pero en las caldeadas cuevas, claro, no los usaban.

Link se arrancó la especie de camiseta que tenía y quedó con la parte de arriba de su cuerpo totalmente descubierta. Entonces a Lúa le fue más fácil acariciarlo, se paró atrás de él y le pasó la palma de la mano por la espalda transpirada. Lo sintió sacudirse nerviosamente, como en un espasmo. Sin embargo se quedó quieto. Ni se movió, ni habló. Solamente emitió una especie de gruñido que Lúa no entendió si era de gusto, o de disgusto.

La espalda de Link estaba bastante húmeda, parecía que le estaba dando calor. Lúa pensó que aunque él no demostraba nada, estaba excitado. Pero él ni siquiera intentó tocarla. Ella no entendía porque no la tocaba y esperó a que la acariciara, que le tomara la mano, aunque más no fuera. No lo hizo.

Lúa entendió que debía seguir ella. Entonces llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, le frotó los duros músculos y le pasó los dedos por las tetillas.

Él volvió a gruñir y Lúa entendió que se había sentido incómodo. Entonces lo dejó de tocar allí y llevó sus manos a su cuello.

El murmuró algo así como "te lo buscaste" y se dio vuelta. Lúa recordaba que después de eso había sentido las enormes manos del guerrero alrededor de su cintura y la había visto mirarla. Estaba segura que lo había conmovido con su cariño. Él la miró perplejo, tanto como si hubiera esperado ver otra cosa y se estremeció. La sostuvo de las caderas y la miró como queriendo ver algo más allá, algo que parecía no existir porque alrededor de ellos todo estaba oscuro. La miró sin mirarla y le devolvió una caricia, si caricia podía llamarse a ese apretón que le dio a su cintura. Él sin embargo, estaba conteniendo su fuerza. Cada vez que Lúa recordaba esto pensaba que con esa fuerza él hubiera podido pulverizar la montaña bajo la cual estaban, reduciéndola a puras cenizas; tanta y más era la fuerza de los saiyanos.

Lúa recordaba lo que le había hecho ella. Buscando cariño, le había besado dulcemente lo labios y le había acarició el cabello. Tocándolo, no parecía tan áspero. Es más era suave, aunque estuviera trenzado en varias trenzas bastante duras.

Cómo respuesta a sus caricias él se tocó entre las piernas, adonde se le había formado una especie de bulto y después, de golpe, llevo esa misma mano entre las piernas de ella y separándoselas, la tocó torpe y directamente en la entrepierna, con la mano abierta.

Ella sintió dolor por su torpeza y se quejó, pero a él no le importó. La sostuvo un rato agarrándola de allí y le volvió a decir "ya que te lo buscaste no te quejes"

Ella ya no podía ignorarlo más. Él le iba a hacer eso que le había dicho su compañera de ojos violetas: se la iba a coger. Y Lúa sabía lo que eso significaba. Lúa sabía muchas cosas a pesar de ser virgen, era extremadamente inteligente. Significaba que Link se le iba a poner encima y le iba a introducir su pene en la vagina. Sabía que él tenía que hacerlo. Así podría recibir su semen y quedarse embarazada.

¡Demasiado bien sabía ella esas cosas! Lo había hablado con sus amigas, lo había leído en libros, lo sabía. Lo que hubiera querido saber en ese momento era si él iba a hacerlo con cariño, si iba a entender que objeto precioso era ella. Si iba a entender la gracia que le hacía al entregarse, la gracia que le hacía al darle su amor.

Pero él parecía no entender nada. Estaba agitado, su respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular, casi un jadeo. Parecía estar muy apurado por consumar el acto, de cualquier forma.

Ella también se había asustado, ya no podía ignorar su deseo que parecía un deseo sin ley ni límites, un deseo que podía destrozar su cuerpo y su vida. Y su deseo se hacía visible ahí, debajo de sus pantalones. Él no esperó demasiado, le sacó la mano que le había puesto entre las piernas y empezó a bajarse la ropa. Ella se espantó, prácticamente, y miró a otro lado. En ese momento hubiera querido no saber nada de ello. Le había tomado las manos tratando inconscientemente de impedir, primero, que se desnudara, y segundo, que se le abalanzara encima.

Pero sus manos no podían hacer nada, no podían detenerlo. Lúa también sabía que ese bulto que le había visto debajo de la ropa era su pene que había reaccionado a sus caricias e insinuaciones. Entonces él se bajó un poco los pantalones y se lo dejó ver: un órgano proporcionado a su cuerpo, o sea, enorme. Al menos eso le pareció a ella, que era pequeñita. Tal vez no lo fuera tanto. Daba lo mismo, para ella era demasiado.

Mientras él se sacaba los pantalones Lúa trató de escaparse. En ese momento sí, había sentido miedo.

Lo que pasó después fue espantoso. Él, sin prepararla para nada, de golpe, sin un gesto de cariño de su parte, le impidió huir: la tomó de los hombros y la puso contra el piso golpeándole la espalda. Inmediatamente después se arrojó sobre ella y la desnudó arrancándole, prácticamente, toda la ropa del cuerpo.

La había lastimado un poco a pesar de que refrenó su peso y sus fuerzas. Si él no se hubiera contenido la habría aplastado. Había una ley que regulaba su deseo. Era la ley de la reina, que quería preservar a esas mujeres para hacerlas tener niños.

Lúa no quería recordar cómo había pasado eso. Según ella no se había dado cuenta de nada. De lo único que se había dado cuenta mientras estaba en el piso era que tenía ese cuerpo ardiente y desnudo encima. No podía no recordarlo.

Él empezó a buscarla por todas las partes de su frágil cuerpo. Una de sus manos le arañó los pechos, mientras la otra, enredada en su largo pelo, lo tironeaba produciéndole un dolor insoportable. La buscaba también con su boca. Primero le mordió el cuello y después la besó, metiéndole la lengua casi hasta la garganta. Después de chupó un pecho agarrándole el pezón con los dientes. Apenas hizo eso Lúa gritó creyendo que iba a arrancárselo. Entonces él se detuvo, pero ella no se sintió agradecida.

¿Qué iba a agradecerle? ¿Qué la estuviera aplastando, tirándole el pelo, mojándola con la lengua? Todo aquello ya le estaba dando asco. Podía sentir su olor y no era precisamente agradable. No era desagradable del todo, en el sentido de que el guerrero no era sucio y su pelo tenía un olor salado, muy parecido al olor a jabón. No tenía olor a suciedad, pero tenía algunas partes que emanaban un olor demasiado fuerte, un olor que ella desconocía aunque entendía muy bien de que se trataba: era el olor de su sexo. Las hormonas masculinas le daban ese olor y no era perfume precisamente.

Cuando él se le tiró encima ella entendió perfectamente lo que iba a pasarle y quiso evitarlo, o a lo sumo demorarlo un poco más. Intentó apartarlo empujándole el pecho con sus dos manos, manos débiles que casi no podía mover. Había sido exactamente como intentar apartar una montaña. Él era pesadísimo, denso como una roca, duro como una roca, no había forma de apartarlo, no había forma de demorarlo tampoco. Quiso suplicarle pero él pareció no entenderla. Lúa se sintió más débil e indefensa que nunca. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Entonces sintió el pene del guerrero metiéndose entre sus piernas, duro, prepotente y cada vez más adentro. Se lo metió de un golpe, desgarrándole el himen y la vagina entera, sin piedad. Luego lo sintió moverse encima y adentro de su vientre, dejándole una sensación brutal y dolorosa.

Ella había gritado, estaba segura, había gritado torturada por esa sensación y nadie la había escuchado.

"Maldito" sólo esa palabra vivía en los recuerdos de Lúa. El padre de su hijo era un maldito, y si le venía alguna otra palabra, alguna más suave, alguna que le recordase que después de todo su deseo había tenido un límite y no la había matado, que no la había lastimado seriamente, teniendo toda la potencia para hacerlo, si le venía alguna palabra que le recordase algo mejor de ese padre, esa palabra era borrada inmediatamente y solamente le quedaba esa: "Maldito"

Él no permaneció demasiado tiempo adentro de ella. Se movió un par de veces hacia atrás, hacia adelante y eyaculó con un grito ahogado. Después lanzó un largo suspiro y se levantó, liberándola.

Lúa no lo miró más. Estaba demasiado dolorida, sentía que su vulva se había vuelto inmensa al desgarrarse y que su vientre había sido violado. Entonces advirtió que estaba acostada encima de un repugnante charco de sangre. Lo había visto brillar, rojo e indecente, a la luz del fuego.

Sangre. Su sangre. Había derramado su sangre por él, y se estaba muriendo del dolor. Pero no era solamente el dolor físico. Era el dolor por aquello que jamás sería. Era el dolor por el fin de su intento de seducción, por el fin de su intento de amar y ser amada. Era el dolor porque él ya no la miraba.

Ella era como un resto y la sangre era lo único que le quedaba. El horror de ver y sentir su propia sangre. Su propia, viscosa, asquerosa y pegajosa sangre.

¡Maldito! Siempre, siempre lo iba a recordar así aunque a todos les dijera lo contrario. Un maldito mercenario espacial al que había tratado de contentar de mil maneras, al que había amado hasta morir por dentro. Un maldito que le había dejado ese hijo: Tao. Ese hijo que llevaba en el alma sus huellas en una forma que ella no imaginaba.

Lúa había sido la que convenciera a las otras mujeres, Lara, Schrinko, Aura y Aletheia para que fueran con Link. Les había dicho que no era tan malo, que se animaran. Había sido muy sádica en eso y le había complacido comprobar que Link había sido tan brutal e indiferente con ellas como lo había sido con ella; con el agravante de que las otras mujeres habían ido de muy mala gana.

Todas habían quedado algo lastimadas y quejándose, ninguna había contado nada sobre haber recibido una muestra de cariño. Eso había complacido a Lúa que se dijo a sí misma (y al que quisiera escucharla) que ella era la esposa preferida.

Pero a pesar de todo a Lúa la atraía ese hombre, la atraía muchísimo, necesitaba desesperadamente una muestra de su amor. Por eso regresó una y otra vez a buscarlo. Estaba enamorada, esa era la palabra que se había repetido mil veces: enamorada.

Estaba enamorada y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por haberla cogido de esa forma. Lo amaba porque era fuerte. Cada vez que ella iba con él, creía encontrar alguna de esas muestras de afecto que buscaba. En alguna mirada, en algún gesto de deseo, en sus manos enredándose en su pelo, en algún beso desganado...

Creía encontrar muestras de cariño, pero, en realidad, lo único que conseguía era quedarse desnuda en las torpes manos de su esposo que la penetraba una y otra vez, casi sin mirarla, disfrutando de mala gana de los cariños que ella le hacía; casi apresurándose a terminar con el asunto. Para luego empezar de vuelta con alguna de las otras, si era que conseguía atraparlas, porque las otras se escapaban en cuanto les era posible

Pero él siempre las atrapaba, y ellas se entregaban ¿Qué otra cosa les quedaba por hacer?

Todas estaban destinadas a ser madres, a ser fertilizadas por esos hombres poderosos.

Y para Lúa fueron muchas veces. Una de las que recordaba con más odio fue así: ella estaba de espaldas sobre un piso de piedra fría, pero no sentía frío porque tenía encima el cuerpo caliente del saiyano. Él se apoyaba sobre sus codos, le agarraba las manos y le metía el pene empujándoselo lo más adentro posible. Movía sus caderas tratando de terminar y mientras, parecía mirar la nada.

Indiferente a ella, completamente indiferente.

Lúa se quejaba débilmente entre el placer y la incomodidad. Ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación y no le molestaba tanto, ya no se sentía tan pequeñita, ni tan débil. Tampoco él le parecía tan enorme. Pero no podía dejar de quejarse. Él era muy bruto, no se fijaba para nada en lo que sentía ella. De a ratos de daba placer y de a ratos le dolía. Cada vez que le tocaba una zona sensible al fondo de su vagina le dolía y ella se quejaba. Él no le hacía caso y la seguía penetrando sin mirarla. Indiferente. A lo sumo, como mucho, la acariciaba un poco. En medio de esos quejidos, suspirando, cansada de su indiferencia, ella le había dicho: "tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorado"

—Y tú no sabes callarte ¡Cállate!— Fue la respuesta del saiyano.

¿Acaso Link no entendía su idioma? No, no era eso porque Lúa lo hablaba. El idioma de los saiyas era muy parecido al sayumi y ella lo había aprendido. Tenía extraordinaria capacidad para hablar distintos idiomas. Él no la entendía porque no quería entenderla, porque se miraba solamente a sí mismo, porque era indiferente a todo lo de ella, menos a lo que le daba un rato de placer.

Por eso lo odiaba, lo amaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo.

Veinte años. Lo había amado y odiado por todo ese tiempo y así continuaba, así iba a ser por siempre.

Apenas llegaron los saiyanos y las mujeres Nichya empezó a deshelarse lentamente. Se derritieron los hielos, se vio el sol más seguido, aparecieron plantas y animales. Las cinco mujeres de Link quedaron embarazadas y sus embarazos se hicieron notorios.

¿Así fue? ¿Acaso alguien puede decir cuando comienza una vida? ¿Cuándo empieza algo nuevo en un lugar adonde no había antes nada? ¿Cuándo empieza a latir un nuevo corazón engendrado por el dolor y el deseo?

¿Alguien hubiera podido decir cuando empezó a latir el corazón de Tao? ¿Cuándo comenzó a mirar el mundo aún sin verlo? ¿Su vida empezó en el oscuro vientre de su madre, o en el ardiente e ignorante deseo de su padre?

"Así fue" Esa es una manera de decir. En realidad nadie lo sabe. Nadie lo supo nunca.

"No descuiden a nuestro esposo" les decía Lúa a sus compañeras "Él es todo lo que tenemos en este planeta solitario y helado, es todo lo que tenemos ahora que nacerán nuestro hijos"

Lúa había soñado que cuando naciera ese hijo su esposo dejaría de mostrar esa indiferencia y por fin empezaría a amarla. Mientras tanto buscaba su calor más que nunca, se refugiaba entre sus brazos, sobre su pecho, entre sus piernas. Él no la rechazaba, pero tampoco le mostraba aprecio.

—Convéncete de una vez— le había dicho Schrinko —No significamos nada para ese hombre, deberías alegrarte de que ya no nos agarre tan seguido.

—Ya cállate— Había respondido Lúa que no se alegraba. Al contrario, lo forzaba a estar con ella, que le hiciera lo que quisiera. Al menos así podría sentirlo. Sentirlo encima, aunque sea.

Pero lo que él quería era que lo dejaran tranquilo, y Lúa ya estaba perdiendo el ánimo.

—Maldita sea – había dicho ella una vez ya cansada de vomitar al comienzo de su embarazo —maldita sea, esto es un asco.

—No lo es – le había contestado Aura, su compañera, una chica alta y delgada de largos cabellos turquesas —Esto es por lo que nosotras tenemos que vivir, por nuestros futuros hijos y porque no se termine nuestra raza. Con la sangre de esos guerreros nuestra raza será más fuerte. Algún día nuestros hijos cuidarán de nosotras.

—No lo sé— había contestado Lúa en el borde de la desesperanza —estar embarazada es horrible.

—Te lo hubieras pensado antes— se había burlado Lara que no lo estaba pasando tan mal con su propio embarazo —No te pareció tan horrible cuando te metiste con el mono ¿o sí? bien que te lo buscaste, jajajaja.

Maldita Lara. Lúa no le había contestado nada. En realidad su morena compañera solamente bromeaba para levantarle el ánimo. Ella también lo debió haber pasado bien con "el mono". Probablemente lo quisiera un poco y lo necesitaba mucho, como todas.

Algunas lo habían pasado mejor, como Schrinko y Lara, tal vez porque tenían caderas más anchas, o porque sus organismos se adaptaron mejor pero otras habían sufrido muchísimo, como Aletheia que, de no haber sido por la saiyana compañera de la reina que trajo medicina, no se hubiera recuperado de su desgarro. Aura también había sufrido pero de alguna forma parecía haberse ganado el respeto del guerrero.

Aura era delgada, bellísima, fina, sus cabellos turquesas indicaban que era una artista. Y lo había sido, antes que destruyeran su planeta.

Aura había cantado hermosas canciones pero si intentaba hacerlo ahora su voz sonaba infinitamente triste y enseguida estallaba en llanto. Pero lo cierto era que Link la respetaba. Se la había cogido, como a todas, pero Lúa lo había escuchado decirle "Discúlpame mujer, no me queda más remedio"

Desde ese día Lúa odió a Aura. Con ella Link jamás se había disculpado ni nada ¿Qué podía tener la peliverde para merecer esa consideración? Maldita Aura, le daba tanta bronca, era tan débil, tan tonta tan... nada ¡Era nada comparada con ella!

Una mañana, cuando ya el planeta estaba casi deshelado él se había ido diciendo algo así como que traería el almuerzo, o que se iba a pescar.

Se había ido como si fuera a regresar enseguida, pero ya no regresó por mucho tiempo, desapareció como si hubiera regresado a su propio mundo

Pero no, no había regresado a su planeta, estaba allí pero se había alejado de ellas para siempre.

La soledad de aquellos momentos fue terrible, todas temían el momento en que nacieran los niños, esos niños con sangre saiyana que probablemente las destruirían al nacer sin que hubiera nadie para ayudarlas.

Una tarde, casi tibia, Lúa miraba el cielo esperando ver aparecer a su hombre. Esperaba que le trajera, aunque más no fuera, algo para comer, ya que sus provisiones de carne y pescado se habían acabado, y las frutas que cosechaban en las cuevas no eran alimento suficiente. Miraba el cielo y se pasaba la mano por el vientre donde percibía un bulto móvil que debía ser la cabeza de su hijo.

De a ratos las piernitas del bebé se estiraban y la pateaban debajo del ombligo, no le dolía pero le molestaba. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si ese hijo tendría cola... ¿podría reconocerlo como a su hijo si la tenía? Tal vez su padre lo prefiriera así. Sí, todo era posible. Daba igual, en realidad, a Lúa no le importaba nada del niño, lo único que le importaba era que Link regresara.

Un grito horripilante desgarró la tranquilidad de la tarde: Lúa había sentido una contracción más dolorosa que lo que debía ser la misma muerte, más dolorosa que muchas muertes. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía un dolor así y le causó un terror indescriptible. Era como si ese hijo fuera a abrir sus entrañas partiéndola en varios pedazos para poder venir al mundo.

Una contracción y otra y otra, no paraban. Habían empezado de golpe, sin previo aviso. Eso sí que era dolor, muchísimo más dolor del que había sentido al ser penetrada. Ese dolor le partía las entrañas. Literalmente.

—Cálmate mujer, vine a ayudarte— había dicho una voz clara a su lado, mientras una firme, pero femenina mano, le tocaba el vientre.

Era la vasalla de la reina: la otra mujer saiyana que nadie tomaba en cuenta, una bonita mujer de cabellos cortos y ojos violetas que no tenía la misma mirada salvaje de sus compañeros, o al menos no la tenía en ese momento.

—Yo también tuve un hijo— había seguido diciendo la mujer— y no es tan difícil, tal vez para ti lo sea un poco más porque tu raza es débil, pero no temas. Te traje unas medicinas.

Lúa estaba segura que, si no hubiese sido por esa mujer, hubiera muerto. Las medicinas le aliviaron el dolor y las firmes manos de ella la acomodaron de forma que su hijo pudiera nacer: la acostaron, le sacaron la ropa y la mantuvieron con las piernas abiertas.

—No te apures—le había dicho la saiyana –estas cosas llevan su tiempo. Respira hondo.

Lúa no había hecho caso.

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya quiero que salga! ¡Que salga! ¡Me está matando! ¡AHH!

—Bueno. Tranquila... puja... despacio, trata que salga pero no lo fuerces. El bebé tiene que acomodarse.

Los desesperados gritos de Lúa conmovieron a las otras mujeres, ya que ninguna de ellas había tenido aún a sus hijos. Algunas se acercaron para ayudar, y otras se escondieron atemorizadas.

Lúa había pujado ansiosa, enloquecida, quería librarse del niño y no sufrir más, aunque con ello se le fuera la vida. Cuando vio que aún le faltaba se movió, quiso acomodarse de una forma distinta y se sentó. De repente sintió un líquido tibio y viscoso que le corría entre las piernas.

—Se rompió la placenta— dijo la mujer que la atendía —te dije que fueras más despacio ¿es que acaso no entiendes?

No. No entendía ni le importaba. Pujó de nuevo y sintió algo durísimo y enorme en su vulva.

—Ahora sí, le veo la cabecita — Dijo la mujer —Espera.

Con algo que tenía en la mano, tal vez una navaja, la cortó. Fue un ardor rápido y terrible que le hizo dar un alarido. Entonces sintió crujir los huesos de su entrepierna y se dio cuenta de que se habían abierto para dejar paso a la cabeza de su hijo. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó gritar.

—Un varón— Había dicho la saiyana y Lúa se había desmayado para despertarse mucho tiempo después, mientras sus compañeras intentaban poner al bebé en uno de sus pechos, para que mamara.

Aparentemente la saiyana le había curado el corte que le había hecho detrás de la vulva porque ya no le dolía, aunque lo sentía tirante. Bueno. Estaba hecho: su hijo había nacido.

Lúa lo había mirado sin sentir nada. Era extraño y aterrador: el primer niño que nacía allí, un hermoso niño de piel morena y ojos azules al que sus compañeras miraban fascinadas, un hermoso niño mitad sayumi y mitad saiyano. Un hermoso niño por el que no podía sentir absolutamente nada ¿Por qué? ¡Era imposible!

Algunos días pasaron. Al cuarto día Link se apareció por allí después de mucho tiempo. Había llegado volando de los cielos y Lúa ni siquiera había visto de donde.

De repente lo vio parado al lado de donde ella descansaba y amamantaba a su criatura. Bueno, ellos eran así, impredecibles.

—Mi amor, al fin viniste a verme—no sabes... casi me muero y...

—Cállate. No vine a verte a ti, vine a ver al bebé— algo así había sido la cortante respuesta del saiyano.

No recordaba cómo había mirado al bebé solamente recordaba que había dicho: "Vaya, es bonito pero no tiene cola..."

Se volvió a marchar. Regresó varias veces más para ver a sus otros hijos, pero nunca más volvió a tocar a las mujeres. Y nunca más le permitió a Lúa que lo tocara. Todos sus intentos de acercarse fueron rechazados con un empujón o un con golpe.

Y para Lúa era inaceptable que ese monstruo, ese mono interplanetario, la rechazara.

Que la rechazara a ella. A la mujer más hermosa de todas, la que fuera la más deseada en su planeta natal. Maldito. La rechazaba. A ella, que había derramado su sangre por él. Había derramado casi toda su sangre para tener a ese hijo.

Pero él había derramado toda su sangre por aquél planeta. Link murió para defenderlos de una invasión extraterrestre.

Un día llegó una nave de la dinastía Cold. En ella venía Megacold, uno de esos monstruos sin alma que había ordenado destruir Sayumi. Había atravesado el túnel del tiempo que separaba a Nichya del resto del universo y pretendía destruirlo también.

Hubo una batalla donde Link mató al jefe invasor, pero él también murió. Eso era cierto, allí estaba aún la nave de los invasores para probarlo. Era cierto que Link había dado su vida por Nichya, pero Lúa no lo había visto. La reina saiyana se había apresurado a enterrar su cuerpo y se habían marchado para siempre dejándolo enterrado en un lugar desconocido e incognoscible.

Pero la reina saiyana, antes de marcharse, le había dejado a Lúa la insignia de la casa real de Vegetasei, y la había nombrado reina.

* * *

Veinte años después ya había una nueva generación correteando por los campos de Nichya. Tao iba a casarse con Kiteryde, y con tal de que se casara y tuviera descendencia, Lúa estaba dispuesta a aceptarla, a pesar que era hija de Avoc.

Avoc había tenido siete esposas. Era más bajo de estatura y menos fuerte que Link, pero más alegre. Según sus esposas había sido un hombre bastante cariñoso, dentro de lo que de su raza podía esperase, claro. Había sido una "bestia buena" decían sus mujeres.

Lúa odiaba a las mujeres de Avoc y ellas la odiaban. Ella les había prohibido totalmente mencionar el tema, pero lo cierto era que Avoc había muerto peleando en un duelo contra Link, o sea, Link lo había asesinado. Y ese duelo no había ocurrido por nada, tuvo causas que Lúa no quiso que se comentaran.

Kiteryde, o Kite, como la llamaban todos, no era "monstruosa" como la consideraba Lúa, pero no era una gran belleza tampoco. Era bonita. Se parecía mucho a su padre. Era robusta, de cara redonda, rasgos duros y enormes pechos; tenía los ojos negros y los cabellos rojos y cortos. Lúa pregonaba que esa chica era demasiado fea para un chico tan guapo como su hijo, pero, que iba a hacerle, decía, con tal de que Tao se casara estaba bien. Además no había muchas opciones, las mujeres del mismo clan estaban prohibidas. Era una ley en ese planeta que repetía una ley de Sayumi. Por eso Lúa aceptó ese matrimonio.

Lúa había querido casar a Tao con tres chicas hijas de Char apenas cumplió los catorce años. A esa edad ya era lo suficientemente fuerte, sabía todo lo necesario para pelear y sobrevivir, y tenía, también, todo lo necesario para atender a una mujer. Pero su hijo no había querido casarse con ellas, más aún, no había querido ni casarse, ni con esas mujeres, ni con ninguna otra.

No podía acercarse a ellas, decía, cada vez que se sentía cerca de una mujer unas voces que vivían adentro de su cabeza lo insultaban con extraños e incomprensibles insultos que nunca terminaban de formularse.

Las voces, decía. Las voces lo atormentaban cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba frente a una mujer, le decían cosas. Tao nunca había podido explicarle exactamente como eran esas cosas, pero eran cosas horribles, cosas que solamente a él le concernían, insultos que empezaban con un par de palabras, y se quedaban ahí. El muchacho hubiera querido que terminaran, que ya que habían empezado a decirle algo se lo dijeran del todo, que le dijeran que querían. Se lo decían a él, a él y nada más que a él. ¿Por qué nunca terminaban?

La única forma en que esas voces se callaban era cuando de alejaba de las chicas, cuando se alejaba de todo. Entonces podía dedicarse a estudiar el mundo por medio de las matemáticas. Eso era lo único que le daba paz.

Por varios años evitó a las mujeres, evitó a todo el mundo, preocupando y angustiando a su madre con las historias de voces en su cabeza.

La reina le había prohibido hablar de ello y Tao no lo hablaba con nadie.

Entonces se había fijado en Kiteryde, cosa curiosa, cuando estaba al lado de ella o cuando conversaban no escuchaba esas voces... ¿sería por la simpatía de Kite? Se lo dijo a su madre, le dijo que quería casarse con ella y ésta inmediatamente le arregló un matrimonio con la chica.

Al fin, pensaba Lúa, su hijo sería un hombre normal.

* * *

NOTA GATTARA: Bueno, este fue un capitulo bastante dificil, por el ida y vuelta entre el pasado y el presente, y la sexualidad resultó un tanto violenta a causa de la diferencia de fuerzas, cosa que quise destacar aquí mediante comparaciones que pudieron resultar un tanto fuertes, como la de los tamaños. La verdad, no quiero ofender a nadie, traté de subir una versión mas light aquí y otra en adult fanfiction pero como no se casi nada de inglés no se que lío hice en esa página y me lo borraron, creo que fue por el disclaimer o algo así.

Para mí es importante expresar lo que siento, y usar las palabras que creo necesito usar, así que, bueno, todo el fic va a tener sus partes sexuales fuertes, pero va a tener mucho más también.

Espero que lo disfruten, este es mi fic más sentido, más dificil y bueno, menos leído jejeje (como dijo Ilu, no es fácil hacer tanto OC

Los amo. Ojala este fic los llene de sentimientos, los sentimientos son para mí lo más importante.

Namasté. (Honro al Universo que reside en ti y en mí)


	2. Hombres y mujeres

_"Mi planeta está poblado por plantas, bestias y hombres. Las bestias y los hombres se mueven pero no se mueven por sí mismos._

_Hay alguien que los está moviendo con unos hilos invisibles que están por todos lados. Alguien que debe estar en alguna parte, por encima de todo, muy bien escondido, para que no podamos verlo. Es un dios tramposo que tira de esos hilos, mueve todo para que creamos que estamos vivos. Nos engaña porque en realidad no estamos vivos: nada está vivo, nada en absoluto._

_Los dioses nos engañan, todos nos engañan. A mí me dicen que soy un príncipe, también me dicen que soy el hijo de un gran guerrero, que soy un hombre..._

_¿Qué es ser un hombre? No lo sé, todos dicen muchas cosas, pero yo solamente le creo a mi madre: ella mantiene unidos los hilos que me mueven. Si me suelta no sé adónde voy a ir a parar._

_De vez en cuando se rompe alguno de esos hilos y pedazos enteros de mundo se caen, desaparecen como si una explosión de energía los hubiera borrado. Solamente yo puedo volver a ponerlos en su lugar, y tengo que esforzarme mucho para hacerlo. Paso muchísimo tiempo volviendo a juntar todos los pedacitos y armando lo que se rompió. Me da muchísimo trabajo: armar una planta, una nube, la cara de alguien, es muy difícil volver a poner todo eso en su lugar. Demasiado difícil._

_A veces se me confunden las caras. A veces no sé si estoy mirando a mi hermano con la cara de mi madre, o a mi madre con la cara de mi hermano. También me ha pasado de ver a todos sin ninguna cara, y eso me da muchísimo miedo. Mi madre dice que no puedo tener miedo porque seré el señor de este planeta, porque seré un rey. No sé. No sé que lo que significa todo eso y necesito saberlo._

_Tengo que saberlo. Necesito el tiempo y el lugar para poder acomodarlo todo. Necesito una guía, un mapa para poder avanzar, lo busco desesperadamente, tengo que encontrarlo, si no lo hago todo va a explotar, todo va a hacerse pedazos, va a explotar el mundo que tengo en mi cabeza. Y también el mundo que está afuera._

_Todo va a desaparecer: eso me da miedo. No puedo tener miedo._

_El miedo es rojo y odio el rojo._

_Odio el miedo."_

Así pensaba, o deliraba, Tao, el hijo de Lúa. Él no era normal.

¿Qué será lo que queremos decir cuando decimos que alguien no es normal? ¿Qué es ser normal? Y, ya que estamos contando una historia sobre otro planeta, podemos preguntarnos ¿Qué significaba ser normal en ese mundo? ¿Cuál era la norma allí?

Podría decirse que lo normal, en ese mundo y en cualquier otro, era ser como todos, parecerse, entenderse con los demás, no hacer ni decir cosas extrañas. Eso era lo que en Sayumi, el planeta natal de Lúa, se entendía por normal y eso era lo que se esperaba también en Nichya: que la gente se entendiera.

En Sayumi los que los que hacían o decían cosas demasiado raras, o sea los que no eran normales, los locos, tenían dos destinos posibles: si resultaban peligrosos eran confinados, encerrados en enormes prisiones de piedra, donde ya no volverían a ver jamás la luz del sol. Si no eran peligrosos eran, en cambio, expulsarlos de las ciudades, dejados afuera para que vagaran con sus rarezas, para que vivieran y murieran solos.

Parece cruel, pero los sayumi no eran crueles. Hacían eso porque la gente rara les daba miedo, y querían mantenerla lejos. Creían que era gente que perjudicaba a los demás y en muchos casos era cierto: los locos a veces los atacaban sin razón y otras veces se atacaban a sí mismos.

Nichya era un mundo donde apenas había ochenta personas, lo mínimo que podía esperarse era que todos se entendieran. Si empezaban a pelear entre ellos no iban a sobrevivir. Por eso las mujeres hicieron el pacto de mantenerse unidas, para que sus hijos estuvieran unidos también.

Y esos hijos eran fuertes: la sangre saiyana de sus padres les había impuesto su fuerza. Aprendieron a controlar la energía de sus cuerpos igual que sus padres, aunque no lo hacían tan bien, probablemente porque nadie les había enseñado las técnicas que los saiyanos manejaban. Solamente Lúa les había explicado cómo podían hacer cosas parecidas a las que hacían ellos, por ejemplo, volar por los cielos, luchar, manejar energía, mover pesadísimos bloques de piedra, arrancar árboles de raíz o matar enormes bestias.

Quién le había enseñado a Lúa había sido la misma mujer que la asistiera en el parto, la vasalla de la reina, la saiyana de ojos violetas ¿lo habría hecho por empatía o porque estaba aburriéndose en ese planeta? Probablemente por las dos cosas, pero sus enseñanzas fueron efectivas porque Lúa tenía muchos deseos de hacerse fuerte.

Los saiyanos habían entrenado un poco a los niños, pero fueron solamente tres los años que se quedaron, y no era mucho lo que se podía hacer con criaturas tan pequeñas. Los que eran niños en ese entonces ya no recordaban sus entrenamientos y sus fuerzas era más instintivas que otra cosa. Sin embargo, con lo poco que sabían, desarrollaron algunas técnicas.

Las sayumi pensaban que la fuerza de sus hijos era un arma de doble filo: con las mismas fuerzas con las que podían defenderse de posibles enemigos podían también matarse entre ellos.

Ese parecía un buen motivo para mantener la unión y para que la autoridad de la reina fuera incuestionable. Eso creyó Lúa desde un principio y las otras mujeres, de buena o de mala gana, estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que la vida y la seguridad parecían mucho más importantes que sus pequeños rencores. Ellas eran sobrevivientes y debían seguir sobreviviendo.

Las mujeres les temían a sus hijos mitad saiyanos porque se parecían demasiado a sus padres, algunos hasta habían nacido con colas igual que ellos. A las madres esas colas les parecieron tan extrañas que se apresuraron a cortárselas.

Ya que Link había abandonado a sus mujeres, y que Avoc había muerto, Char había tomado a todas aquellas mujeres que se quedaron solas, menos a dos que se negaron a aceptarlo: Lúa y a la madre de Kiteryde, Nara. Ella también había amado a su esposo y de allí le venía un cierto resentimiento para con Lúa, no solamente por el duelo en el que había muerto Avoc, también por todo lo que ese duelo había implicado, por la causa de aquello, y porque la reina les prohibió hablar del tema.

Pero Nara también aceptaba que era una necesidad el mantenerse unidos. Necesitaban mantener el mito que obligaba a sus hijos al respeto. El mito que decía que sus padres habían sido una especie de dioses guerreros, sus madres las elegidas por ellos, y Lúa la reina de todos, porque había sido la esposa preferida del más fuerte de esos guerreros, consagrada por la reina saiyana.

Otra cosa que las madres no dejaban de contarles a sus hijos era que sus padres habían dado sus vidas para defenderlos de los invasores extraterrestres. Eso era cierto, eso podían verlo, ya que, debajo de una montaña, al otro lado del continente, estaba la enorme nave en la que habían venido los invasores.

Tao, uno de los hijos de Link, el guerrero que había liquidado al monstruo invasor, estaba destinado a gobernar aquél mundo. Era su príncipe, y en cierto modo, su rey. Su madre se lo decía siempre pero el muchacho no quería ni oír hablar de ello. Si por él fuera, rey podría ser cualquier otro.

Para Lúa eso era insoportable, ella pensaba que solamente su hijo podía ser el rey de ese mundo. Ella no iba a aceptar a ningún otro. Desde que era un bebé lo había educado para ser rey ¿Cómo podía no haberse hecho ya a la idea? ¿Era que no entendía? ¿Era que siempre había sido raro?

No, al menos no lo había parecido.

Tao había sido un niño como los otros, tranquilo y muy apegado a su madre, la seguía a todos lados como su sombra. Y ella, que no había sentido nada cuando lo había visto recién nacido, lo había cuidado después como si fuera su tesoro más preciado. No solamente lo había cuidado, también lo había entrenado mucho más que lo que había entrenado a los otros chicos. Así fue que Tao desde los cinco años había aprendido a volar, a controlar su energía y a lanzarla con las manos. Nadie lo podía vencer si peleaban, desde muy pequeño había mostrado ser extremadamente fuerte.

Lúa había educado a su hijo para ser el rey de aquel mundo como heredero de la sangre real de Vegetasei, por eso lo designó para llevar la insignia de casa real, la misma que le había dado la diosa reina.

Pero él sería rey cuando ella muriera, por ahora era solamente príncipe, Lúa era quien gobernaba y su hijo le pertenecía.

¿Cuándo empezó a ser extraño? Lúa no lo entendía bien: de niño era como todos, inteligente, tranquilo y alegre. No jugaba demasiado con los otros chicos, prefería que lo dejaran tranquilo. Antes que jugar en grupo escogía quedarse solo, haciendo cálculos con los números que le había enseñado su madre, inventando otras combinaciones posibles y diseñando fórmulas que nadie sabía para lo que podrían servir.

Las voces empezaron a atormentarlo cuando empezó a convertirse en un hombre. Allí empezó a parecer demasiado distinto de los demás chicos y Lúa se alarmó tanto que le prohibió decir una sola palabra sobre ello.

¿Cuándo le hablaban esas voces? ¿Qué le decían? Tao no podía saberlo porque nunca terminaban de decirle nada concreto, lo insultaban, eso sí, cada vez que sentía algo en su cuerpo lo insultaban y le ordenaban dejarlo todo, irse, matar, matarse, destrozar, destrozarse…

A Lúa le dio mucho miedo que su hijo decidiera obedecer a esas voces y lo encerró a su lado pero al poco tiempo él huyó. No pudo soportar ni las caricias de Lúa, ni que le trenzara el pelo, ni que pretendiera ayudarlo mientras se bañaba, ni que le pusiera unas cremas que ella misma preparaba, ni que le insistiera a cada rato para que comiera. En una palabra: no pudo soportar que ella siguiera con los mismos cuidados que venía prodigándole desde que era niño. Tao no pudo soportar mucho tiempo eso porque creyó que las voces, en algún momento, le iban a ordenar que matara a su madre.

Huyó a los bosques, a un lugar donde podría estar completamente solo y donde no lo molestaría nadie. Se quedó mucho tiempo allí sobreviviendo a su modo: bañándose en el río, comiendo frutas, pescando y cazando. Se había encontrado con sus hermanos algunas veces pero había procurado esconderse de ellos. Nunca se había llevado demasiado bien ni con sus hermanos ni con nadie, solamente acostumbraba jugar un poco con Lheo, el hijo de Aura.

Tao permaneció solo evitando encontrarse con las mujeres y evitando pensar en ellas ya que ese era un tema para el cual no tenía respuestas. Sabía que ellas querían algo, pero él no tenía como saber qué era.

Las primeras alucinaciones le habían ocurrido cuando se acercó una chica de su edad, no recordaba cuál, y había sentido que algo tenía que hacer con ella. Entonces había caído en una inmensa perplejidad. Allí fue cuando las voces se convirtieron en un insoportable enjambre en su cabeza y el mundo pareció caerse en pedazos a su alrededor.

¿Qué era lo que lo atormentaba tanto? ¿Eran las mujeres, o era eso que se le movía solo debajo del vientre? ¿Ese órgano, qué, según decía su madre, era su pene y lo hacía un hombre?

Algo malo había en él, de eso estaba seguro. Era algo que lo llevaba a estar solo, a buscar en la soledad un lugar donde pudiera reconstruir su mundo.

Al fin encontró ese lugar: la nave de los invasores. Era un misterioso lugar lleno de números y mapas, de pantallas y de cosas venidas de más allá de su planeta. La descubrió una tarde de invierno mientras sobrevolaba el continente.

Era lo más extraño que hubiera visto nunca: una enorme esfera achatada rodeada de patas y cilindros incrustados, brillante como un sol y amenazante como un gigantesco insecto.

No podía temerle por más terrorífica que le pareciera, debía enfrentar su miedo.

Descendió al lado de ese artefacto que jamás había visto y descubrió que al medio tenía una abertura por la que se podía acceder al interior. Entró y vio que esa cosa era como un edificio: tenía varios compartimentos y en uno de ellos, el que más le interesó, había una máquina. Y debajo de esa máquina, descubiertos debido a las varias roturas en la superficie, había miles de hilos dorados, plateados y verdosos.

Hilos, hilos que movían la máquina… hilos por los que pasaba energía: él podía sentirla. Pasaba desde el enorme panel, que veía a la altura de sus manos, hasta la pantalla que, al encenderla, brillaba y empezaba a mostrar toda clase de mapas, y cifras escritas en un idioma extraño. Hilos llenos de energía proveniente de una fuente desconocida que hacía brillar todos esos códigos de la pantalla. Hilos que debían estar por todos lados. Hilos que lo movían todo.

Él no podía tener miedo, era fuerte y si entendía lo que ese código significaba sabría manejar sus propios hilos. Entonces sintió la imperiosa necesidad de comprender ese idioma y esas cifras. Tenía que hacerlo porque contenían un mensaje que le estaba destinado: si descifraba ese mensaje sería el dueño de su vida.

Y se quedó allí.

Pasó el tiempo. Tao pasó muchísimos días parado frente a la pantalla tratando de decodificar los mapas y de entender los números intentando hacer cálculos con ellos. Pasó un largo tiempo en el que no se preocupó por comer o beber. Tampoco sintió el frío o la nieve que entraban por la puerta abierta y por los huecos que la batalla librada allí habían dejado en la nave.

Cuando empezó a arreciar el frío su madre y Lheo salieron a buscarlo y se preocuparon cuando no lo encontraron ni en los bosques ni en el poblado. Lúa estaba desesperada por el clima tan frío que hasta había llegado a congelar los lagos; pensaba que por semi—saiyano que fuera su hijo era difícil que, con la poca ropa que había llevado, pudiera resistir esa temperatura.

Entonces recorrieron el continente volando. Para Lúa fue demasiado esfuerzo, tanto que al final cayó sobre la nieve y Lheo tuvo que llevarla sobre sus hombros para seguir la búsqueda.

La nave les llamó la atención porque brillaba sin cubrirse de nieve, tenía algo en su estructura que la repelía. Pero no tenía nada que la calentara: en su interior hacía tanto frío como afuera.

La madre y el hermano encontraron al príncipe parado frente a una enorme pantalla, estaba casi congelado pero movía sus manos febrilmente sobre el teclado cubierto por signos alienígenas. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los mapas que aparecían frente a él.

Sus piernas y sus pies descalzos estaban completamente ateridos, parecía que no le circulaba la sangre, ni en ellos, ni en sus manos, que tenían un color morado espantoso.

—¡No es posible! —Gritó Lúa mientras lo sacudía desesperadamente— ¡Cómo has llegado a esto! ¡Eres un guerrero, no puedes morirte congelado sin hacer nada!

—Yo no estoy congelado, que tonterías dices, mamá…

Tao dijo eso como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, pero luego cayó desmayado; estaba completamente entumecido y debilitado por el tiempo que llevaba olvidado de todo lo que no fuera aquella nave.

Estuvo a punto de morir sin darse cuenta.

Sucedía que en esos momentos Tao no sentía su cuerpo. Por eso no había hecho nada para protegerse, no había sentido ni el frío, ni el dolor de sus miembros agarrotados, tampoco había sentido hambre ni sed, solamente sentía lo que la pantalla de la nave le mostraba y él estaba empezando a comprender.

Lheo llevó a su hermano en brazos hasta el edificio de piedra donde vivía con su madre. Le quitaron la ropa que tenía casi pegada por el congelamiento y lo metieron en una pileta llena de agua muy caliente.

Allí Lúa despidió a Lheo y, ya que era el único testigo, le exigió su silencio sobre todo lo ocurrido: le pidió que lo olvidara y que ni se le ocurriera mencionarlo a nadie.

Tao despertó en el agua mirándose el cuerpo desnudo, sin terminar de entender que ese cuerpo era de él.

Y Lúa, a su lado, lo miraba.

Los ojos de su madre lo atravesaban de lado a lado, sin dejarle ningún espacio para la duda.

Él no quería volver a escuchar a las voces. Ya no. Para no volver a escucharlas tenía que regresar a la nave y terminar de descifrar el mensaje de los invasores.

Pero no podía escapar de la mirada de su madre.

Ella le frotó los pies y las manos con unos aceites haciendo que le volviera a circular la sangre. Después de un rato Tao empezó a sentir que regresaba a ese cuerpo. De a poco fue dejando de habitar el vacío y sintió de nuevo sus pies, sus piernas, sus brazos y sus manos. Entonces se miró: miró su cuerpo y vio su pene, ese órgano que no quería mirarse y que se le había levantado sin razón. Sabía que tenía que darle una respuesta a eso, pero no tenía ninguna. Todas las respuestas las tenía su madre.

—Eres el príncipe de este planeta— le decía ella mientras él permanecía en el agua— no puedes defraudar a todos los que van a depender de ti, nadie más que mi hijo puede gobernar este pueblo ¿entendiste? Estás loco, ya lo sé, pero nadie más puede saberlo. Casi te mueres, te dejaste morir ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarte morir cuando todos aquí somos sobrevivientes?! No puedes olvidar quien eres ¡Eres un príncipe! ¡Eres un hombre!

Esa era una respuesta: él era un hombre.

—Y— siguió diciendo ella —perteneces a la casa real, voy a hacer que no se te olvide.

Los ojos de Lúa brillaron de una forma extraña, casi perversa. Miró fijamente los ojos de su hijo y tomó el cuchillo que llevaba colgando siempre de su cintura. Ese cuchillo consistía en una gruesa y afilada hoja de metal con mango de hueso. Tenía múltiples usos: cazar, cortar, descascarar troncos, defenderse; servía para muchas cosas pero ahora tendría un uso nuevo.

Lúa puso la hoja de metal sobre el fuego que ardía permanentemente en un rincón de su casa; cuando estuvo al rojo vivo le indicó a su hijo que se sentara afuera del agua y entonces le apoyó ese puñal abrasador debajo de su hombro izquierdo.

—Grita si quieres — le dijo — al menos me vas a mostrar que sientes algo.

Con ese cuchillo que ardía le fue quemando profundamente la piel, formando la insignia que le había dejado la reina saiyana: un tridente sobre un semicírculo. Fue grabando este símbolo mientras el muchacho apretaba los dientes para no gritar de dolor, pero sin moverse ni quejarse. Se quedó mirando como su madre lo iba quemando, prolija e indiferente a su expresión de dolor contenido.

Cuando la reina terminó su trabajo a Tao le quedó toda la piel de su lado izquierdo, desde debajo del hombro hasta encima de la tetilla, cubierta de ampollas que formaban una figura: la sagrada figura que representaba el mundo de su padre.

Lúa no demostraba emoción en su cara, pero en el fondo se sentía orgullosa del valor de su hijo que sonreía adolorido mirándose la marca.

—Llevas una gran responsabilidad sobre tu corazón — le dijo —y ya no puedes escaparte, eres un hombre ¡te lo repito para que no lo olvides! Debes dejar descendencia en esta tierra, y por eso vas a unirte a las hijas de Ninnia, las tres hijas de Char que todavía están solteras, ¿entendiste?

Tao dijo que sí sin saber lo que estaba diciendo, pero apenas se sintió un poco mejor buscó un poco de ropa de abrigo, se marchó, y volvió a encerrarse en la nave.

No hubo forma de hacerlo regresar por tres años. En ese tiempo las chicas que Lúa le sugirió como esposas se casaron con otros muchachos. No había tiempo que perder en ese mundo donde eran tan pocos, había que poblar el planeta para dominarlo.

Pero Tao no volvió a extraviarse como la primera vez, cuando se sentía perdido se abría la ropa para mirar su marca y entonces regresaba. Tenía grabado para siempre en su piel el signo de su destino que le decía que era un hombre, que no podía dejarse morir. Entonces salía de la nave para cazar o pescar y procurarse comida. De vez en cuando regresaba al poblado para buscar abrigos, bañarse con agua caliente, y consolar a su madre que no podía creer que no hubiera querido casarse y prefiriera estar encerrado en ese artefacto.

Cada vez que regresaba traía nuevos descubrimientos: un universo y sus leyes estaban ocultos en esa nave y así fue como Lúa pudo decir que su hijo era el único que conocía los secretos que habían dejado los extraterrestres.

—Vivimos en un grupo de millones de estrellas— Decía él —Todas esas estrellas se organizan en un enorme espiral que se llama galaxia y más allá de esta galaxia hay otras tres. Son cuatro en total. En algunos lugares hay agujeros negros que te aplastan para siempre y nadie sabe a dónde están ni que pueden tragarse. Son espantosos. Hay razas más poderosas que la nuestra y algún día volverán para matarnos a todos. Todo está en la máquina que trajeron los invasores, los invasores sabían muchas cosas. Sabían, por ejemplo, construir: construían ciudades inmensas donde entrenaban a los soldados.

—Pues no te quedes con todos esos conocimientos para ti solo— Le respondió Lúa —lleva contigo a tus hermanos y enséñales, tal vez esos conocimientos puedan servirnos para algo. Si los invasores sabían construir podemos aprender de ellos para hacer mejores casas y mejores sistemas para traer el agua, por ejemplo ¡Tú vas a necesitar todo eso cuando tengas una familia!

Siempre ocurría de la misma forma: Lúa hablaba y Tao escuchaba, aparentemente sin prestar atención, pero absorbiendo su discurso inconscientemente.

—Por cierto, ya casi todas las chicas están casadas. Tu hermano Lheo se casó con Tangerine, una chica gorda de pelo anaranjado, muy fea, ¡una hija de Avoc! Ahora solamente quedan dos mujeres solteras ¡Es imperdonable! Pero no te preocupes, como eres el príncipe puedes quitarle la mujer a cualquiera, aunque eso traería algunos problemas, claro...

—Es buena idea— había respondido Tao ignorando la última parte del discurso — llevaré a mis hermanos y les preguntaré como pueden construir usando las fórmulas que encontré, yo no podría hacerlo por mi mismo.

—¿Porqué?

—No sé, no tengo la menor idea, sólo sé que no podría.

— Eso crees tú ¡Pero antes de irte de nuevo, piensa en casarte! Las dos chicas que quedan, Kiteryde y Dair, son bastante feas. Pero Dair es pasable ¡Escúchame! —Gritó Lúa cuando vio que su hijo se retiraba sin hacerle caso — ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que casarte!

Tao no entendía que quería significar su madre y apenas si la escuchaba. Se marchó sin responderle.

Lúa se quedo pensativa y enojada. Lamentaba que las mujeres bonitas hubieran sido las primeras en casarse, lamentaba que su hijo hubiera perdido a las hijas de Ninnia que se contaban entre las mejores. Creía que todo era por culpa de esas voces inexistentes que Tao decía escuchar.

Le daba mucha bronca todo eso ¡no podía estar tan loco!

Todas aquellas cosas, y muchas otras; habían ocurrido antes de esa noche de primavera en la que Tao y Kiteryde estaban por casarse. También Kite recordaba y se sentía inmensamente feliz porque el príncipe iba a ser de ella o mejor dicho, ella iba a ser de él. Para ella Tao era el hombre más fuerte y atractivo del planeta.

Tal vez Kite tuviera razón, atractivos eran todos, cada uno a su manera, pero Tao era realmente fuerte. Se había convertido en un hombre alto y moreno como lo había sido su padre y tenía un físico muy parecido a éste: anchos hombros, fuertes brazos y el pecho levemente hundido. Su rostro también se parecía bastante al de Link, solamente era diferente en que sus ojos eran celestes y no castaños y en su pelo había algunos mechones rojos, de la misma tonalidad que el pelo de su madre.

Tao siempre había atraído la mirada de todas las chicas, pero la mirada que nunca se había despegado de él era la de Kite, una mirada llena de amor que lo seguía a todos lados, una mirada dulce en un rostro de amazona, una mirada que hablaba de cómo ella lo había amado desde que tenía memoria.

Kite y Tao se conocían, como todos, desde niños, pero nunca habían hablado mucho.

Una mañana de verano Tao había ido al poblado, dejando la nave, para buscar a su hermano Lheo, ya que éste le había dicho que quería estudiar un poco sus mapas. Tao recordó que Lheo se había casado con Tangerine y lo fue a buscar a la casa de ella. No lo encontró allí pero encontró a Kite, su hermana, que había ido a cuidar a su primer bebé. La chica estaba sentada en un rincón meciendo al niñito, intentando que se durmiera.

Como hacía mucho calor Kite estaba apenas vestida, llevaba túnica azul muy corta, abierta en los dos costados y sujeta por un cinturón de cuero muy ancho.

Algunas habilidosas mujeres sayumi aprendieron a confeccionar ropas de tela usando las semillas de unas plantas que se prestaban muy bien a ser tejidas porque estaban cubiertas de largos hilos muy resistentes, hasta lograron teñirlas de distintos colores. También usaban el pelo de algunos animales, especialmente para las ropas de abrigo. Ellas trataron de imitar el modo de vestir de su mundo con lo que encontraron en ese planeta, pero nunca llegaron a imitar las suaves y brillantes telas que se comercializaban en Sayumi.

Los varones de Nichya usaban una especie de camisa ancha, larga hasta las caderas, anudada adelante con cintas de cuero cruzadas, y, dependiendo del clima, con o sin mangas. Llevaban también pantalones anchos de tela, largos hasta los tobillos o hasta la mitad de la pierna, también dependiendo del clima. Sujetaban sus ropas en la cintura con cintos que adornaban con trozos de pieles, y como calzado usaban sandalias de cuero que se ataban hasta debajo de las rodillas.

Las mujeres, por lo general, llevaban vestidos cortos o largos, abiertos a los costados y atados a los hombros con cintas de cuero o tela. Para sujetar sus vestidos usaban también anchos cinturones que adornaban a veces con piedras de colores. Calzaban sandalias de cuero que ataban hasta los muslos con cintitas y moños que teñían de varios colores. En invierno, tanto hombres como mujeres, usaban chalecos y mantas hechos con pieles de animales varios.

El día en que Tao se encontró con Kite estaba apenas vestido con los pantalones ya que había olvidado el resto de su ropa en la nave. Él siempre le daba muy poca importancia a su aspecto y a sus ropas.

Vaciló en acercarse a la muchacha, no quería que las voces empezaran a maltratarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo le llamó la atención el bebé.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó dando unos pasos hacia donde ella estaba y señalando al niño que tenía en brazos.

—¿Eh?— ella se sorprendió agradablemente al verlo y respondió —Un bebé por supuesto, es el hijo de Lheo y Tange ¿no es precioso? ¡Acércate a mirarlo!

Tao se aproximó. Frente a la mirada de Kite sintió algo caliente atravesar su cuerpo pero no escuchó ninguna voz que lo molestara. Entonces miró al bebé y le pareció lo más extraño que hubiera visto jamás, como un animalito con cara de persona.

— ¿Qué tal? Es un varón y se llama Tadiel ¡Tange está loca por él! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Vamos, dime que no es precioso!

— No es precioso...

Kite se río a carcajadas pensando que Tao había hecho un chiste, pero él no había tenido ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que la chica se reía, la imitó.

—¿Sabes adonde está Lheo?

—Salió a cazar con mi hermana, tal vez se demore.

— ¿Porque?

—No se… —Y Kite sonrió con picardía —Tal vez cacen o tal vez, no sé, se dediquen a otras cosas...

—¿Qué otras cosas?

—¡Ah!— Kiteryde volvió a sonreír—A esas cosas a las que se dedican las parejas para después tener bebés ¡Lheo y Tange van a tener muchos!

— ¿Muchos bebés? Quieres decir ¿Muchas cosas como esa?

—Jajajajaja ¡Sí! ¡Muchas cosas hermosas como este bebé! ¡Eres muy gracioso, príncipe!

Él volvió a imitarla en sus risas.

—Son hermosos los bebés, y yo— dijo ella poniéndose seria —ya tengo diecinueve años y no tuve ninguno porque no tengo hombre. Bueno, una vez Lheo me ofreció tomarme por esposa, igual que tomó a mi hermana, pero no lo acepté.

—¿Porqué?

—Él está demasiado enamorado de Tange, se nota ¡Pasa todo el tiempo con ella! y yo estoy enamorada de otro— Allí la chica miró el piso avergonzada, si decía algo más le diría que estaba enamorada de él y eso no venía a cuento ¡Si era la primera vez que hablaban diciéndose más de dos palabras!

—No sé qué es eso— dijo Tao después de un largo rato de silencio en el que ninguno supo que decir —Mi madre dice que tendría que haberme casado con las hijas de Ninnia pero ellas ya se casaron, ahora mi madre dice que me case con una mujer, como tú. ¡Claro! Tú eres una mujer, pero me parece raro…

— ¿Que es lo que te parece raro?— interrumpió ella un tanto ofendida —¿Te parece raro que yo sea una mujer?

—Sí, no es lo mismo que...— Tao se interrumpió. No podía decirle a nadie de las voces que habían empezaron a atormentarlo cuando se acercó a una mujer. No podía decir nada de eso, pero hubiera querido decirle a Kite que ahora estaba tranquilo, que ninguna voz lo molestaba y que debajo de su cintura sentía a su pene duro y extraño, que le parecía que estaba buscando algo ¿Era correcto decirle eso a una chica? ¿Que hubiera dicho su madre?

—Eres gracioso Tao, dices cosas rarísimas ¡Qué pena que no hayamos conversado antes! Casi no se te ve por acá, tu madre dice que estás haciendo unos estudios en un lugar que solo tú puedes entender ¿Es cierto eso?

—Sí, esas cosas solamente yo puedo entenderlas, pero los demás podrían aprender a usarlas. Lheo quiere verlas para saber si sirven para algo.

Kiteryde dejó al bebé durmiendo sobre unas mantas y se puso de pie. Tao se paró enfrente de ella, casi tocándola. La chica nunca lo había tenido tan cerca y se puso muy nerviosa.

—Eres una mujer— le dijo él mirándola a los ojos —Dime... ¿Qué es lo que tienen las mujeres?

Kite se puso aún más nerviosa, no podía responder a esa pregunta demasiado extraña ¡el muchacho debía estar burlándose de ella!

—Esto me pasa por hablar de más— dijo con tristeza —Está bien que te hagas el gracioso pero no me tomes por estúpida.

Él pareció no escuchar eso y le miró los pechos que se le notaban demasiado debajo de su vestido escotado. Nunca había visto pechos así de grandes y se preguntaba para qué podrían servirle.

Kite se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, sintió que la estaba mirando ¿Porque la miraba? ¿Y porque la miraba ahí? ¿Acaso ella le gustaba? Lo miró lo más discretamente que pudo y lo confirmó, él le seguía mirando sin decirle más nada.

Kite pensó que la miraba de una forma muy parecida a como Lheo miraba a Tangerine y a veces a ella misma, con una mirada caliente, de deseo, sí, estaba segura ¡era una mirada de deseo!

¿Cómo había ocurrido eso así, tan de golpe? Habían conversado apenas un rato y un rato después él la estaba mirando con esa fijeza arrasadora ¿La habría mirado así antes, alguna vez cuando ella no se dio cuenta?

Kite no podía ignorar esa mirada carente de recato que parecía no despegarse de sus senos. Sintió acelerarse su corazón y creyó que el príncipe iba a querer tomarla allí mismo, como sabía que Lheo tomaba a Tange, como a su mujer.

Era enloquecedor, apenas habían empezado a hablar y él ya la estaba mirando así ¡la estaba deseando! Kite quiso gritar, no sabía si de temor o de placer, no sabía si quería huir de su mirada o si quería abrirse la ropa para mostrarle un poco más. Se sintió tan excitada que deseó volar lejos y a la vez deseó entregarse. Entregarse a lo que él quisiera hacerle, no le importaba nada: lo amaba.

Pero en el momento en el que ella estaba a punto de hacer algo, como gritar, porque ya no resistía la incertidumbre en la que la sumía esa mirada, él empezó a hablarle. Y lo que dijo no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella pensaba.

—Lheo me dijo que tus hermanos son muy buenos para hacer edificios. Me dijo que uno quería hacer un sistema para llevar agua caliente a todas las casas. Bueno, yo tengo la fórmula del agua, tengo muchas fórmulas, la del agua, la del aire y la del fuego, también la de los metales…

Kite no supo que responder. Perdida en sus ensueños de amor no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que Tao había dicho. Tenía una imagen mental en la que los dos estaban sentados frente a frente, desnudos sobre el piso de piedra; se miraban ardientes de deseo, él le miraba los pechos y ella lo miraba ¿Cómo sería estando desnudo?

Se miraban y entre ellos iba a pasar lo mismo que pasaba entre los que se casaban ¿Cómo sería? No lo sabía exactamente, pero Tange le había contado algo, algo que tenía que ver con el encuentro de sus cuerpos.

Ella no conocía suficientemente a Tao, porque él no se había dado a conocer con nadie, pero se lo imaginaba tremendamente fuerte. Sabía que él era mucho más fuerte que ella y que los otros muchachos y así lo veía en su mente. En su imagen mental el cuerpo desnudo de él se acercaba al de ella y ella podía sentir su fuerza. Se quedó absorta en esa imagen, pensando que en cualquier momento podría hacerse realidad. Mientras él hablaba de las formulas que permitían calcular cuanta presión de agua se necesitaba para mover una roca.

La llegada de la pareja rompió la ensoñación de Kite. Tao acabó con su monólogo, se despidió apresuradamente de ella y se fue con Lheo, dejándola con Tangerine y el bebé.

Apenas quedaron solas Kite se apresuró a contarle todo a su media hermana. Eran hermanas solamente por parte de padre, pero se consideraban totalmente hermanas porque la madre de Tange, Maya, era la mejor amiga de Nara.

— ¡Tange! No te imaginas... el príncipe me desea, te lo juro, me desea... ¡no me sacaba los ojos de encima!

—Y a ti pobrecita, que él no te gusta— ironizó la otra.

—Jajajaja, ¡Claro que me gusta! y si no hubieran llegado ustedes, mmmm… no sé lo que hubiera pasado…

Tange sonrió ampliamente. Quería mucho a sus doce hermanos pero Kiteryde era su preferida, deseaba que fuera feliz, que se casara.

Kite y Tangerine se parecían a su padre saiyano; ambas eran robustas, fornidas y bien formadas. Tange tenía rasgos suaves, sus ojos eran azules y sus cabellos de un pálido color anaranjado. Kite, en cambio, tenía ojos negros, cabello rojo oscuro y los rasgos de su cara eran más firmes.

—Bueno Kite, si crees que eso es así, que te desea, ve a pedirle a su madre que te deje casar con él — Concluyó Tange con seriedad —No sería conveniente que te tome sin un ritual, iría contra las leyes que la misma reina puso, quedarías mal tú y mal el niño que podrían tener, sobre todo si él no lo reconoce.

—¿Ritual? bueno, sí, todos los que se casaron lo hicieron, pero lo importante es el amor ¡No los rituales!

—Lheo dice que hay que cumplir con los rituales y las leyes porque sin eso jamás seremos sociedad, aunque es cierto ¡lo importante es el amor!— Tangerine sonrió entusiasmada pero después agregó con prudencia —Es la misma reina la que puso las leyes, la mamá de Tao, así que ten cuidado, te conviene que te dé el permiso para casarte, para así no quedar desprestigiada ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo… ¿sebes qué? Tao es muy gracioso, me hizo una pregunta muy rara ¡creí que estaba burlándose de mí!

—¿Que te preguntó?

—Me preguntó "¿Qué tienen las mujeres?" ¡Una pregunta muy rara!

—¡Jajajajaja! Kite ¡pero qué tonta eres!

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De que seguramente te preguntó eso para que tú le muestres lo que tienes ¿entiendes? ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Y después te iba a querer mostrar lo que tiene él! Y después no sé… ¡jajajajaja! ¡Uf! ¡Qué suerte que llegamos nosotros!

Tange reía a carcajadas y Kite se puso colorada ¿Realmente era tan tonta? Su hermana parecía haberla superado como mujer: se había casado, tenía un bebé, Lheo la amaba y parecía saber todo de todo, como si fuera una experta en las cosas de la vida.

Kite también hubiera podido casarse, hubiera podido también tener un bebé, pero no había querido. Kite sabía lo que quería, y en ese momento lo sabía más que nunca.

—Quiero a Tao— Dijo

—Bueno— respondió su hermana sonriendo, ve a pedírselo a la reina

—¡Eso haré!

Tange se quedó muy sorprendida cuando vio que la otra se marchaba.

— ¿Ya te vas? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— ¡Me basto sola, gracias!

Tangerine se quedó mirando a su hermana que desaparecía en el aire rumbo al gigantesco edificio de piedra donde vivía la reina "¡Que apuro que tiene!" pensó, pero era entendible. Ella y Dair, una hija de Char, eran las últimas solteras que quedaban. Ya no había más varones solos a excepción de Tao, y algunos ya tenían dos mujeres.

Y Tao era el príncipe.

Lúa tendría que haberse alegrado cuando Kite le pidió que la dejara casarse con su hijo pero no fue así. Odiaba a los hijos de Avoc, sabía que habían quedado muchos resentimientos dando vueltas después del duelo en el que Link lo matara. Y Lúa sabía, además, que ellos sabían cómo Link la había abandonado y se reían de ello. Sabían que ella no había sido la favorita de nadie. Sabían que había sido un despojo. Malditos.

Tal vez ese día Kite encontró a la reina con un excesivo mal humor, quizás porque se estaba intentando teñir el cabello con unas plantas y no le estaba dando buenos resultados. Tal vez se apresuró demasiado a decirle lo mucho que amaba al príncipe, tal vez no eligió las palabras ni el momento correcto. Nunca lo supo con exactitud, pero el caso fue que, cuando le pidió a su futura suegra que los casara, Lúa reaccionó con todo el odio del que era capaz, un odio irracional, inexplicable y excesivo.

—¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Casarte con Tao?! ¡Que ni se te ocurra! ¡Por los dioses! Una hija de Avoc fea y torpe como tú no se casará jamás con mi hijo, no quiero tener nietos deformes ¡Y ya vete de aquí!

—Pero él me miró— protestó la chica — ¡Me miró! ¡Se quedó mucho rato mirándome!

—Le habrá llamado la atención tu gordo y ridículo cuerpo.

Kite estaba a punto de llorar ¿acaso la reina estaba loca? ¿O no? Después de todo Tao había hablado de otras cosas mientras la miraba, como desmintiendo con sus palabras lo que expresaba con su ojos, sí, tal vez era cierto que no le había interesado ¿Era ella una gorda torpe y fea? Si se comparaba con Lúa que era esbelta como un junco, que tenía rasgos perfectos a pesar de las incipientes arrugas y que lucía siempre elegante con sus túnicas de colores y sus brillantes joyas, sí, seguramente que era fea.

—¡Vete!— le había gritado la reina mirándola con sadismo —Cásate con algún otro y no molestes al príncipe que no tiene tiempo para perder con adefesios.

Después de esas crueles palabras Kite se había retirado. Ni siquiera había preguntado donde estaba Tao, se había ido arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose poco menos que basura.

Llegó llorando al lado de su hermana, tan deprimida estaba que no pudo darle explicaciones. Tange no la presionó tampoco, no quería hacerla llorar más.

Pero cuando Lheo regresó se asombró de ver a Kiteryde, que casi siempre era tan alegre, sentada en un rincón con los ojos llorosos y sin decir una palabra. Al notarla tan deprimida no pudo menos que preguntarle que le pasaba.

—Quise casarme con Tao porque lo amo y creí que él también, pero la reina me rechazó por ser indigna— Kite se quedó un rato mordiéndose los labios pero después agregó decididamente — ¡No podremos casarnos! Pero… ¿Saben? A mí no me importa nada de esa malvada, si Tao me quiere tomar, seré suya como sea ¡yo lo amo!

— ¿Y si tienen un hijo? —Intervino Lheo —Sería un sin—nombre, una vergüenza.

Kite se deshizo en llanto después de aquellas palabras que le parecieron muy crueles y Lheo se sintió conmovido. No había sido su intención ofenderla sino todo lo contrario. Se arrodilló frente a ella, le tomó ambas manos y la miró a los ojos con firmeza, pero también con ternura. Con mucha ternura.

—Entiende esto, Kite— Le dijo —Es necesario ordenar nuestro mundo, es por eso que la reina es quien pone las leyes y es por eso que todos llevamos el nombre de nuestros padres, por ejemplo a mi me llaman Lheo hijo de Link, a tí Kiteryde hija de Avoc, a mi hijo lo llamarán Tadiel hijo de Lheo, y así, cada uno lleva el nombre de su padre. Así se ordena nuestro mundo. Un sin–nombre sería un niño que nazca fuera de nuestros rituales y de nuestras leyes. Sería, por lo tanto, un marginado ¿No querrías eso para tu hijo verdad?

Cuando Lheo hablaba sobre esas cosas se ponía muy serio. El muchacho sentía, en cierto modo, la responsabilidad del futuro de su raza y lo angustiaba pensar que vivían en un mundo sin ley consolidada siendo la única ley la ley de la reina. Respetaba a Lúa como la autoridad suprema y, simpatizara o no con ella, estaba dispuesto a defenderla.

—Ya cállate Lheo— le dijo su esposa — ¡estás asustando a Kite!

— ¡Pero no lo digo con mala intención! Y si ella quiere tener bebés puede casarse conmigo… ¿Qué dices? —Agregó dirigiéndose a la chica que todavía se enjugaba las lágrimas — Ya te lo pedí una vez. Te lo pido de vuelta ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Estarías con tu hermana, podemos divertirnos los tres… y estaremos juntos para siempre… no tendrás que separarte de Tange… sé que ustedes se quieren mucho…

Lheo dijo esto con bastantes vacilaciones debido a la excitación que lo iba invadiendo y, mientras hablaba, apareció en su cara una sonrisa lujuriosa que hubiera querido ocultar. Le era difícil no imaginar las relaciones que podrían tener entre los tres. Así se vio con ambas chicas en la cama, a su lado, desnudas. Se imaginó encima de una de ellas, penetrándola, y a la otra detrás de él, con los pechos apoyados en su espalda, acariciándolo por todos lados.

Imaginó muchas cosas en un segundo, ni siquiera distinguía cuál era cuál en su fantasía. Hasta podía sentir los labios de las dos recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Lheo suspiró avergonzado mientras una cálida oleada de deseos recorría su cuerpo.

—¡Pero todo según la ley! —Agregó inmediatamente —No haríamos nada fuera de la ley y tus hijos llevarían mi nombre, los criarías junto con Tange.

Kiteryde no llegaba a comprender el deseo sexual que movilizaba a su cuñado al hacerle esa propuesta y nuevamente se sintió como una tonta ¿estaba obligada a aceptarlo? no sería bien vista por nadie si no tenía hijos en ese mundo que necesitaba expandirse ¿Tendría entonces que aceptar que el marido de su hermana le hiciera esos hijos? ¿Tendría que casarse con él? Como fuera, no podía decidir nada sin consultar con Tange.

— ¿Y tú qué dices?— le preguntó a ésta, todavía secándose las lágrimas— ¿Te parece bien que yo también me case con tu esposo?

—Claro que me parece bien, sería muy lindo— Respondió Tangerine con su más amplia sonrisa —Dormiríamos los tres juntos y nos divertiríamos mucho ¡Ni te lo imaginas! Y nuestros hijos serían hermanos… Lheo tiene razón ¡Acepta!

Tangerine parecía no hacerse problemas por nada. Todo lo que le sugiriera un placer era bueno para ella, parecía ser feliz por la simple razón de estar viva e irradiaba esa felicidad hacia todas partes. Pero ella también imaginaba cosas: a los tres recostados al lado del fuego, a su esposo en el medio abrazándola a ella junto a su hermana, a las dos apoyándose en su pecho y a él besándolas a ambas. Y después… ¿Qué más podía imaginarse? Tange también se imaginaba cosas y esas cosas incluían a su hermana: se imaginaba besando y acariciando a Kite y enseñándole a hacer el amor con Lheo, igual que lo hacía ella. Se sintió excitada ¡Vaya! ¡Era todo muy lindo! Y pensando estas cosas volvió a sonreír.

Kite la miró preocupada, no le hacía gracia la idea de entregarse a su cuñado y compartir la cama con su hermana. Le parecía una especie de traición, aunque todo estuviera dentro de las pretendidas leyes y se hiciera mediante los rituales establecidos. Aunque Tange estuviera de acuerdo había algo que no le cerraba, algo incómodo, que le impedía aceptar esa propuesta.

Sin embargo él no le caía mal, hasta le parecía atractivo.

Físicamente Lheo se parecía mucho a Aura, su madre. Era muy alto, tenía los ojos verdes, lindos rasgos y un cabello negro, lacio y fino, con varios mechones turquesas, que él llevaba largo hasta la cintura. También se parecía un poco a Link, su padre, en el color moreno de su piel y en su fuerza guerrera. El muchacho era en parte guerrero y en parte artista, solía entonar hermosas canciones que hablaban del mundo, del amor, de la esperanza y de muchas cosas más.

Lheo era agradable pero Kite no lo deseaba, hasta le temía un poco. Su cuñado era amable pero inflexible en ciertas cosas: estaría dispuesto a condenarla si se entregaba a Tao sin los consabidos rituales, por ejemplo.

—Tiene razón la reina —dijo Kite después de pasar un largo rato callada mientras ahogaba los últimos sollozos que no podía controlar —Soy demasiado fea y mis hijos saldrían horribles. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es entrenar para ser una guerrera, ya que todas las mujeres están demasiado ocupadas criando a sus bebés. Nuestra tierra necesita gente capaz de defenderla de las bestias salvajes y los posibles enemigos.

Kite se sostuvo esa última decisión. Por dos años se dedicó a entrenar cazando, pescando y peleando contra bestias salvajes para hacerse más fuerte. Así fue recorriendo gran parte del planeta, sobrevolando los mares y las llanuras. Dos años pasó casi en soledad. Entrenó hasta que su aspecto se volvió más salvaje pero también más bello, con una belleza poderosa.

Era una fría mañana de invierno. Kite estaba persiguiendo una manada de peludos animales a los que llamaban akis. Estaba a punto de atrapar uno, cuando se topó con la nave donde Tao seguía aún estudiando los códigos extraterrestres. Le llamó mucho la atención el gigantesco y brillante aparato que no se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido, dejó que los akis escaparan y se quedó mirándolo fascinada. Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una puerta entró, algo de su instinto la guiaba.

Él estaba solo, completamente solo, preocupado por las voces que, de vez en cuando, resonaban en su cabeza.

"¡Príncipe de los imbéciles! ¡Sigue trabajando porque los demonios volverán pronto!" le decían últimamente. Era desagradable pero en cierto modo tranquilizador que esas voces, al fin, le hablaran más claro. Ahora sabía que tenía que seguir investigando sobre quiénes eran esos demonios, de dónde habían venido y si había posibilidades de que regresaran. Las voces lo atormentaban pero al menos ya sabía lo que querían; si las obedecía, tal vez, lo dejarían en paz.

Cuando Kite entró a la nave se quedó sorprendida al encontrar a Tao, no había esperado verlo ahí, había entrado por pura curiosidad.

— ¡Así que aquí era dónde estabas!— exclamó — ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo! ¡Muchísimo tiempo! ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan raro?

Empezaron a conversar. Tao le contó algo sobre los códigos de los invasores y la ingeniería de la nave. Le dijo que todo allí todo estaba intercomunicado, igual que en el universo entero, y que un demonio siniestro vivía más allá de las galaxias. Después puso en la pantalla algunas imágenes que mostraban el rostro de los enemigos: horrendos monstruos con cuernos que no tenían nada de humanos.

Conversando con la chica, que esta vez estaba cubierta de los pies a la cabeza con abrigos de pieles, Tao se sentía tranquilo, tan tranquilo como casi nunca se había sentido en su vida.

—Los enemigos van a volver, eso es seguro— le dijo —Pero vienen de otro lugar en un universo infinito… infinito y muerto. Mi madre siempre me cuenta de su mundo muerto, fueron ellos, los demonios, lo que lo mataron y me dejaron esta cosa a mí para que encuentre su mensaje, cuando lo encuentre seré el señor de este mundo.

Después de decirle esto se detuvo y miró atentamente a la joven.

—Es raro— le dijo entonces — No sé quién eres. A veces no sé ni quién soy yo.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Nos conocemos desde niños! Soy Kiteryde hija de Avoc, y tú eres el príncipe de este mundo: Tao hijo de Link.

— ¿Qué es eso de hijo de Link? Yo soy hijo de mi madre.

— ¡Tu madre! ¡Tu madre!— Kite estuvo a punto de proferir un insulto recordando como la había tratado la madre de Tao— ¡Gracias a tu madre me dedico a cazar y a luchar contra bestias y no tengo ni hombre ni hijos!— la joven allí se dio cuenta de que el príncipe la miraba con curiosidad —Es cierto, estoy sola— agregó — soy la única mujer que se quedó sola, Dair, que era la otra, ya se casó con Ammiel.

—¿Estás sola?

—Claro… yo solamente estoy dispuesta a entregarme a un hombre y para ese hombre soy demasiado fea.

—¿Fea?

Tao se quedó mirándola fijamente: Kite pensó que le miraba los pechos que se le notaban bastante entre las mantas de piel medio abiertas, pensó que la miraba de la misma forma que antes, con deseo.

Y ella lo miró como soñaba mirarlo, con todo su amor. Él también tenía los hombros cubiertos por un manto de pieles y llevaba sus cabellos atados en dos trenzas que le caían a los costados de la cara. Parecía estar más alto que la última vez que lo viera y en su cara los rasgos se le marcaban con más firmeza, como si se hubiera vuelto más hombre.

— ¿Estás sola porque eres fea?— le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla — ¿o eres fea porque estás sola?

Kite sintió que el muchacho se estaba burlando de ella y se fue sin contestarle. Regresó a su casa, con su propia madre y la familia de su hermana: los extrañaba demasiado.

Apenas ella se hubo ido Tao regresó a su casa pensando en Kite. Era la única mujer con la que se sentía tranquilo, la única mujer que le hacía sentir como su madre decía que debería sentirse: como un hombre.

Su madre aún seguía resentida, pero no por algo que la chica le hubiera hecho. Estaba resentida debido a la injusta forma en la que ella misma la había insultado hacía dos años, tenía que seguir sosteniendo todo lo que le había dicho, si cambiaba de actitud, su autoridad se vendría abajo.

—Quiero casarme con Kiteryde— le dijo Tao apenas entró adonde su madre descansaba, al lado del fuego encendido. Lo dijo tan de repente, y la sorprendió tanto, que Lúa casi se quemó, al levantarse de un salto.

— ¡Casarte con ella! Pero… ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Me gusta.

—No puedo creer que te guste esa mostrenca pechugona— respondió Lúa con gesto ácido —Kiteryde es una hija de Avoc ¿no sabes que los hijos de Avoc nos acusan de muchas cosas? Casi te diría que nos odian.

—Con ella no escucho las voces mamá. Con ella me siento tranquilo.

— ¡Demonios!— chilló Lúa — ¡Tendrás que casarte con esa, entonces! Sería mejor que reclames otras mujeres pero ¡Que se le va a hacer! ¡No puedo soportar tu historia de locura! Si con ella no te sientes tan loco, bien ¡que sea tu esposa! Así, al fin, tendrás hijos.

Tao se quedó mirando a su madre con la perplejidad pintada en el rostro: ¿Hijos? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

— ¿Hijos ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — preguntó.

Lúa, al contrario de Kite, no creía que su hijo estuviera burlándose, era probable que realmente no entendiera nada de todo aquello. Primero: porque había pasado la mayor parte de su vida viviendo solitario y había hablado muy poco con los otros muchachos, y segundo: porque estaba loco.

—Te diré lo que tienes que hacer — Dijo resueltamente Lúa — Voy a ir a hablar con ella, después haremos una ceremonia en la que se prometerán estar juntos para siempre. Ella prometerá que solamente estará contigo ¿entendiste? Tú puedes tomar otras mujeres después.

—Ampliaremos esta casa y vivirán aquí — Siguió diciendo Lúa — Tendrás una habitación donde estarán juntos, una habitación cerca de la mía ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Hijos? ¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer? —repitió el muchacho, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que su madre le dijera anteriormente y se hubiera quedado enganchado solamente en aquella palabra: Hijos.

— ¡Ah! Quieres saber lo que tienes que hacer con esa… Claro, no lo sabes, no hablas con nadie, nadie te lo dijo. Bueno, escúchame bien porque no pienso repetírtelo. Primero llévatela contigo a un lugar adonde no los vea nadie, después se sacan la ropa los dos y tú le metes eso que tienes. Así tendrán hijos ¡Y no le digas a nadie que te tuve que decir esto! ¡Demonios! ¡Esto es algo que yo no debería decirte! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguno de tus hermanos?

—No puedo. Me siento raro… mamá…

—No quiero escucharte. Tú no eres raro, te vas a unir a una mujer como todos lo han hecho y vas a tener muchos hijos. Nuestra familia tiene que hacerse fuerte porque de lo contrario los demás me van a pasar por encima ¿Entendiste? ¡Y nadie tiene que saber nada de nada! ¡Demasiado tiempo pasaste en esa maldita nave!

Lúa, efectivamente, no perdió el tiempo y fue a buscar a Kite a la casa de su madre. Nara no tenía mucho aprecio por la reina pero sabía lo mucho que su hija amaba al príncipe y cuán triste estaba por no poder tenerlo. Cuando Lúa le dijo que venía a buscar a su hija para casarla con Tao ésta le pidió, lo más amablemente que pudo, que esperara y la llamó para que hablaran.

Kite casi se desmaya de felicidad al saber que Tao la había pedido por esposa y que la reina la había aceptado. ¡Al fin iba a poder casarse con el hombre que amaba!

¡Cuántas cosas! ¡Cuántos recuerdos!

¡Y ahora estaba esperando para casarse!

Esa noche Kite no dejaba de sonreír por la felicidad pero también estaba ansiosa. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho cambiar de idea a Lúa. Allí se le antojaba que estaba operando algo siniestro, las personas no cambian con tanta facilidad ¿Seguiría odiándola?

No. No era lógico que siguiera odiándola. Había dispuesto todo para que vivieran juntos. Eso era señal que no la odiaba ¿O era que no quería quedarse sola? Era probable, pero ¡que importaba! Ella misma los iba a unir, no podría separarlos luego.

Kite se sentía casi en las nubes. Tantas fantasías que había tenido con Tao ahora iban a hacerse realidad… ¿y él? ¿Cuántas fantasías habría tenido con ella?

La novia estaba vestida con una túnica blanca tejida por su madre y llevaba sus cabellos rojos adornados con flores azules. Las ropas blancas se usaban en ocasiones especiales, principalmente en los casamientos, o sea, cuando se hacían los rituales que unían a los hombres y a las mujeres para siempre.

Tao también estaba vestido de blanco y, cuando se quedó de pie al lado de Kite, su expresión era indescifrable. Parecía mirar un punto en el horizonte en el cual no había absolutamente nada.

Los rituales consistían en que reina pronunciara unas palabras, que eran siempre las mismas, y en que, luego, los que iban a unirse, las repitieran varias veces en presencia de todo el pueblo. Así todos eran testigos de la unión.

Y allí estaban los convocados para dar testimonio: las otras diecisiete mujeres junto a sus hijos y sus nietos, todos de pie frente a un gran edificio de piedra iluminado por decenas de fuegos y antorchas.

Lúa estaba vestida de rojo y llevaba sus cabellos trenzados con innumerables piedrecitas brillantes. Altiva y sin mirar a nadie pronunció las palabras ceremoniales.

"Tao, hijo de Link; Kiteryde, hija de Avoc; Han sido llamados a unirse para poblar éste, nuestro mundo. Con todo el pueblo como testigo los declaro unidos para siempre según las leyes de nuestros ancestros y en el nombre de los supremos dioses del universo. A partir de ahora son esposos y solamente la muerte podrá separarlos, jamás podrán separase por otra circunstancia. Ahora repitan conmigo: "Estamos unidos para siempre y nuestro destino es continuar la vida…"

Cuando terminó la ceremonia Lheo cantó una larga canción sobre el amor. Era una canción muy bella pero su voz sonaba un poco triste. Después cantó junto con Thabita, su hermana, una más alegre que hablaba sobre la vida y el futuro.

Al final todo se convirtió en una gran fiesta que duraría toda la noche.

Para los hijos de los saiyanos cualquier ocasión que se prestara para comer era buena. Llevaron cazados varios animales y los asaron. Para beber tenían jugos de frutas y un fuerte licor que las mujeres preparaban con frutas también. Después de un rato todos estaban comiendo y bebiendo. Muchos reían, algunos cantaban, otros gritaban. La mayoría se acercó para felicitar a Kite por su esposo y a Tao por su nueva mujer, le decían que era hermosa. Y era así, solamente Lúa creía que su nuera era gorda y fea, el resto la veía como una chica simpática y agradable.

Mientras bebían un poco de licor Kite reprochó a Tao por no haber intentado verla ni una sola vez antes de la ceremonia.

—No sé porque habría de verte antes— le contestó él —Mi madre dice que es a partir de ahora que estaremos juntos.

El muchacho recordó lo que le había dicho su madre "Llévatela adonde nadie los vea" y sonrió: allí había mucha gente para verlos, muchos ojos…

Demasiados ojos.

No quería ver más ojos. Tomó a Kite por la cintura y sin decirle adiós a nadie se la llevó volando. Atravesaron el bosque que había al lado del poblado y también la enorme llanura donde pastaban los animales que cazaban. Volaron hasta que, ya casi amaneciendo, llegaron a las orillas del mar y descendieron en una extensa playa cubierta por una fina arena blanca.

Los únicos ojos que Tao podía ver allí, iluminados por los débiles resplandores del sol que asomaba, eran los ojos negros de Kite que lo miraban como siempre, con amor.

Ya no recordaba que más le había dicho su madre. Tal vez ése fuese el momento de desengancharse de ella y olvidar todo lo que le había dicho. Tal vez allí no estuviera ya mirándolo, tal vez estuviera a punto de soltarlo.

Era Kiteryde, su mujer, la que lo estaba mirando.

—No puedo creer que me hayas traído hasta aquí pero me alegro— le dijo ella —Más lejos estemos de esa bruja mejor ¡jajajaja! ¡Es broma! Tu madre y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, ya vas a ver, le voy a pedir consejo para ser más linda ¿Me estás escuchando? Me da la impresión que estás muy lejos de aquí… mi amor…

Kite, de pie a su lado, apenas si llegaba a la altura de su pecho y lo miraba sonriendo. Como él no la miraba trató de atraer su atención, y le acarició el cabello que Lúa le había peinado en varias trenzas. Le acarició también el cuello y, como jugando, le desató las cintas de cuero que abrochaban su camisa dejando un poco de su piel al descubierto.

—¡Que es eso!— gritó Kite cuando vio el comienzo de la gran cicatriz que formaba la insignia. Impresionada desprendió un poco más su ropa descubriéndole el pecho y cuando la vio completa exclamó horrorizada:

—¡Mi amor! ¡Cómo te fuiste a lastimar así! ¡Parece quemado!

—¿Quemado? Sí… Es para que no se me olvide que pertenezco a la casa real, para que no se me olvide quien soy.

— ¿por eso te quemaste? No debiste… ¿Te quemaste tú sólo? ¡Qué horror! ¡Esas cosas duelen!

—Fue mi madre.

— ¡Que maldita! ¿Y ella dice que te ama? ¡Yo jamás te haría eso!... Yo te amo pero de verdad.

Kite quiso besar a su esposo, como tantas veces había visto a su hermana besar al suyo. Quería hacerlo aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo. Ella nunca había besado a nadie, solamente había visto cómo su hermana y Lheo se besaban imaginando cómo sería aquello. No dejaba de imaginarse cosas ¿Qué se sentiría al unir su boca con la de otra persona? Tange decía que era hermoso ¿Sería cierto?

Kite se elevó un poco para alcanzar la boca de su esposo. Él la miró sonriendo y ella imaginó que él también quería besarla. Llevó su boca junto a la de Tao y suavemente le pasó la lengua entre los labios.

Él se quedó muy quieto y ella le acarició el cabello con una mano y el pecho con la otra, intentando acariciar también esa horrible quemadura que parecía formar un dibujo.

Él siguió sin moverse, intentado entender aquella sensación que tenía sobre los labios. Y aquella otra sensación en el pecho, y aquella otra entre las piernas, la más rara de todas.

No podía explicar lo que sentía. Era como una excitación que le desgarraba el cuerpo amenazando con romperlo en pedazos. Una sensación extraña que nunca había sentido.

¿Eso sería amor? ¿Ese era el amor que ella sentía y que ahora lo estaba invadiendo a él? Era entonces un amor inmenso, más inmenso que ese océano frente al cual estaban.

Pero Tao no sabía ni cómo empezar a relacionarse con ella ni cómo moverse, solamente sabía que sentía una cosa muy suave en la boca y unas manos que lo tocaban. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocara nadie. Solamente su madre lo había tocado, acariciándolo, lastimándolo y marcándolo para siempre de muchas maneras, no todas visibles.

—Nunca imaginé que tu madre dejaría que nos casemos— dijo Kite dejando su intento de besarlo, un tanto decepcionada porque él no reaccionaba — ¿Tú le dijiste algo?

—Que me gustas.

—¿Solo eso? Uy… ¿de verdad te gusto?

—Te amo.

Tao dijo eso sin tener la menor idea de lo que decía, pero sintiendo que esa era la única cosa que podía decir.

Ese "Te amo" era un destino fijo, ineludible, el destino que los dioses le habían marcado.

La amaba.

Kite sintió una gran felicidad cuando escuchó aquello: era hermoso pero de la forma que él lo dijo sonaba un tanto extraño, como si estuviera repitiendo algo que ya hubiese escuchado, como si no fuera cierto.

—¿Le dijiste a tu madre que me amas?

—No.

—¿Lúa no sabe que me amas? ¿Entonces, solamente porque te gusto me pidió que nos casemos? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ella no me quiere y dice que soy fea! ¡Esa bruja me odia!

Tao la miró fijo.

—¿Te odia? ¿Y tú? ¿Odias a mi madre? — Le preguntó.

— ¿Odiarla? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Tuvimos algunas pequeñas diferencias, pero no te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar, nos vamos a llevar muy bien. El problema fue que ella dijo que soy fea; pero seguramente me vio más linda cuando tú le dijiste que te gusto ¿verdad?

Él no respondió. Kite volvió a besarlo y pensó que, seguramente, lo estaba haciendo muy mal, ya que él apenas si abría la boca.

—¿Alguna vez besaste a una chica? —le preguntó apartándose.

—No.

—Claro, no pudiste porque todas se casaron muy pronto ¿fue por eso, verdad? ¡Qué felicidad ser yo la primera! Pero… estamos muy incómodos así, sentémonos ¡la arena parece muy suave!

Kite hizo un gesto y Tao se sentó sobre la arena al lado de una gran piedra. Se quedó mirando un punto en el horizonte, el punto en el que estaba por salir el sol.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

Él la miró. ¿Tenía que tocarla a ella? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería como las mujeres mamíferas que había visto en los archivos de la nave? Tenía ganas de saber algo sobre el cuerpo de esa chica, era como uno de sus mapas: un territorio desconocido y peligroso que necesitaba conocer.

Entonces volvió a mirarla y vio que su vestido estaba un poco abierto en el escote dejando ver el inicio de una forma redondeada. La miró con curiosidad, como la había mirado las otras veces, pero ésta vez acerco su mano a esa parte donde comenzaba la forma y estiró sus dedos hacia adelante.

—¡Uy!— Exclamó ella estremeciéndose toda mientras él la tocaba — ¿Eso quisiste hacerme siempre, verdad? ¿Querías tocarme ahí?... ¡Oh! ¡Déjame!

Kite le tomó la mano apartándola, se sentía muy excitada pero también muy nerviosa y la mano del muchacho presionaba mucho.

—Eres muy fuerte Tao...— le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se la ponía a un costado del cuerpo —tus manos son mucho más fuertes que las mías ¡Ah! ¿No quieres que te bese?... Tú no sabes besar…

—Yo no sé nada.

Ella sonrió y le dijo:

—Me parece que sabes mucho de tu nave y muy poco de la vida…

— ¿Qué vida?

—Esto… la vida… el amor ¡Y no sabes cómo te amo!

Esas palabras movilizaron algo en el muchacho. Algo que él no sabía que era. La miró y se acercó como para besarla, pero después se quedó inmóvil.

El pecho de Kite había quedado bastante descubierto y ella había olvidado cubrirse. Él no podía dejar de mirarlo, ese pecho redondo y blanco le recordaba algo: le traía una hermosa y terrible sensación.

Pero no podía quedarse así, sin moverse. Tenía que hacer algo. Solamente los muertos se quedaban quietos. Él no estaba muerto ¿Estaba vivo entonces?

Iba a besar a Kite, pero en lugar de buscar su boca le abrió un poco el vestido descubriendo uno de sus pechos; llevó su boca hacia allí, y empezó a pasarle la lengua sobre el pezón, como queriendo saber qué gusto tenía. Casi instintivamente se lo tomó con los dientes.

Ella le tomó la cabeza con las dos manos y trató de apartarlo un poco, eso la volvía loca de placer pero también la lastimaba.

—Basta… no me muerdas… ¿Qué haces? ¡Basta!

Él se dio cuenta que, realmente, la estaba mordiendo y se apartó bruscamente. Se volvió a quedar quieto, mirando el piso, sin tocarla.

—No… no estoy enojada…— dijo Kite preocupada por ese apartamiento.

—Está todo bien— Agregó y para demostrárselo se cubrió un poco el pecho, se acercó a él y le besó el cuello, le pasó los labios suavemente y le dijo que así quería que la besara. Así, despacio.

Ella siguió mucho tiempo besándole el cuello, los hombros y la espalda mientras él seguía inmóvil pero excitándose cada vez más. Él sentía que esa parte de su cuerpo que le sorprendía y consideraba casi como ajena le estaba reclamando algo. Ese era su cuerpo, ese era él, y ese seguiría siendo mientras esa mujer lo amara.

—Sabes— dijo ella —Yo siempre imaginé como sería esto ¿y tú?

— ¿Yo? Yo siempre lo supe.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué hermoso! Pero… ¿Qué es lo que supiste siempre?

—Que serías tú.

Él la miró y volvió a estirar sus manos sobre su mujer tratando de tocar algo más de su cuerpo, de sentir algo más, le rodeo la espalda y acarició su cintura: era pequeña y tenía como una brusca diferencia con lo de abajo, que era muy ancho. Notaba que tenía una forma y esa forma lo atraía cada vez más, como si tuviera algún misterio oculto. La siguió acariciando mientras seguía sintiendo esa molestia ¿o ese placer? debajo de su vientre.

Tratando de sentir mejor esas formas le fue abriendo cada más la ropa mientras un ardor inexplicable lo atravesaba desde abajo, un ardor que lo llevaba a querer sentirla cada vez más. Quiso sentir de nuevo esas cosas que ella tenía, esas cosas que la hacían diferente. Le puso una mano en cada pecho aferrándose a ellos por mucho tiempo hasta que ella le quitó las manos de allí con una queja, la estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza.

—Así no— Le dijo y le volvió a tomar las manos guiándolas hasta su cintura.

—Así está mejor. Me gusta que me toques pero la verdad es que recién nos estamos conociendo. ¡Oh! ¡Me haces tan feliz dejándome conocerte! Me gustaste siempre, pero ahora que te puedo tocar me gustas más... tus hombros, tus brazos, tu espalda, todo de ti me encanta —susurró mientras lo acariciaba en esas partes que nombraba y muy despacio le fue desanudando la camisa.

Él se dejó tocar y no volvió a moverse. Ella lo siguió acariciando, le siguió pasando la mano cada vez con más entusiasmo hasta que la sacó del todo la camisa y la dejó a un costado. Después lo miró sonriendo y lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, acariciándolo entonces con su cabello.

—Me gustas— Repitió suavemente la chica —Me gustas de verdad. Eres muy fuerte. Eres mucho más fuerte que Lheo ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en esto?!

Una corriente de excitación furiosa, que él no terminaba de entender, había recorrido el cuerpo de Tao. No podía explicarse que la había causado, pero lo que fuera tenía que ver con el hecho de que Kite hubiera nombrado a otro hombre.

Nunca le había pasado eso pero le gustó. Lo hacía sentirse vivo.

—Claro —Agregó ya más calmado —Si peleo con Lheo lo mato. Seguro.

— ¡No lo dije por eso! Era solo un decir… era sólo para decirte que eres muy fuerte. Y por favor, no vuelvas a decir esa palabra.

—¿Cuál?

—Matar. Es una palabra horrible.

—Yo puedo matar a cualquiera.

— ¡Te dije que no lo dijeras!

—No lo digo más.

Ella se sintió incómoda. Le pareció que las cosas no estaban marchando bien, que no debía ser así como se llevaban las parejas. En ese momento deberían estar abrazándose y besándose, no hablando de matar. Deberían estar encontrándose pero parecía que se estaban separando.

Kite se sintió tonta otra vez ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido nombrar a Lheo? ¡Tao parecía muy celoso! ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? A ver ¿Qué le había dicho Tange? Que lo besara, eso. ¿Qué más le había dicho? Que lo iba a disfrutar mucho, aunque tal vez la primera vez le dolería un poco. ¡Ah!

Kite miró sus pies avergonzada. Ya había recordado lo que le había dicho su hermana. Le había dicho que, en algún momento, él se iba a poner encima de ella y algo más sobre una cosa que le iba a poner adentro...

Sintió una gran ansiedad por lo que iba a suceder. Después miró a Tao, que se había quedado mirando como las olas del océano rompían contra la playa y le dio un poco de miedo. Su expresión era inefable pero a ella le parecía sentir como corría, por debajo de su piel, la fuerza de su sangre saiyana.

Pero ella también era fuerte, era una gran cazadora, había luchado contra bestias feroces. No podía sentir miedo. Y menos podía sentir miedo de alguien a quien siempre había amado. Tal vez le atemorizaba pensar en lo que iba a pasarle. Pero ¿Qué podía pasarle? Él estaba completamente quieto.

Tao se parecía a una fiera dormida con sus garras ocultas. Kite había luchado una vez con una fiera así. Era un enorme animal dorado y hermoso de larguísimos colmillos que la había asaltado de golpe y casi la había matado. Habían luchado a muerte. Ella apuñaló al fin a ese animal, pero éste ya le había desgarrado la piel de la espalda con sus filosas uñas. Se había salvado por muy poco.

Tao le recordaba a ese animal. Bello, poderoso, fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

—Tao… ¿Piensas volver a tu nave a ver a los demonios? ¿Piensas abandonarme? —Murmuró Kite solamente por decir algo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—No. Tengo que dejar a los demonios. Ahora tengo que descifrar otro misterio.

—¿Cuál?

—Tú—Respondió él, sin ninguna inflexión en su voz y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo no soy ningún misterio, soy solamente una mujer… tu mujer.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Presentía que, en cualquier momento se le iba a tirar encima.

Él pareció interesase de nuevo por su cuerpo. Estiró las manos y se las metió por debajo del vestido y otra vez se encontró con sus formas. Le fascinaba esa curva que formaban su cadera y su cintura, le dejó las manos allí. Quería sentir su piel, quería descubrirla. Quería saber que significaba eso de ser una mujer ¿qué le había dicho su madre? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? No lo recordaba.

Ella lo había tocado con su boca y eso le había gustado, le había gustado demasiado ¿Cómo había sido?

Tratando de recordar esa sensación Tao llevó su boca sobre la boca de ella y le pasó un poco la lengua sobre los labios. Así lo había hecho ella y era delicioso, tan delicioso como una fruta o un trago de licor, más tal vez. Era un gusto pero no podía decir que gusto era. ¿Era un gusto a sal? ¿Era un gusto a flores? ¿Así se sentía una mujer?

Kite le devolvió el beso con todo su entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta de que él estaba sacándose el cinto del pantalón, como queriendo librarse de algo que lo molestaba demasiado.

Ella sentía también que le molestaba su ropa pero no se atrevía a quitársela. De todas formas su vestido ya estaba demasiado abierto y su falda se había levantado dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Él la estaba mirando.

— ¿Porqué tienes las piernas tan gruesas? ¿Te sirven para caminar mejor?

— ¡Tao! ¡Qué dices! Así somos las mujeres… bueno, algunas.

—Me gusta.

Después de decir eso se inclinó sobre sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza sobre su falda.

—Se siente suave— Le dijo.

Ella no supo que responderle y le acarició el cabello. Despacito empezó a deshacerle las trenzas y le besó la frente.

Después de besarlo por un rato lo miró: Tao era realmente como se lo había imaginado, era atractivo aún con esa cicatriz debajo de su hombro y su piel oscura contrastaba con la de ella tan blanca. Le acarició sus anchos hombros y lo acercó más sobre ella: un poco más...

Él se puso de pie, arrojó su cinto a un costado y el pantalón, que así le quedaba muy flojo, se le cayó sobre las rodillas. No tenía ropa interior.

Ella lo miró desconcertada, de golpe se había quedado desnudo y para nada parecía importarle.

—Me alegra —murmuró un tanto turbada —me alegra que no tengas vergüenza de mí. Que entiendas que te amo.

Kite lo volvió a mirar. Estaba conmocionada: nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, al menos no así: con su órgano sexual levantado. Mirar eso le producía una impresión indescriptible. Algunas veces había visto sin querer a sus hermanos estando desnudos, pero aquello era diferente ¿Que significaba eso? ¿Qué significaba que tuviera eso así?

¿Qué tenía que hacer ella? Su ropa también estaba muy suelta, las cintas de los hombros se le habían desatado y su falda estaba levantada del todo, dejando ver la fina tela que las mujeres se ataban entre las piernas como ropa interior ¿Y él? Él le dejaba ver todo sin que buscara cubrirse de ninguna forma.

Ella lo miró con mucha vergüenza, hubiera querido que la tragara la tierra. No se había imaginado para nada que las cosas serían así.

Él siguió tratando de sentirla, se sentó frente a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros desatándole del todo el vestido que le cayó sobre la cintura. Le miró los pechos que habían quedado totalmente a la vista y le dijo:

—Me gustan.

Y volvió a poner sus manos sobre ellos. Las apoyó torpemente y los apretó con fuerza.

Ella lo apartó porque sentía dolor ¿Sería ese el dolor del que le había hablado su hermana? Podía ser, pero le daba la impresión de que se trataba de algo más, algo que tenía que ver con ese órgano que tenía su esposo sobre las piernas y que ahora podía verle demasiado bien, ya que él no se preocupaba en ocultarlo. Podía verlo aunque prefería no hacerlo. Le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Le daba vergüenza y miedo mirarle ese miembro así, parado. Era de color oscuro, como su piel, y estaba totalmente duro, hasta parecía que se le hubiera agrandado. Y esa punta descubierta que tenía lo hacía parecerse a una especie de fruta. Pero no, más bien parecía un arma, algo agresivo, algo que iría directo hacia ella y que podía lastimarla.

¿Algo agresivo? ¡No! Debía ser una impresión solamente, una impresión debida a su inexperiencia. Él la amaba ¿o no? Y ni tenía conciencia de lo que le estaba pasando, no quería lastimarla, quería solamente sentirla, como ella quería sentirlo a él.

Entonces, evitando mirar demasiado, lo abrazó. Le rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado desnuda del todo porque su cinto se había soltado y el resto de su ropa había caído sobre sus pies.

Él, sin tener conciencia de sus deseos, la abrazó también y su abrazo resultó casi asfixiante. Le pasó las manos con fuerza por la espalda y llegó a la parte superior de sus nalgas. Cuando sintió es parte de su cuerpo se sintió fascinado. Le encantaba sentir esas formas redondas y firmes, tan grandes que no cabían en sus manos, le encantaba sentirlas y no sabía por qué.

—Me gusta— Repitió él —Me gusta mucho…

Kite sentía ya que el amor y el deseo la estaban quemando. Se estaba empezando a olvidar de la vergüenza. Mientras él le pasaba las manos por la espalda percibió un latido debajo de su vientre y una necesidad muy femenina de sentir a su hombre. Era una necesidad de tenerlo, y de tenerlo adentro. No sabía cómo hacer, y parecía que él lo supiera menos, pero siguiendo lo que tal vez fuera un ancestral instinto, o lo que tal vez fuera el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho su hermana, tomó a su esposo de las manos y se recostó de espaldas. Entonces él quedó recostado encima de ella.

Kite separó un poco sus piernas, mientras con sus rodillas atraía hacia sí la cadera del muchacho, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Necesitaba sentirlo, y ya no le tenía miedo.

Él reaccionó al sentirla tan cerca, intentó ponerse sobre ella, empujarla, tocarla, captar esa esencia femenina que no entendía. Así, llegando hasta el máximo en sus ansias de sentirla, ubicó su pene entre las piernas abiertas de ella y, sin proponérselo, se lo apoyó sobre los labios exteriores de la vulva.

Y respondiendo él también a una necesidad, que tal vez fuera su instinto, empujó su cadera hacia adelante y sintió que entraba en el cuerpo de su mujer. Penetró en su vagina y ésta se dilató mientras su himen se rompía. Y él lo sintió, se dio cuenta que estaba adentro de ella, y mientras percibía eso experimentó un placer que nunca antes había imaginado que iba a sentir. Allí se dio cuenta de para qué le servía su pene, ese órgano extraño que se le movía sólo. Le servía para relacionarse, al fin, con alguien: con una mujer.

Ella gritó porque sintió que él estaba entrando en ella y que al hacerlo la lastimaba un poco. Se dio cuenta que algo se le había desgarrado. Sentía algo muy raro, algo que no podía decir si era dolor o placer, era como la respuesta a una necesidad. Era lo que le faltaba para ser mujer: sentir la potencia de su hombre.

Pero se sintió feliz de tenerlo adentro, ahora era completamente suya.

Entonces lo abrazó, lo besó sobre los labios y lo atrajo todo lo que pudo sobre ella. Le acarició la espalda y le besó el cuello, respiró el dulce olor de su pelo y suspiró en un éxtasis de placer. Él era suyo ahora.

Y el muchacho, que no entendía nada de la vida, sintió ahora que se estaba atando a una nueva realidad, la realidad de su mujer y de ese placer que sentía. Ahora su cuerpo era de ella, ella le pertenecía a él y él a ella. Creyó que estarían unidos así, para siempre. Se sintió enganchado a ella, tan enganchado que tuvo miedo de desengancharse, de que ella lo dejara y de ya no poder sentirla. Sintió que tenía que seguir encima de ella para siempre, penetrándola para siempre.

No podía explicarlo pero sentía que si la soltaba se iba a perder. Que si la soltaba todo se iba a derrumbar ya que ella era, ahora, su único amarre al mundo.

Por eso se mantuvo adentro de ella intentando no dejarla. Trató de seguir así, apretándola con su cuerpo para que no se fuera a ningún lado. Siguió teniéndola contra el suelo, manteniéndola debajo de él. Siguió penetrándola porque sentía que su ser estaba anclado al mundo a través de su pene metido la vagina de ella. Si se lo sacaba quedaría a la deriva.

Pero su cuerpo le exigió dejarse llevar hasta el punto máximo del placer, la eyaculación, punto peligroso en el que sintió que se vaciaba, que se derramaba adentro de su mujer en infinitos destellos de felicidad y angustia.

Él también gritó y después de eso no pudo volver a penetrarla por un rato. Su miembro había quedado fláccido y ya no le respondía. Pero aún así no la soltó. Se mantuvo aferrado a ella, lastimándole los brazos en su afán de perpetuarla así: eternamente entregada a él, eternamente suya.

Dentro de la mente de Tao no existía el tiempo. Creyó que en el momento en que la dejara iba a quedar suelto, desenganchado para siempre, fuera de la realidad, perdido en un universo infinito y lleno de enemigos. No creía que fueran a tener ningún futuro, solamente podía ver el presente. Ver, sentir y nombrar el presente, estar adentro de ella, encima de ella, mirar sus dulces ojos negros, besar su boca, acariciar su femenino cuerpo, tocar sus grandes pechos, chupar sus pezones, aferrarse a su pequeña cintura, meterse entre sus anchas y redondeadas caderas.

Agarró su pene con una mano y éste se endureció enseguida. Entonces volvió a penetrarla.

Y mientras la penetraba necesitó tocarla y lo necesitó tanto que sus manos se convirtieron en una insufrible presión y su abrazo en un peso demasiado grande. Empezó a retorcerle los pezones con las manos y a pesar de que ella era muy fuerte no lo pudo soportar más; no lo pudo resistir más. No pudo soportar más ni esas pesadas manos que la prensaban por todos lados ni ese miembro duro y agresivo que embestía permanentemente entre sus piernas y seguía buscando meterse en ella. Entraba y salía y volvía a entrar, como si quisiera partirla al medio.

Él seguía y seguía, enloquecido, en un goce descontrolado.

Kite se dio cuenta que Tao estaba fuera de sí. Sus manos parecían querer desgarrarle la carne y ya ni siquiera se fijaba por adonde la quería penetrar. Eso a Kite le estaba doliendo cada vez más, era horrible. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, sentía que la estaba haciendo pedazos.

—Ya basta… me estás lastimando— empezó a quejarse —Ya basta… yo nunca estuve con un hombre y ya no puedo… me duele... ¡me duele demasiado! ¡¿Qué me haces?! ¡Ya basta!

Pasó tiempo hasta que la voz suplicante de la chica llegara a los oídos de Tao. Le costó mucho llegar a escucharla y aún cuando pudo hacerlo no pudo entender ni su queja ni su dolor. Pensó que ella quería dejarlo.

Dejarlo. Dejarlo solo. Solo. Como lo había estado siempre.

—Ya basta mi amor, no me lastimes más… mi amor…

—Mi amor… —repitió él —Quieres dejarme.

— ¿Dejarte? No, mi amor… ¡Yo jamás te dejaría! tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. ¿No lo crees? ¡Toda la vida! Y ya no sigas, me haces daño y te haces daño tú mismo ¿Es que acaso quieres lastimarme? ¿Quieres herirme como si fuese uno de los animales que cazamos? ¡Ya basta, por favor, ya basta! ¡Me duele!

Allí él comenzó a comprender. Era cierto, la estaba lastimando. ¿Sería cierto que podría herirla y matarla, igual que a los animales que cazaban?

Él la miró a los ojos y se sintió muy mal. Ella estaba llorando. ¿Acaso lloraba por su culpa? ¿Lloraba porque estaba herida? Por supuesto que no quería hacerle daño, la amaba, la amaba con toda su locura, nunca iba a dejarla y de ninguna manera iba a lastimarla.

Entonces, con un grito de angustia, le retiró el miembro y se separó de ella sin haber vuelto a eyacular. Se recostó a su lado. Aún respiraba agitadamente y aún la deseaba pero no quería hacerle ningún mal, no quería herirla. No se atrevió a volver a tocarla y se quedó de espaldas sobre la arena, cubriéndose las partes íntimas con las manos pero no para ocultarlas sino para aliviarlas. Se sentía despedazado, como si sus genitales hubieran tomado vida propia y se hubieran ligado para siempre al cuerpo de su mujer. Cuando se separó le dolieron y le ardieron, como si se le hubieran rebelado. Allí se dio cuenta que podía aliviarse con sus propias manos. Y hasta a sus propias manos sentía extrañas, como si fueran de otra persona.

Ella se quedó acostada a su lado, dolorida. Siguió llorando, dejó correr las lágrimas por su cara mientras se vestía. Después le tomó las manos que él mantenía obsesivamente sobre sus partes masculinas. Al tomarle las manos, instintivamente, se dio cuenta de lo que él necesitaba y le agarró el pene con mucha vergüenza. Entonces entendió que no tenía por qué sentirla. Ni vergüenza ni miedo. El cuerpo de su esposo era su cuerpo también. Lo miró a la cara, vio su sonrisa complacida y amorosamente, sin saberlo, le permitió terminar así. Se sorprendió y se asustó al verlo eyacular entre sus manos. Ella no sabía que eso les pasara a los hombres. Él tampoco lo sabía. Se sintió vacío nuevamente, pero esta vez se había vaciado en las manos de su mujer y no entendía cómo le había ocurrido eso. Se miró perplejo y dejó que ella lo secara y lo cubriera con la camisa.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — Le preguntó — ¿Estás herida? ¿Te molestó lo que pasó? Fue muy raro. Y ahora nos mojamos…

—No… no fue raro… es lo que tenía que pasar.

Kite no lloraba por estar herida, lloraba un poco por el dolor y un poco por la decepción. Lloraba porque tal vez había esperado otra cosa, un poco más de ternura. Kite había esperado que las cosas hubieran sido como ella presentía que eran entre su hermana y Lheo. Ella no sabía como hacían el amor pero entendía que él se lo hacía con dulzura y respeto. No sentía que hubiera recibido eso de Tao. Se sentía maltratada, casi como si hubiera sido violada. Pero no era así, ella lo había querido, solamente que no lo había querido así.

Lloraba también por la felicidad de ser mujer al fin, ni ella sabía exactamente porque lloraba. No estaba demasiado herida pero tenía un gran dolor en sus partes femeninas y entre las nalgas. Tenía moretones entre las piernas y sangre en uno de sus pezones. Hasta su cara estaba un poco lastimada por un manotazo que sin querer él le había dado.

También tenía una mano mojada y pegajosa. Bueno, eso había sido lo mejor. Había sido una muestra de que él se le había entregado, que había decidido respetarla.

Pero todo había sido bastante violento.

Ella nunca había visto ni escuchado que así fueran las relaciones entre las parejas, ni siquiera entre las parejas de un hombre con dos mujeres. Su hermana solía decirle que todo aquello era muy lindo, y había sido lindo, pero hubiera sido más lindo si él hubiera tenido más límites. Si lo hubiera hecho más despacio. Debió haberla dejado después de la primera vez ¿No se había dado cuenta? Había pretendido penetrarla por todos lados, de golpe. No iba a permitírselo nunca más.

Bueno, estaba bien, él de esas cosas no sabía nada. Tendría que intentar enseñarle ella, que supiera lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Lo entendía. Entendía que no supiera nada de mujeres. Se había pasado la vida solo, pero ya no lo estaría nunca más.

No tenía nada que temer. Al final Tao le demostró que la amaba. A partir de ahora solamente tenía que decirle como portarse con ella y la próxima vez las cosas serían diferentes.

Ya no sería tan violento. Él no volvería a sentirse raro, la llenaría de besos y de ternura, ya no volvería a hacerle daño.

Tao se había dado cuenta que le había hecho daño porque la veía llorar.

—Kite… mi amor… no llores… y nunca me dejes…— Él también estaba llorando.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te lo dije, nunca voy a dejarte, soy tu mujer para siempre.

* * *

NOTA GATTARA: Bueno, como ven, los capítulos además de OC son largos, pero espero que les vayan dando una oportunidad, la historia también es larga y como estoy ocupada en otros fics no la actualizaré demasiado seguido.

Perdón por el largo lemon del final, esta primera relación de Tao y Kite era realmente muy importante. Tao, supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta, es esquizofrénico, o hablando comúnmente, está loco. Es propio de este tipo de locura escuchar voces y no reconocer el cuerpo, o verlo despedazado. En el caso de Tao el amor de Kite será muy importante para estabilizarlo, el amor que ella siente y el amor que él llega a sentir a través del placer que consigue con ella. Y ojo, loco no significa estúpido. Tao es muy inteligente.

Pero no se enganchen solamente en el tema de la esquizofrenia, vayan prestando atención a los personajes. Los principales son Lúa, Tao, Kite, Lheo y Tange. Cada uno tiene una personalidad y representa una cosa. Lúa: el dolor, Tao: la locura, Kite: el amor, Lheo: el deseo y Tange: el placer. Pero claro, voy tratando de darles humanidad, o mejor dicho saiyano – sayumidad….

Ya los verán más saiyanos más adelante, y no se preocupen, aunque tenga pocos lectores no la dejaré.

Los amo.

Namasté


	3. Los padres y los nombres

Tao y su mujer estaban recostados en la arena, mirando ponerse el sol. El agua salada del océano les rozaba apenas los pies, dejándoles una sensación muy agradable en cada oleada. Pero ya era tarde, a esa hora el clima comenzaba a ponerse frío, soplaba el viento y ambos tenían hambre.

Kite se sentía algo incómoda pero no tenía deseos de regresar al poblado, ni le parecía necesario. Pensaba que el planeta era inmenso y que podrían estar muy bien ellos dos, solos. Había manadas de animales para cazar y estaban brotando los primeros frutos comestibles. Pensaba que podían refugiarse en cualquier cueva hasta que construyeran una casa. Ellos eran demasiado fuertes como para temerles a las bestias salvajes, o a cualquier otro peligro.

Entonces le propuso a Tao buscar una cueva donde pasar la noche. Él le respondió que necesitaban regresar enseguida y, sin hacer caso de sus protestas, se dispuso a partir con ella.

─ ¡¿Acaso necesitas ver a tu madre?!─ Protestó Kite ─ ¡Te aseguro que ella está perfectamente, tan perfectamente como siempre! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo sin que tener a nadie cerca y tu madre me pone muy nerviosa!

─No es por eso─ respondió él inexpresivamente y sin agregar más nada la tomó de la mano y partieron. Llegaron a la casa cuando ya era muy entrada la noche. Todos en el poblado dormían.

Los Nychas habían construido todas sus viviendas con grandes bloques de piedra. Éstas tenían ventanas muy pequeñas que cubrían con cueros de animales, y no tenían puertas que separaran las habitaciones, sino cortinas, que ponían solamente cuando hacía frío. En los cuartos destinados para dormir armaban unas camas muy cómodas con cueros, pieles y mantas. Aparte, mantenían unos leños ardiendo en un rincón ventilado. Ese tipo de fogatas eran encendidas en todos los cuartos, tanto en invierno como en verano.

La habitación que Lúa había preparado para la pareja no solamente tenía un lugar para dormir, sino también una pileta construida muy cerca del fuego como para que el agua pudiera calentarse. Tenía también una gran mesa de piedra y varias sillas de madera cubiertas por pieles. Kite se sorprendió de lo grande y bonita que era.

─ ¿Quién construyó todo esto? ─ Preguntó mirando admirada a su alrededor.

─Yo y mi madre─ Respondió Tao que, arrodillado al lado del fuego, estaba cortando en trozos un animal que habían capturado en el camino. Luego lo dispuso sobre las brasas para asarlo como cena.

Kite se arrodilló a su lado y, sonriendo, le acarició la mano, después la llevó a sus labios e intentó besarla. Él la retiró un tanto bruscamente, la enredó en sus cabellos y se levantó, obligándola a ella también a levantarse.

─Tenemos que cubrir esa puerta─ Dijo Kite mientras él, abrazándola, la atraía contra su cuerpo.

─Allí está mi madre.

─Por eso mismo... ¡por tu madre! ¡No me gusta tenerla tan cerca! mi amor ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir con tu madre? ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la playa? ¡Hubiéramos podido construir nuestra propia casa!

─Mi madre no puede dejarme, tiene miedo.

─ ¿Miedo de qué? Está rodeada de gente buena, por aquí cerca viven todos tus hermanos, supongo que se lleva bien con ellos ¿no? ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo?

─Tiene miedo de mí.

Kite no le dio demasiada importancia a esa respuesta, ni comprendió lo extraña que era. Tao le estaba acariciando la espalda con una mano mientras deslizaba la otra debajo de su cintura. Sus caricias parecían más suaves, sus manos no la presionaban, como la habían presionado esa tarde en la playa. Buscaban sentirla, acercarla, envolverla, penetrarla.

Ella disfrutaba envuelta en los cálidos brazos de su esposo, pero no podía dejar de mirar, nerviosamente, la puerta. Esperaba encontrarse, de golpe, con la mirada de su suegra. Esa sensación incómoda no le permitía dejarse llevar por sus deseos, había algo raro allí.

Algo siniestro.

Cuando él empezó a sacarle el vestido, no lo pudo soportar más. Se desprendió de su abrazo, se dirigió a la puerta, y acomodó apresuradamente unos cueros para que la cubrieran, formando una especie de improvisada cortina. Más tranquila ya, regresó a su lado y le tomó las dos manos con las suyas mientras le decía:

─Ahora todo va a ser más lindo, mi amor ¿Ya no me lastimarás verdad? No me lastimarás porque me quieres ¿porque me quieres, no es cierto?

Él no le respondió pero la besó sobre los labios.

La besó durante mucho tiempo, igual, de la misma forma, que ella lo había besado esa tarde, pasándole la lengua con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz.

Porque él no era suave, nunca lo había sido.

Después, bastante después, cuando ya Kite se había quedado dormida, Tao miraba fijamente un hueco que había dejado la cortina puesta sobre la puerta. Un hueco detrás del cual solamente parecía existir la más profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Lúa se maldijo íntimamente, cada día y cada noche, por haber decidido que su hijo y su nuera vivieran en esa misma casa. Se maldijo ella y maldijo el deseo que veía en Tao cuando miraba a la hija de Avoc, los gritos extasiados que escuchaba cada noche y cada amanecer desde la habitación, las sonrisas de satisfacción de la chica, el verla andar semidesnuda… Los maldijo inconscientemente porque esa había sido su propia decisión, ella había querido que se casaran. Era ella la que quería nietos para hacer poderosa a su familia. Ella los había instalado allí. Había querido que su hijo fuera normal teniendo una mujer a su lado, pero ahora no lo soportaba. Tampoco le parecía normal ahora. Era como si su mujer le ocupara toda la vida y nada más existiera fuera de ella: eso era, precisamente, lo que no toleraba.

Hacía muchos años que la reina de Nycha seguía con las mismas costumbres, ella se levantaba antes que nadie y preparaba algunas frutas para el desayuno. Después de desayunar tenía que limpiar, acomodar las camas y poner agua a calentar para el día. Después de eso podía salir a cazar, a pescar o a buscar plantas comestibles.

Algunas mujeres y sus familias habían empezado a cultivar las plantas identificadas como más útiles y a criar animales que daban leche y huevos. Esas actividades era muy provechosas pero Lúa las tenía como poco dignas porque, en Sayumi, los que cultivaban o tenían animales, o sea los agricultores, eran considerados una clase inferior a la de los comerciantes. Ella se limitaba a intercambiar sus piezas de caza, pieles o cueros, por vegetales y otros productos. Además de ser buena cazadora, Lúa tenía gran habilidad para confeccionar ropas, y también las intercambiaba por comestibles.

Algo que molestaba a Lúa era que había siempre mucho trabajo por hacer, dentro y fuera de la casa. Repetidas veces ocurrió que, cuando ella se levantaba, como siempre muy temprano, su hijo y su nuera aún dormían. Ellos no se levantaban hasta pasado el mediodía. Eso la irritó muchísimo y un día se los dijo de muy mal modo a los dos; él no le hizo caso y siguió durmiendo pero Kite intentó levantarse cada vez más temprano. Un día decidió preparar ella misma el desayuno. El problema fue que ella odiaba las frutas que tanto le gustaban a su suegra, el único desayuno al que estaba acostumbrada, y que consideraba comestible, consistía en un trozo de carne asada acompañado por una bebida caliente.

─Mire reina─ Le dijo el primer día que consiguió levantarse a tiempo para tener todo listo ─Le preparé el desayuno ¿Qué le parece?

Un gesto de marcada repugnancia apareció en la cara de Lúa cuando miró la carne roja, semi-cocida, y las humeantes tazas que su nuera había acomodado prolijamente sobre la mesa de madera y piedra que estaba en medio de la sala.

─Así que no solamente tengo que soportar tus gritos de bestia en celo, sino también tus asquerosas comidas─ Le dijo, manteniendo su gesto asqueado, y como gozando de ello.

─ ¿Nunca te dije que eres una bestia? Te lo digo ahora ─Agregó.

─Me dijo gorda, fea y torpe, pero nunca bestia─ Murmuró Kite poniéndose muy nerviosa al pensar en lo que había dicho Lúa sobre sus gritos ─Pero no se preocupe, ya no tendrá que escucharnos, Tao y yo nos iremos de aquí hoy mismo.

─No me hagas caso─ Respondió Lúa y con un gesto de desdén se sentó a la mesa. A continuación se sirvió una taza de infusión pero despreció la carne, ya que realmente no le gustaba.

─Te lo digo con cariño ─Agregó displicentemente─ Supongo que la brutalidad es típica de tu clan, es sabido que los hijos de Avoc son todos unas bestias. ¡Pero no me hables de irte! ¿Irte adonde? No puedes. Es muy probable que ya tengas tú un hijo en tu vientre y para parirlo necesitarás de mi ayuda Ninguno de los dos puede irse ¿Entendiste?

─¡Quiero irme porque ya no la soporto!─ Respondió Kite con firmeza ─¿Tener un hijo? Yo soy muy capaz de tener un bebé adonde sea. Mi hermana Tangerine tuvo a su tercer hijo hace poco y no la ayudó nadie.

─Claro, la otra bestia─ Ironizó Lúa ─ ¡Las bestias pueden parir en cualquier lado!

Kite estuvo a punto de alzar aún más la voz y decirle a su suegra que se metiera con ella, si quería, pero que ni se le ocurriera insultar a su hermana ¿Quién se creía que para maltratar así a su clan? estuvo a punto de gritarle de todo, pero su grito se le ahogó en la garganta cuando vio a Tao.

─Mi amor ─ Dijo dirigiéndose a él ─Te hice el desayuno para que podamos irnos temprano de aquí ¿Para qué regresamos? ¡No lo entiendo!

Él sonrió y la tomó por los hombros para darle un beso. Lúa se dio la vuelta como para no mirarlos.

─ Tao─ dijo ácidamente la reina ─ a ver si le tapas un poco la boca a esa bestia de tu mujer para que me deje dormir ¡ya no la soporto!

Kite se quedó helada cuando su esposo le puso una mano sobre la boca con gesto ausente, como si hubiera obedecido inconscientemente a su madre, sin pensar que, con eso, podía estar ofendiéndola.

─ ¿Es broma verdad? ─ Dijo apartándole la mano ─Vamos querido, dime que esto es una broma y dile a tu madre que ya no me insulte porque me duele, vamos... ¡Dile!

Lúa sonreía con gesto de suficiencia mientras miraba a su hijo que parecía no entender nada del asunto.

Kite se secó las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar de sus ojos intentando que nadie la viera. No podía creer que estuviera llorando cuando había pasado tan poco tiempo desde su boda, cuando debería sentirse más que feliz, cuando ya creía que su esposo había empezado a entenderla ¿La entendía realmente?

Parecía que Tao se hubiera quedado mirando a su madre como si la reina tuviera algún poder desconocido que le impidiese hablar.

─ ¡Dile que me ofendió! ─ se exasperó Kite ─Me levanté temprano para hacer el desayuno y me dijo que es asqueroso ¡Me dijo que soy una bestia...! ─ Las palabras empezaron a brotar apresuradamente de su garganta y ya no se controlaba ─ ¡Dile algo! Yo no le dije nada, no le hice nada para que me trate así ¡Esta loca!

─Esta criatura─ Dijo Lúa sacudiendo la cabeza─ Pobrecita ¡no soporta las bromas! Pero bueno hijo... Tú eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacerla gritar, pero ella no es lo suficientemente mujer para callarse ¡Un cuerpo tan grande para tan poca mujer! ¡Qué lástima!

Y con estas palabras, que consideró como un gran logro, Lúa se retiró. Estaba segura de haber dejado moralmente destruida a su odiada nuera. No se preguntaba que ganaba con ello pero sentía una satisfacción interna muy grande. No solamente la hirió con las palabras, también lo hizo con el tono con el que las había dicho, un tono en el que se mezclaban el asco y el desprecio, un tono profundamente ofensivo.

─Mamá está loca─ Murmuró Tao cuando la vio retirarse tan satisfecha de sí misma pero Kite no le prestó a atención y, atropellándolo, salió corriendo.

Hubiera querido irse para siempre a otro lado y no regresar jamás, pero algo le decía que eso, por ahora, era imposible. La casa de Tangerine quedaba muy cerca y fue hacia allí, hacia el único lugar donde tenía una verdadera amiga.

La casa donde vivían era tan grande como la de Lúa y estaba construida sobre una colina con las ventanas dirigidas hacia el norte, con el fin de captar la mayor cantidad posible de luz solar en las épocas frías. Estaba rodeada por los árboles frutales que Lheo había plantado. A un lado de la entrada tenía una planta trepadora con flores amarillas que caían sobre la puerta, como una especie de cortina.

Tange ya tenía tres niños: Tadiel, que había cumplido tres años, Rhea de un año y medio y el pequeño Mihael, que, tal como había dicho Kite, había nacido hacía muy poco sin ninguna ayuda; el parto sorprendió a su hermana cazando en el medio de un bosque, sin que hubiera nadie cerca para atenderla.

Kite apartó la planta que cubría la puerta y entró de golpe, sin darse cuenta de que todos allí estaban durmiendo.

Los niños dormían, cada uno en su camita, en una habitación al frente. Tange y su esposo dormían en una habitación situada un poco más atrás, pegada a la otra.

─Que tonta soy─ Murmuró Kite cuando entró y se dio cuenta que Rhea se había despertado con el ruido y estaba empezando a llorar; entonces la levantó en brazos e intentó calmarla para que no despertara al resto. Mientras la mecía la miró con admiración: la niña era realmente muy bonita, tenía rasgos muy finos, como los de su abuela Aura, la piel un poco morena, como la de su padre, y en sus cabellos alternaban unos mechones turquesas, negros y rojos que su madre adornaba con varias cintitas.

"Pronto tendré yo una niña como ésta" Pensó Kite sintiéndose ya más tranquila. No creyó que valiera la pena molestar con sus problemas y en lugar de irrumpir con quejas, como venía dispuesta a hacer, dejó a Rhea, de nuevo dormida, en su camita. Después puso un poco de carne en las brasas que ardían en un rincón y también puso un poco de agua a calentar para preparar el desayuno, pensando que, tal vez, en casa de su hermana lo que ella hiciera sería mejor recibido que en la suya propia.

Realmente fue muy bien recibido, tanto a Tange como a Lheo les encantaba la carne medio cruda y el té de hierbas. Apenas se levantaron empezaron a comer, ni siquiera le preguntaron a Kite que era lo que estaba haciendo allí.

─Últimamente estoy comiendo muchísimo─ Decía Tange mientras se comía un tercer trozo ─Creo que es porque estoy amamantando a los bebés o porque nuestra raza necesita muchísima energía, no lo sé, pero tú ─Agregó dirigiéndose a Kite que se había quedado callada, sin comer nada y con una expresión bastante triste ─ ¿No deberías estar haciéndole el desayuno a tu esposo? Y... ¿Qué tal las cosas con él? ¡Más te vale que me lo cuentes todo!─ Terminó diciendo con una pícara sonrisa.

Kite miró a Lheo que había empezado a limpiar la hoguera que estaba en un lado de la habitación. Estaba sacando las cenizas para encender nuevamente el fuego y poner a asar más carne.

─Me parece que tu esposo es mejor compañero que el mío─ Dijo ─Al menos no tiene a su madre permanentemente pegada a él.. ¡La bruja de su madre! ─ Gritó llamando la atención de él que se dirigió a ella preguntando:

─ ¿Qué pasa con mi madre?

─ ¡Ah, con tu madre nada! ¡No hablaba de ti! Aura siempre me pareció muy dulce... Hablaba de Lúa la madre de mi esposo ¡Ella sí que es una bruja!

─Cuídate de hablar de la reina ─ Respondió Lheo con seriedad ─Es gracias a ella que estamos unidos como pueblo.

─ ¿Es que realmente no la conoces? Parece que tuviera dominado a su hijo por un poder secreto ¡Es malvada! Insulta como si eso le diera mucho placer, nos trata a todos de bestias… no puedes imaginarte lo mal que me sentí hoy después de todo lo que me dijo. Tengo muchísimas ganas de irme muy lejos de ella… ¡pero creo que Tao no será capaz de seguirme! Lo tiene atemorizado con algo ¡pero no sé con qué! ¡Es bruja!

─No Kite... ¡no! Sucede que ni la reina, ni Tao, quieren separar a nuestro pueblo, cálmate... no hace falta que te vayas muy lejos, construyan una casa para ustedes, es muy simple.

Lheo decía estas cosas mientras les cambiaba los pañales a Rhea y a Mihael. Kite no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decía pero no podía menos que sonreír mirándolo atender a sus hijitos.

─ ¿Dan mucho trabajo los bebés? ─ Preguntó entonces.

─Da más trabajo criarlos que tenerlos─ Respondió Tange mientras su esposo le entregaba a su niño más pequeño y ella se lo ponía en el pecho ─Pero valen la pena.

Lheo dejó su hija, ya limpia y cambiada, y se dirigió a su cuñada mirándola con seriedad: una seriedad especial que lo caracterizaba a veces, especialmente cuando consideraba que iba a decir algo importante.

─Mira Kite─ le dijo ─No puedes juzgar a Lúa cuando no tienes la menor idea de sus razones para ser así ¿Sabes acaso de donde viene? ¿Sabes lo que ha sufrido en su vida? ¿Sabes lo importante que es para nosotros y la responsabilidad que ella tiene? ¿Sabes qué ha venido a este mundo después de ver cómo su propio mundo era quemado? ¿Sabes que ella vio como todos sus seres queridos eran asesinados? ¿Sabías que la mismísima reina saiyana le dio la responsabilidad de sacar adelante este planeta?

─Sí, creo que sé algo de esas cosas, es algo que venimos escuchando desde que éramos niños. Pero todas nuestras madres vieron su mundo destruido, Aura: tu madre, Maya: la madre de Tange y mi propia madre, todas, todas pasaron por lo mismo, pero no todas se largan a insultar enloquecidas como Lúa.

─No todas tienen tantas responsabilidades ─Replicó Lheo y a continuación se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso y se quedó en silencio, mientras Kite y Tange lo miraban un tanto molestas.

─He pensado mucho en estas cosas ─Agregó después de un rato, mirando a las mujeres con un gesto que era casi de disculpa ─Tal vez puedan entenderme y tal vez no. Tange, tú, al menos ¿Me entiendes?

─Supongo que debo hacerlo porque eres mi esposo, te entiendo, pero no me gusta ver tan triste a mi hermana cuando hace tan poco que se casó y debería estar divirtiéndose como nos divertíamos nosotros ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Con nosotros no se metía nadie!

─Tal vez me entiendan un poco más si me escuchan ─Prosiguió Lheo mientras metía sus manos entre sus largos y finos cabellos ─He hecho una canción sobre esto...

─Endemoniadas canciones ¡Son tan hermosas! ¡Cántala por favor! ─ Exclamó Tangerine.

Lheo dejó caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y empezó a cantar. Su voz, clara y hermosa, pareció elevarse hasta el cielo y el ambiente se inundó con una melodía cálida y triste.

Cantó una canción que hablaba sobre un mundo que él podía ver a través de los ojos de sus madres. Ese mundo estaba completamente solitario, cubierto de cenizas y envuelto en llamas. Su alma, su propia y conmovida alma caía en un vació cercano a la muerte y desde allí se encontraba mirando la lava de un volcán que había sepultado su casa y con ella todas sus pertenencias. Sus seres queridos yacían allí debajo, deformados e irreconocibles; sus cuerpos carbonizados se confundían con las piedras ígneas y con los restos del lugar en donde habían vivido.

Ya no quedaba nada y lo que quedaba se había convertido en una masa espantosa de dolor, el sol se veía como sangre y el agua era venenosa, una espesa humareda cubría todo ese horror y un humo negro y tóxico penetraba su alma matándolo lentamente, arrastrándolo con los condenados…

Lheo modulaba su voz de una forma muy triste, pero muy bella. Cantaba sobre todo eso que él podía ver a través de los ojos de sus madres, mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Si algún día se extinguiese esa hoguera " Decía su canción "Podría reposar mi cabeza en la tierra y escuchar las voces de mis amigos que claman en su condena, allí... bajo un desierto de piedra negra donde agonizan almas en pena, donde ayer mi amor reía, y todo vivía, ahora… ahora tan sólo quedan... llamas y azufre, fuego y arena..."

Después su entonación cambió un poco, tomó un dejo de esperanza, mientras cantaba sobre las sobrevivientes que llegaban al nuevo mundo.

Su canción terminó así:

"Hijas de la extinción síganme, vengan, dejen atrás la muerta humareda, dejen atrás el dolor y traigan sus semillas a la nueva tierra. Allí verán nacer, tras los cadáveres, la vida nueva..."

Después que Lheo pronunciara, mejor dicho cantara, aquellas palabras, hubo un largo silencio.

En la mente de Kite se había representado un planeta entero completamente quemado, donde nada era reconocible, lleno de cadáveres vueltos cenizas, cubierto de un humo que no dejaba distinguir el océano de la tierra firme. Un mundo apocalíptico y terminal que era mirado por los ojos de Lúa, por los ojos de su madre, y por los ojos de todas las otras madres que habían llegado al que ahora era su mundo: Nichya.

Mientras tanto Tange se secaba las lágrimas que no dejaban sus ojos y Lheo tomaba en brazos a la pequeña Rhea que había comenzado a llorar también, como si hubiese entendido de qué se trataba.

─Pareciera que esa canción tan triste hizo llorar a tu hijita─ Dijo Kite ─Pero me sirvió para entender muchas cosas o al menos para sentirlas. ¡Oh, Lheo! ¡Tienes el don de transmitir sentimientos! ¿No puedes transmitir también sentimientos alegres?

─No era mi intención entristecerte, sucede que las canciones cantan muchas cosas, tanto alegres como tristes, esta canción es sólo un pensamiento, son las cosas que se me cruzan por la cabeza cuando imagino el mundo de nuestras madres.

─Bien, supongo que deberé entender a mi suegra que quedó con el corazón destruido. Está bien, lo entiendo, quedó con su corazón destruido y ya no lo tiene ¡Pero tal vez algo de eso cambie cuando nazca su primer nieto! Algo me comentó ¿saben? Creo que espera con mucha ilusión a su nieto, o nieta.

─Tendrás para entretenerte─ Le dijo su hermana mientras tomaba a su niña de los brazos de su esposo, descubriéndose el pecho para alimentarla.

Lheo se inclinó sobre ella, le acarició suavemente los hombros y la besó en la mejilla.

Kite se retiró discretamente.

Debía regresar a su casa y proponer una solución alternativa para frenar los disgustos con su suegra. La idea de Lheo parecía bastante buena: construir una casa no demasiado lejos y mudarse allí. Así Lúa no tendría que soportar ni sus gritos, ni sus comidas y podría ver a sus nietos cuando nacieran.

Pero cuando llegó a su casa no había nadie, ni siquiera de sentían sus presencias.

Kite, como casi todos los hijos de los saiyanos, podía sentir cuando había alguien cerca, era como una intuición, como un sexto sentido. Lo llamaban "sentir el ki"

El fuego seguía encendido pero no quedaba absolutamente nada del desayuno que ella había preparado, seguramente Tao se lo habría comido.

"Que quisquillosa es esa Lúa" pensó Kite "Seguramente despreció mi comida y se fue a buscar su propio desayuno o tal vez salió a cazar con Tao dejándome sola a propósito. Debe saber que no quiero estar sola ¡Ya no quiero estar sola nunca más! ¡Demasiado lo estuve todos estos años culpa de ella!"

La chica estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos, y contemplando el desorden que había quedado, que no sintió que alguien había entrado tras ella.

─ ¿Qué tal la nueva princesa? ─ La saludó una masculina y firme voz.

─ ¡Draomir! ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Exclamó Kite reconociendo al hijo de Lara.

Yar y Draomir eran gemelos y físicamente casi iguales: altos, robustos, morenos y de rasgos duros; tenían los ojos negros como el carbón y llevaban cortos sus oscuros y rebeldes cabellos. Los dos gustaban de adornarse con los collares, aros, y brazaletes que Draomir fabricaba con los metales y las piedras más bellos que encontraba en el planeta.

Físicamente eran muy parecidos pero sus personalidades eran diferentes: Draomir tenía un carácter amable y una gran pasión por la orfebrería. En cambio Yar era bastante irascible y su gran pasión era la pelea: entrenaba todos los días y luchaba contra cualquier bestia salvaje que encontrase. Su madre decía que Draomir había heredado la sangre sayumi y Yar, la saiyana.

─La nueva princesa despreciada querrás decir─ Respondió Kite con un suspiro.

─ ¿En serio? Bueno, tratándose de mi hermano Tao no me sorprende que te desprecie. No quiere a nadie ¡Ni siquiera habla con nosotros!

─No es por tu hermano─ Se apresuró a aclarar ella ─Es la reina quién me desprecia pero no hay problema, mañana mismo haremos nuestra propia casa, nos iremos y no tendremos que aguantarla más

─ ¿La reina? ─ Se sorprendió Draomir ─ ¡Pero si es la dama más amable del planeta! Amable y coqueta. Ahora mismo le traigo un collar que hice para ella con unas piedras violetas maravillosas ¿Quieres verlo? ─Dijo sacándolo de una especie de bolso que traía.

─Sí ─ respondió Kite distraídamente y miró la perfecta joya que relucía por todos los costados ─ ¿Por qué no haces algunos collares para mí? Tal vez si Lúa me ve adornada con ellos ya no me diga que soy fea.

─Te haré uno de piedras rojas para que hagan juego con tu cabello. Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio. ¿Dos mantas de pieles te parecen bien?

─Sí ¿Y qué te da a Lúa a cambio de la joyas que haces para ella?

─Depende, por lo general me paga con las ropas que confecciona, mi madre jamás aprendió a confeccionar nada, ni tampoco mi esposa.

─ ¿Tu esposa? A ver... ¿Tú te casaste con Shashida, hija de Char verdad?

─ ¡No! Shashida es la esposa de Yar, yo me casé con Aluy otra hija de Char: claro, tú pasaste mucho tiempo fuera del poblado y no te enteraste de muchas cosas ¿Sabías que Yar se casó también con Amarena?

─A ver, déjame adivinar ¡Otra hija de Char!

─Sí, sucede que Char fue el que más hijos tuvo y la mayoría fueron mujeres, como Xena, mi hermana, que es hija de mi madre y Char o Thabita, la hermana de Lheo, que es hija de Aura y Char o...

─Si, si, ya te entendí perfectamente, los varones hijos de Char tuvieron problemas para conseguir mujeres porque casi todas eran de su clan ¿Verdad? Hasta que por fin Ninnia se decidió a entregar a sus preciosas ¡tan preciosas hijas! Pero ¡Oh! ¡También son del mismo clan!

─ ¿Estás siendo irónica Kite?

─Mas o menos. Tao me contó que su madre quería casarlo con ellas y no quería ni escuchar sobre que se casara conmigo, decía que ellas eran bonitas y yo muy fea. ¿Y tú qué dices Draomir? ¿Soy fea?

El muchacho la miró de frente y luego de costado.

─ ¿Fea? ─Dijo ─A ver... bueno, tal vez si te comparamos con Shashida o Aluy... a ver... no sé─ y concluyó ─No. No creo que seas fea, lo que sucede es que Lúa es una gran fanática de la belleza. En eso nos parecemos bastante, a mí también me gusta buscar la belleza, me emociono cada vez que encuentro un nuevo metal o una nueva piedra y puedo hacer algo fantástico con ello. A mi hermano en cambio, lo que más lo emociona es la fuerza, hace poco me enseñó una nueva técnica que inventó concentrando toda la energía de su cuerpo en un punto. La llama "resplandor asesino".

─Tendrás que enseñarme esa técnica─ Interrumpió una voz potente: era Lúa que acababa de llegar. Había entrado tan discreta y rápidamente que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Detrás de ella estaba Tao mirando fijamente a su mujer.

─ ¿Por qué estás hablando con él, Kiteryde? ─ Preguntó el príncipe con expresión de fastidio ─La próxima vez que quieras hablar con un hombre será mejor que me lo digas ¿entendiste?

─ ¡Cállate Tao! ─ Gritó Lúa ─Ningún hombre de este mundo va a querer quitarte a esa mujer, y tú querido ─ Agregó dirigiéndose a Draomir ─ ¿Me hiciste el collar que te pedí? ¡Ah! ¡Te lo agradezco tanto! Hazme otro, pero de piedras rosadas ¿Puede ser? ¡Y dale mis saludos a tu esposa! ¿Se llama Aluy, verdad?

─Así es ─Respondió el hijo de Lara, le entregó la joya, se inclinó en señal de respeto, y se retiró.

Lúa se puso el collar y contempló su imagen en un espejo, construido también por Draomir con una gran plancha de metal pulido.

Cuando se dio vuelta para preguntar su opinión a su hijo, ni él ni su nuera estaban ya allí.

La reina prestó atención ¿Era su imaginación o ya estaba escuchando de vuelta los odiados gritos de la joven?

"Tal vez la esté castigando por su atrevimiento de hablar con otro hombre" Pensó Lúa esperanzada "Pero que estupideces estoy pensando, un hombre no debe jamás castigar a una mujer, es una de las leyes que yo misma decreté, aunque..." Y sonrió maliciosamente "Es una ley que no escribí en ningún lado"

Movida por la curiosidad se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y cuando llegó a la cortina que, puesta a medias, la separaba de la habitación de su hijo, miró por un costado.

Estaba segura que su Tao podía sentir su mirada aunque estuviera de espaldas, su mirada para él era omnipresente, ella sabía que él podía sentirla aunque jamás dijera nada acerca de ello.

Lúa pensó que conocía demasiado a Tao como para retirarse recatadamente y dejar de mirarlo ahora ¿Acaso le importaba que estuviera con su mujer? ¡Esa maldita Kite! No, por supuesto, no le importaba. Miró la espalda de su hijo y no consideró que estuviera espiando a nadie, él le pertenecía, le pertenecería siempre, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, toda su vida estaría bajo su mirada ¿Qué importaba el momento? No era la primera vez que veía algo así. Una vez había visto a Link con Aura, y recordaba con sadismo la cara torturada de su compañera de pelo turquesa, desnuda y apretada bajo el cuerpo también desnudo del saiyano. Otra vez lo había visto con Shrinko: a ella no la había visto tan torturada, lo estaba gozando, la desgraciada...

La habitación se hallaba en semi penumbras: por un lado la iluminaba la débil luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana y por otro el suave resplandor de la hoguera. Tao, vestido apenas con los pantalones un poco caídos, estaba parado detrás de su mujer y parecía que le estaba desatando los nudos que sujetaban su vestido por los hombros, mientras, inclinando la cabeza sobre ella, le mordisqueaba el cuello. Kite estaba de pie contra la pared. Ambos le daban la espalda a Lúa, por lo que ninguno de los dos podría verla, a menos que se dieran la vuelta y aún así estaba demasiado oscuro.

Kite pareció estremecerse toda cuando él le bajó la ropa y le acarició la espalda. Estirando sus manos hacia atrás trató de tocarlo. Entonces él la tomó por los hombros. Ella le apoyó las nalgas contra las piernas y las empujó hacia atrás, volvió a agitarse y, arqueando su cintura, levantó sus caderas, como buscando sentir que tan duro se le había puesto el sexo.

Ya debía estar lo bastante duro porque ella le frotaba el culo como gozándolo mucho y encima se reía, y se reía de nuevo. Lúa se preguntaba qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia ¡parecía muy divertida! ¿Qué clase de diversión era esa? no podía entenderla.

Ella jamás se había divertido cuando su esposo, el saiyano, la tomaba, jamás había reído ¿Había sentido placer? Tal vez… sí, a veces, un placer mezclado con odio, un placer casi perverso, casi masoquista, el placer de pertenecerle a un hombre tan fuerte. Pero ¿Divertido? ¡No! ¡Nunca! Por eso no podía entender a Kite, y la odiaba cada vez más.

Pero siguió mirando. Miró como se fueron desprendiendo de sus ropas, que quedaron tiradas por cualquier lado; ellos no se dieron vuelta para ver adonde habían caído, no les importó, estaban demasiado ocupados sintiendo sus cuerpos; tocándose obscenamente por todos lados. Él le metió una mano entre las piernas y ella se quejó con unos grititos ridículos, parecía que estuviera intentando escaparse, pero enseguida se volvió a acercar y lo tocó a él. Le agarró el pene con una mano, Lúa la vio perfectamente, la vio sacudírselo y se preguntó si no le daría vergüenza hacer algo así, era evidente que no. Él, mientras tanto, le metía los dedos en el en medio de las nalgas ¿Al él no le daba asco? bueno, por lo mucho que conocía a su hijo, ella sabía que no le daba asco nada.

Jugaban. Ella lo atraía y se apartaba, le tocaba los genitales y retiraba la mano riendo. Sin parar de reirse le apoyaba la vulva en las piernas, se la refregaba y se retiraba de golpe, mientras él trataba de ubicarse para penetrarla. Tao le siguió el juego un rato, él también parecía divertido y jugaba con ella dándole besos o mordiscos en la espalda, toqueteándole los pechos y sacudiéndole lo pezones con los dedos. Todo ese jugueteo medio repugnante estaba cansando a Lúa que, inconcientemente, deseaba que su hijo obligara a su mujer a quedarse quieta. Y él lo hizo: en un momento no la dejó jugar más, le agarró los brazos, la apoyó firmemente contra la pared y empujó su cadera hacia adelante con un golpe seco. Ella pegó otro de sus gritos pero esta vez fue más estridente.

"Estúpida. Desgraciada…" pensó Lúa y siguió parada detrás de la cortina, mirando sin moverse casi y conteniendo un poco la respiración. Lo que hicieran esos dos no le importaba pero no quería que la notaran, en el fondo pensaba que el estar allí no era, en realidad, muy digno de una reina, pero los siguió mirando, como para demostrarse a sí misma que no le importaba.

Miró el piso, pero un rato después levantó la vista. Tao y a su mujer estaban de pie y seguían desnudos. Ella seguía de espaldas y él, parado detrás de ella, la mantenía firmemente agarrada de las muñecas y le empujaba el trasero con su cadera, casi levantándola en el aire. Le apoyaba las dos manos contra la pared; la sostenía tan firmemente que parecía ser incómodo pero Kite no se quejaba, al contrario, se podía decir que se reía. Se reía y gritaba mientras el muchacho la golpeaba cada vez más fuerte con sus movimientos y la besaba apasionadamente en el cuello ¿o se lo mordía? ¡Quién podía saberlo! Si era que la mordía a ella parecía gustarle.

Lúa pensó que cualquiera hubiera podido darse cuenta de que él la estaba penetrando. Estaba adentro de ella y ya le faltaba poco para terminar. Estaba demasiado excitado, se le notaba en sus jadeos y en sus expresiones de placer; y se le notó más aún cuando empezó a respirar agitadamente y le apoyó la cara en los hombros, despeinándola con sus sacudidas, besándola, mordiéndola o haciendo ambas cosas a la vez.

Tao, con cada impulso, la hacía gritar de una manera indescriptible. Se la estaba cogiendo de pie y sin soltarle las manos. Una manera extraña que parecía molesta e incómoda pero era evidente que a ella le gustaba, ella también se excitaba cada vez más y tampoco hacía esfuerzos por soltarse, aunque posiblemente él la estuviera lastimando... la agarraba demasiado fuerte ¿la estaba lastimando? Probablemente, pero ¡Que importaba! a Kite no parecía importarle y a Lúa muchísimo menos.

Ella parecía una loca desatada, gemía como una bestia. Eso era Kite, exactamente, lo que Lúa siempre había dicho: una bestia en celo.

"A las bestias no debe dolerles nada, no debe molestarles nada" Pensaba Lúa "Kite es como su padre, como esa bestia de Avoc, ese animalote que se atrevió a juzgar a mi esposo ¡Qué bien hizo Link en matarlo! ¡Ojalá hubiera matado a toda su descendencia!"

El corazón de la reina latió muy rápidamente cuando pensó esas cosas y se reprochó por haberlas pensado, pero se quedó muy quieta tras la cortina. Siguió mirando la espalda desnuda de su hijo y sus fuertes brazos que agarraban los brazos de Kite. De vez en cuando su vista se iba hacia su cadera que se movía hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia los costados empujando el cuerpo de la chica cada vez más contra la pared, haciéndola pegar saltitos, presionándola tanto que parecía que iba a aplastarla.

En un momento él se quedó quieto y después la impulsó hacia adelante con un firme y único movimiento; le soltó las manos e inmediatamente la atrajo sobre sí tomándola de la cintura. Kite gimió escandalosamente después de eso, gritó tanto que parecía que todos los demonios del infierno se hubieran dado cita en su garganta. Parecía que nunca iba a callarse pero, mientras él le pasaba las manos por la espalda, dejó de gritar.

Lúa escuchó exhalar a Tao, lo oyó suspirar como si estuviera agotado y lo vio hundir su cara en el rojo y despeinado cabello de su esposa.

Los dos se quedaron tranquilos al fin, parecía que se relajaban. Kite suspiró también y se dio la vuelta para besar la boca de su esposo, que la recibió con una sonrisa cansada.

Al fin la madre tuvo una duda: ¿Por qué lo miraba? ¿Que tenía de interesante mirarle el culo a su hijo? Ya se lo conocía bastante y a esa gorda tetona que se dejaba coger como una bruta bestia ¿valía la pena mirarla? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarlos? ¿Acaso eso le importaba verdaderamente? ¡No! era realmente indigno que se quedara mirando algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Indigno.

Entonces se retiró de atrás de la puerta, se alejó discretamente y se recostó en su cama. Le dolía la cabeza. No pensaba casi en lo que había visto. Más bien se preguntaba si su hijo seguiría escuchando las voces que lo habían atormentado desde su adolescencia, también se preguntaba en qué momento esa desagradable criatura, su nuera, se quedaría embarazada.

"Ojalá que mi nieto no se parezca en nada a ella" Se dijo para sí.

"Mi nieta" pensó luego "Deberá ser una niña, y será mía"

Lúa sabía muy bien que su hijo jamás podría gobernar a nadie si era incapaz de gobernarse a sí mismo, ella creía que lo único que lo mantenía medianamente equilibrado era su mirada, él era como una extensión de ella misma, una extensión que, pensaba, jamás podría funcionar de forma realmente independiente.

"Malditos estamos los dos" Pensó Lúa "Condenados igual que su maldito padre"

Pero ya no quería acordarse de ese padre, no era lo suficientemente tarde como para dormir así que se fue a la habitación donde cocinaban y avivó un poco el fuego como para preparar algo.

─Déjeme cocinar a mí─ Dijo Kite entrando apresuradamente, tenía la ropa bastante mal puesta y estaba despeinada, pero eso era costumbre en ella ─Yo tengo que ocuparme de estas cosas y además ¡Muy pronto nos iremos!

─ ¿Irse? ¿Sigues con esa estúpida idea? ¿Adónde piensas irte?

─A una casa que construiremos.

─ ¿Tú no tienes idea verdad? No puedes irte. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

─No lo sé... creo que fue a bañarse en el río, hace bastante calor.

─No lo sabes ¡exacto! ─ Lúa acentuó bastante esas palabras ─ ¡No lo sabes así cómo no sabes nada! ¡Nada de nada!

─Sé muchas cosas, Lheo me las contó esta mañana, y como sé tantas cosas es que la entiendo, aunque me odie, suegra ¡Le aseguro que la entiendo!

─No tienes nada que entender ─ Dijo Lúa con gesto agrio ─Y puedes cocinar lo que quieras, a ver si encuentras después a alguien que quiera tragárselo.

Con estas palabras Lúa se retiró; no sin antes dirigir otra malintencionada y despectiva mirada a la desaliñada figura de su nuera.

Kite preparó una especie de guiso mezclando vegetales, frutas y trozos de carne. Esta vez tuvo mucho cuidado de que la carne quedara bien cocinada. Estaba segura de que le había salido perfecto pero, cuando lo sirvió en la cena, Lúa lo miró con repugnancia.

─No sabes hacer nada bien─ Sentenció ─De hoy en adelante yo cocinaré y tú te ocuparás de la limpieza. Tal vez para eso puedas servir, porque esto es intragable─ Dijo apartando lo que Kite le había servido. Contemplando con desaprobación a su hijo, que ya iba por el segundo plato, le dijo:

─Vas a intoxicarte─ Y se retiró a su habitación.

La chica guardó desalentada una gran cantidad de comida que había sobrado pensando que, evidentemente, había hecho demasiado.

Después de eso se fueron todos a dormir.

A medianoche Kite sintió hambre y se levantó para comer un poco más. Tuvo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su suegra calentándose una enorme porción y comiendo de ella mientras aún estaba en el fuego.

─ ¡Se la está comiendo! ─ Exclamó entre furiosa y entusiasmada por haber descubierto a su suegra in fraganti ─ ¡Me dijo que mi comida era intragable y ahora se la está comiendo! ¡Mentirosa!

─Ya cállate ─ Lúa apartó la cuchara y miró desafiante a su nuera ─Vete al infierno ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es lo único que hay para comer? ¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera? Pero no por eso deja de ser repugnante.

Y se retiró ofendida.

Kite era presa de una extraña excitación. Por un momento había creído tener a la reina en sus manos después de haberla descubierto comiendo en secreto.

─ ¡La tengo, la tengo! ─ Exclamaba para sí misma y sin poder contenerse ─ ¡Se lo contaré a Tao! ¡Ya verá que terrible mentirosa es su madre! ¡Falsa y mentirosa! ¡Insulta mi comida y después se levanta a medianoche para comérsela! ¡Porque se la estaba comiendo!

Iba a ir corriendo para despertarlo y contarle todo, pero en ese momento sintió un leve mareo y tuvo que sentarse.

Después se sintió descompuesta ¿Sería cierto que su comida era tóxica? Porque tenía muchas ganas de vomitar.

Salió a tomar aire fresco, eso le haría bien, sin duda.

Entonces pensó que aquello no era por su comida, Ya se estaba sintiendo mejor y recordó que su hermana le había contado que eso era lo que ocurría cuando se está por tener un bebé.

¿Estaría ella por tener un bebé? ¡Si era así su esposo tendría que saberlo enseguida! ¡Si estaba durmiendo lo despertaría! Eso era más importarte que contarle sobre las travesuras de su madre.

En realidad no quería hablar mal de la reina, aún recordaba los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Lheo cuando cantaba sus desgracias y la respetuosa mirada de Draomir ¿Sería ella la única persona del planeta a quien Lúa maltrataba? ¿A la única que despreciaba? ¡Pero ahora tendría un hijo y todo sería diferente!

Contrariamente a lo que Kite creía Tao no estaba dormido: recostado miraba el techo iluminado a medias por la fogata. Apenas la escucho llegar le preguntó:

─ ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?

─Tenía hambre, por eso me fui... pero no te entiendo ¿acaso tú no te vas cuando quieres? Me fui a comer otro poco porque me parece que necesito comer por alguien más ¿Qué te parece?

Kite se estremeció toda pensando que Tao iba a adivinar inmediatamente que ella, probablemente, estuviera embarazada.

─Ven─ Le respondió él apartando la manta que le cubría medio cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo ─Te quiero encima mío...

Ella le obedeció pero le insistió un poco más con el tema de su embarazo, no veía la hora de contárselo pero necesitaba que él se enterara por sí mismo, que lo adivinara.

─Bueno─ Le respondió sonriendo mientras abría sus piernas y se sentaba sobre su cintura ─Pero ahora tendrás que ser más cuidadoso ¿entiendes?─ E inclinándose sobre su rostro agregó─ ¿Entiendes verdad?

─Claro... te lo digo y lo repito, nunca te lastimaré Kite, te amo...

E intentó besarla.

Ella lo apartó suavemente.

─Recién me sentí un poco mal, me mareé y sentí como un asco, como si estuviera enferma, mi hermana me comentó de eso ¿sabes?

─ ¿Eh? No creo, nosotros no nos enfermamos, nuestra raza es muy fuerte ¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres besarme?

─ ¡No creo estar enferma! Tao: ¡Eso pasa cuando una mujer va a tener un hijo!

Él la atrajo sobre sí y la besó. Ella creyó que la había entendido.

─ ¡Es muy probable que tengamos un hijo! ─ Exclamó ella después de ese beso y soltándose de su abrazo agregó ─Ahora vas a tener que ser mucho más tranquilo ¿Eh? Mañana mismo iré a ver a Yamara que sabe mucho de estas cosas y...

─ ¿Dijiste hijo? ─ Él la interrumpió con expresión ausente ─ ¿Un hijo es como esa cosa que me mostraste una vez? ¿Esa cosa chiquita?

─Sí, pero ahora es mucho más chiquita, está en mi panza... ¡Qué lindo! ¿No estás feliz? ¡Vas a ser padre! ¿Entiendes? ¡Vas a ser padre!

Kite lo miró sonriente, esperando un abrazo, o un gesto de reconocimiento. Pero la expresión de Tao no era de felicidad sino de perplejidad pura. No respondió nada y se quedó mirando el techo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como prestándole atención a algo que aparentemente sólo él podía ver, mientras su expresión se volvía más y más ausente.

De repente se sentó en la cama y se quedó como escuchando algo, después se tapó los oídos con las manos, como si no quisiera escuchar más.

─ ¡Ya cállense! ─ Gritó cómo dirigiéndose a algo invisible que estuviera en la habitación ─ ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡No los voy a matar! ¡Ya cállense!

Tao se levantó de la cama como estaba: casi desnudo. Con la mirada extraviada miró sin mirar a su esposa, luego miró a su alrededor y finalmente tomó algunas de sus ropas y salió de la habitación y de la casa. Se fue dejando a Kite sola y sin saber que pensar.

Ella se sintió mal de nuevo, esperaba muchas cosas menos eso ¿A quienes les había hablado? ¿Por qué se había ido así, dejándola sola cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Regresaría pronto?

Parecía absurdo que Tao se hubiera ido sin darle explicaciones, como si no le importara nada, siendo que desde su primera relación no había querido separarse de ella y se enojaba apenas hablaba con otro hombre.

Era algo que ella jamás se hubiera esperado, algo fuera de toda lógica y totalmente contradictorio con lo que él decía sentir ¿Acaso no estaba feliz porque iba a ser padre? ¿Acaso se había ido pensando en no regresar por mucho tiempo, como cuando era más joven? ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Tao se había ido porque las voces, retornando desde algún lugar de lo real, le habían dicho que matara a su esposa y al bebé. Él, que era tan inteligente, que tantas cosas podía representar por medio de las matemáticas, no podía representarse la paternidad, ese hecho tan básico de la cultura.

Él jamás había podido entender la cultura, aquello que mantenía unidos a los otros: a las mujeres sayumi, a sus hermanos, al resto de sus compañeros.

Tao era, en cierto modo, un exiliado.

Y así permaneció un tiempo.

Kite esperó. Esperó anhelando que aquello se solucionara. Mientras tanto fue a ver a Yamara que le confirmó su embarazo. Yamara era la madre de Shashida y sabía muchas cosas sobre traer niños al mundo ya que su madre, en Sayumi, había sido partera y la había instruido.

Cuando Lúa se enteró de que el embarazo estaba confirmado fue a buscar a Tao, directamente a la nave donde había pasado tantos años, y allí lo encontró. Él le dijo que estaba muy ocupado haciendo un mapa del planeta que habitaban, no quería que lo molestaran.

Kite recibió estas noticias de la reina pero no se atrevió a ir. Todavía le resonaban en su cabeza las palabras "¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡No los voy a matar!" y le parecía ver su mirada perdida, una mirada que jamás le había visto.

Eso le daba miedo, no miedo por ella, miedo por el bebé. Ese "no los voy a matar" sólo podía significar una cosa, y no tenía ningún sentido.

Ese bebé crecía en su panza, Kite veía como su cadera se ensanchaba de a poco y como se formaba un bulto debajo de su ombligo. Le hubiera gustado poder verlo antes que naciera ¿Sería niña o niño? ¿Tendría los ojos celestes como su padre o negros como ella? ¿Cómo sería su pelo? ¿Negro, rojo o de los dos colores? ¿Sería llorón como Rhea o sería más tranquilo? Esos pensamientos la mantenían entretenida pero no podía olvidar a Tao, le preocupaba que ya no la quisiera y se decía que si aún la quería tenía que regresar antes de que naciera su hijo.

Esas cosas que había dicho… ¡No tenían, realmente, ningún sentido!

Lúa se había vuelto un poco más amable con ella, por lo menos ya no la insultaba. Le dijo que Tao estaba bien y que ella se encargaría de traerlo de vuelta, pero que por ahora era mejor dejarlo. También le dijo que ni se le ocurriera hablar de esas cosas con nadie. Kite se fue unos días a la casa de su madre a quien no le contó casi nada sobre el tema y luego fue otros días a la casa de Tange, tenía ganas de ayudarla a cuidar a sus hijitos para así aprender ella a cuidar al suyo. Se preguntaba si Tao la iba ayudar a criar a su hijo de la misma forma que Lheo ayudaba a criar los suyos. Por un momento se le cruzó la idea de que si se hubiera casado con su cuñado no estaría sola y sumida en la incertidumbre: estaría en sus brazos y al lado de su hermana.

─Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras─ le había dicho Lheo, preguntándole a continuación que era lo que tenía tan ocupado a su esposo que no iba a verla.

─Parece que tiene urgencia en construir un mapa de este planeta─ Respondió Kite.

─ ¿Y porque no vas a verlo? ─ Le preguntó Tange

Kite no quiso hablar de sus miedos y respondió con una verdad a medias.

─Mi suegra no quiere.

─ ¡Vaya suegra! ─ Exclamó Tange.

Lheo hizo un gesto de desaprobación y agregó a continuación:

─Ella sabrá lo que conviene.

─Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees ─ Le increpó Tange

─ ¡Claro que me lo creo!

─No discutan, y menos por mí─ intervino Kite ─Yo le creeré a Lheo ¿sí?

El muchacho se alejó con Rhea llorando en sus brazos. Mientras tanto su esposa amamantaba al niño más pequeño y el más grande le tironeaba la ropa.

─ ¿Sabes algo? ─ Dijo Tange sonriente ─ ¡Voy a tener otro niño!

─ ¡Que felicidad hermana! Y a propósito de eso, te quería hacer una pregunta: ¿es muy difícil tenerlos? Digo... cuando salen…

─Jajajaja, no, pero tienes que tener cuidado, los bebés son muy delicados, no lo puedes tener en cualquier parte y es mejor que alguien te ayude, tuve mucho miedo cuando tuve a Mihael en medio del bosque ¿sabes? ¡Tuve miedo que cayera en cualquier lado! Me vino una contracción muy fuerte y al rato sentí que salía ¡Fue terrible! Pero todo resultó bien, pude recuperarme pronto y regresar ¡Lheo casi se murió de la sorpresa cuando me vio llegar con el bebé en brazos! Ah… Pero eso no le impidió que, poco tiempo después, se pusiera a hacerme otro ¡Eso sí que le gusta! ¡Y lo hace apenas puede…! ¡Las ganas no se le van nunca! ¡Jajajajaja!

─ ¡Vaya! eso parece que a Tao ya no le interesa. Creo dejó de interesarle cuando le dije que iba a ser padre.

─ ¡Debe ser que tiene miedo de dañar al bebé!

─ ¿Y Lheo? ¿No tiene ese miedo?

─Es que ellos son diferentes, Lheo es muy cuidadoso cuando quiere, yo creo que es el mejor de los hermanos… de los hijos de Link… Pero no lo digo por Tao ¿Eh? Es que supe unas cosas del matrimonio de Yar… ¡Terribles! ¿No quieres que te cuente?

─Cuéntame a mí también─ Lheo se acercó después de dejar a Rhea durmiendo, al fin, en su cama.

─Bueno ¡les cuento! ¡No lo van a poder creer! pero no me miren así, paciencia… ya les cuento…─Tange se detuvo un rato, tomó aire y agregó ─ resulta que Yar es bastante desconsiderado con su mujeres, pelea con ellas, bebe demasiado y siempre espera que lo sirvan, esto lo sé porque me lo dijo su misma esposa, Shashida y… ¿Saben que más me dijo? ─ Tange observó si había creado la suficiente emoción en su público y continuó ─Parece que Shashida se tomó su pequeña venganza propia... ¿Saben cuál fue? ─Otra pausa, otra sonrisita pícara y más intentos de crear expectativas. Y prosiguió:

_¡Bueno…! se acostó con Zhen, otro hijo de Char ¡su medio hermano! ¿Qué les parece?

Kite sonrió pero Lheo movió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

─ ¿Y ella te contó eso? ¡Es realmente grave Tange! ¿Sabías que Shashida va a tener un hijo? ¿Cómo saber de quién es? ¿Qué pasará si Yar se entera y le niega su nombre? ¡Las leyes no deben transgredirse! ¡Nunca! Cosas así traen graves problemas.

─Eso es cierto─ Replicó su esposa ─Pero también es cierto que las leyes no están escritas en ninguna parte ¡a veces pienso que solamente están en tu cabeza, mi querido!

─ ¿En mi cabeza? Son las leyes de la reina, las leyes de nuestro pueblo, las leyes que vienen del planeta de nuestras madres y del planeta de nuestros padres ¡Las sagradas leyes de nuestros ancestros!

─Lo que tú quieras, mi amor, pero no están escritas. Son cosas que se dicen.

─ ¡Pues habrá que escribirlas!

─ ¿Y para qué? ─ Intervino Kite ─ ¿Para condenar a Shashida?

─No para condenar─ replicó Lheo ─Para prevenir. Si Shashida hubiera sabido que existe una ley sobre eso, hubiera pensado mejor lo que hizo antes de hacerlo. Yo no soy quién para condenarla, la Ley sí.

─ ¡Que ni se te ocurra contarle de esto a tu hermano! ─Gritó Tange un poco enojada ─Shashida me lo contó como un secreto.

─Y se nota que lo guardaste muy bien ─Ironizó Lheo ─ ¡Tenías mucho entusiasmo por contarlo!

A pesar de su juventud, su agradable rostro y sus maneras de artista, Lheo sabía imponerse cuando quería. En ese momento resultaba casi atemorizante.

─Es una grave trasgresión pero yo no diré nada─ Concluyó ─Si Yar le da su nombre al niño, aunque resulte ser hijo de Zhen, mientras eso no se sepa nunca, el niño estará bien. No diré nada porque diciéndolo solamente condenaría a un inocente. Intento ser un hombre justo, no quiero perjudicar a nadie. Lo único que digo es que esto no debería haber pasado y la Ley podría haberlo prevenido.

─Prevenido... ¡pre-venido! ─ Se burló Tange ─¿Acaso tú pre-veniste el hacerme un chico atrás de otro? ¡Cuando te viene el deseo no previenes nada! ¡Ni tú ni nadie!

─ ¡Pero esto es legal! ─ Protestó él ─ ¡A ti y a mí nos encantan los niños! No puedo creer lo que dices… mi amor… ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? Por qué no habría de… ya sabes… ¡Somos esposos! ¿Acaso tú no amas a los niños?

─Claro que amo a los niños ¡Tonto! Solamente intenté darte un ejemplo sobre que el deseo no se puede prevenir. Sólo eso ¡No te enojes!

─No me enojo pero tú eres muy terca Tange, nosotros no hacemos nada malo y si me dijeras que ya no quieres más hijos yo te respetaría.

─Si, lo sé─ Sonrió ella, y, conciliadora, se acercó para darle un beso.

Kite asistía a esta discusión sin tener ya posibilidades de intervenir, no entendía muy bien esas relaciones entre la Ley y el deseo, lo único que entendía era que su amado no estaba con ella y no sabía bien porqué.

Regresó lentamente a la casa de Lúa, así era como la llamaba ahora, solamente era la casa de Lúa, no podía llamarla su casa mientras su esposo no estuviera en ella.

Pero resultó que esa vez Tao estaba allí: sentado al lado del fuego escuchaba distraídamente una conversación que su madre mantenía con Aura, que estaba de visita.

Aura tenía un aspecto bello pero cansado, pesadas ojeras se dibujaban en su rostro y hablaba como arrastrando las palabras.

─Yo ya tengo cinco nietos─ decía la mujer de cabellos turquesas ─Tres son de Lheo y dos de Thabita.

─ ¿Thabita se casó con un hijo de Avoc, no? ─ Preguntó Lúa distraídamente.

─Sí, con Kandrax, un cazador que también se dedica a fabricar bebidas con frutas, como le enseño su madre. Tú conoces bien esas bebidas ¿No es así Lúa?

─Suprema Lúa si no te importa─ Gruñó la madre de Tao y miró hacia donde estaba Kite.

─Hola─ le dijo a su nuera ─Pasa y sírvenos a todos un poco de esa bebida de la que habla Aura ¡ah! y que ni se te ocurra tomar a ti porque podrías dañar al bebé con el alcohol ¿Entendiste?

─Entonces ─ Agregó la reina dirigiéndose a su hijo ─Como verás los hijos de Thabita llevan el nombre de su padre.

─ Elixir, hija de Kandrax y Awet, hijo de Kandrax ─ Completó Aura ─Son preciosos.

Kite se acercó con las bebidas y miró de reojo a su esposo ─Los de Lheo también llevan su nombre─ Le dijo y, mientras servía las tazas con bebida, fue recitando ─Tadiel hijo de Lheo, Rhea hija de Lheo, Mihael hijo de Lheo y el que viene en camino también será hijo de Lheo. Todos llevan el nombre del padre y ninguno el de la madre ¡y eso es bastante injusto! Y por cierto Tao ¡estoy muy feliz de verte de vuelta! ─ le dijo mientras le alcanzaba su bebida.

─ ¡Ya cállate imbécil! ─ Exclamó Lúa y apartó bruscamente a la muchacha ─Estoy tratando de explicarle a mi hijo como son las cosas: porque se les pone a los hijos los nombres de los padres ¡No me lo arruines!

─ ¿Y adonde figuran esos nombres? ─Preguntó Tao, ahora sí mirando a Kite.

─En ningún lado─ Respondió Lúa ─ ¿Por qué tendrían que figurar? ¡Todos los sabemos!

─Tao tiene razón─ Dijo Aura ─Esos nombres deberían figurar en algún lado, en Sayumi teníamos bases de datos ¿Recuerdas Lúa? El jefe de cada clan era el encargado de nombrar a los niños según el nombre que le dieran sus padres y después los anotaba en una base de datos que servía a todo el planeta.

─Yo… voy a ser padre…─ Murmuró Tao con precaución ─ ¡Maldita sea! ─ Exclamó de repente sobresaltando a las mujeres ─ ¿¡Porqué!? Yo no conocí a mi padre, ni siquiera sé si existió, y ahora ser padre yo… ¡Es demasiado!

─Padre se es cuando das tu nombre y te interesas ─ Intervino Aura ─No solamente por dejar una semilla en el vientre de una mujer se es padre. Si no fuera por nuestras leyes yo no llamaría padre al padre de Lheo, es más, ni siquiera sé si le importó dejarle su nombre, es solamente por respetar las leyes que lo llamo Lheo hijo de Link. Si no fuera por eso lo llamaría solamente como mi hijo ya que ese saiyano casi ni se molestó en mirarlo. Con Thabita y el otro saiyano me pasó algo parecido, tampoco le dio ninguna importancia a su hija. Ya lo ven: padre, así, puede ser cualquiera.

─ ¡Cállate! ─ La interrumpió Lúa y se dirigió a su hijo ─ ¿Entendiste Tao? Le vas a dar tu nombre al bebé que Kite va a tener pero no es necesario que te intereses por él…

Kite y Aura se escandalizaron frente a este último dicho y reprocharon a la reina por enseñarle esas cosas a su hijo. Ella replicó diciéndoles que no entendían nada y que ella era la única que conocía bien a Tao.

Las mujeres se pusieron a discutir sobre esto como si el muchacho estuviera ausente o no pudiera escucharlas, no se dieron cuenta de que él les estaba prestando atención, y al final intervino.

─Ustedes tres están locas ─ Dijo ─ No se puede dar un nombre, un nombre es una cosa que no existe.

Las tres se quedaron mirándolo con asombro.

─Me dijiste que el hijo que Kite va a tener es mío─ Agregó dirigiéndose a su madre ─Pero no sé porqué.

Lúa sonrió reticente.

─Te lo voy a decir a ver si lo entiendes: cuando entraste en ella le dejaste algo tuyo… y de ese algo viene tu hijo…

─ ¡No me refiero a eso mamá! ¡Me hablas como si yo fuera estúpido! ¡Ya sé todo eso y mucho más! En la nave de los invasores hay programas y mapas que muestran como se forman las criaturas más diferentes ¿Sabías tú, acaso, que algunas razas no se forman igual que nosotros? Existen en el universo razas que no tienen órganos como los nuestros y que se reproducen sacando un huevo por la boca…

─ ¡Cállate! ─Chilló Lúa ya histérica ─ ¡Eso es un asco! Y si sabes tantas cosas ¿se puede saber porqué insistes con eso de que no sabes por qué vas a tener un hijo?

Tao se quedó callado. Kite se le acercó, le tomó la mano y la llevó despacito sobre ella haciendo que le tocara el vientre.

─Ahí está tu hijo─ Murmuró ─ ¿No lo sientes?

Él retiró la mano y siguió sin decir una palabra.

Aura se marchó diciendo algo de que quería ver a sus nietos, Lúa se marchó también.

Tao y Kite se quedaron solos, sentados al lado del fuego, mirándose en silencio.

Un insoportable silencio que duró varias horas.

─Gracias por volver─ Dijo ella al fin ─ Entiendo que era muy importante lo que estabas haciendo.

Él sonrió.

─No tenía ninguna importancia en realidad, nada tiene ninguna importancia, absolutamente nada.

Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas, le acarició el pelo que esta vez llevaba suelto, despeinado, y lo besó suavemente.

─Sigo siendo tuya─ Le dijo ─Pero por favor… vayámonos lejos de tu madre, mañana mismo construye otra casa, por favor…

Él le tomo la mano y se la llevó afuera, caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar a unos altos árboles que quedaban al lado del camino. Era una tarde de final de verano, hacía bastante calor y ya estaba anocheciendo.

Dos aves gigantescas huyeron espantadas enfrente de ellos, eran como grandes gansos grises que no podían volar porque sus alas eran demasiado pequeñas, Kite se burló de ellos diciendo que esas aves merecías ser asadas por tontas.

─Este lugar está bien─ Dijo Tao, se acostó sobre el pasto e hizo que su mujer se sentara sobre sus piernas.

Ella lo miró asombrada ¿Acaso él pretendía pasar la noche allí? En ese caso lo mejor sería hacer un poco de fuego.

Encendieron una hoguera, cazaron a las aves que habían huido y efectivamente las asaron. Comieron y se acostaron abrazados al lado de las brasas de la fogata. Empezaron a besarse y pasaron gran parte de la noche amándose, como lo habían hecho antes de separarse, pero más suavemente.

Ella se sentó encima de él y le marcó el ritmo, él se dejó llevar y se quedó debajo de ella sin intentar dar la vuelta. Al final ella se durmió sobre su pecho, amparada por la felicidad que sentía por su regreso y por haber encontrado ese lugar, cualquiera, pero propio.

Al día siguiente comenzaron a amontonar piedras y empezaron a construir su nueva casa. Lúa los descubrió enseguida pero no les dijo nada.

Lheo, Draomir, Ammiel y otros hombres que no eran hermanos de Tao, pero que se interesaban por las construcciones, se sumaron para colaborar. La nueva casa estuvo lista muy pronto: un alto edificio de piedra y madera con varios cuartos, separado apenas por algunos árboles de la otra casa, el llamado palacio, donde vivía Lúa.

Ya Kite podía descansar y esperar a que llegara su bebé. Yamara le había dicho que nacería a comienzos del invierno por eso ella mantenía siempre varios fuegos encendidos: no quería que su hijo llegara al mundo con frío.

Mientras Kite preparaba algunas ropas y pañales para su niño y Tao, en otra habitación, dibujaba unos circuitos extrañísimos, Lúa mantenía con Lheo una conversación que sería determinante para los destinos de todos en ese mundo.

─Entonces─ Le decía la reina al muchacho que estaba de pie frente a ella, un poco inclinado en señal de respeto ─Tú me reconoces como La Ley ¿Verdad? Bueno, necesito que me hagas un favor…

─Usted es la que dice las leyes─ Aclaró Lheo ─Usted es la representante de la Ley de nuestros ancestros y…

─Sí, sí… ¡Ya lo sé! ─Le gritó Lúa, perdiendo enseguida la paciencia ─No me vengas con tus historias de los ancestros y todo eso, no necesito para nada de esas historias. Lo que necesito es que escribas un registro con todos los nombres de los niños que han nacido y los nombres de sus respectivos padres y madres, y lo que es más importante: tú serás el que haga el ritual en el que se los nombre.

─ Lo haré─ Asintió el muchacho ─ Pero tendrá que ser un registro imborrable: buscaré la piedra más dura que exista en el planeta ¡Tendrá que ser un registro eterno! ¡Eterno!

─ ¿Registro eterno? ¿La piedra más dura? ¡Vaya! ¡Tú sí que eres dramático! Se decía en nuestro mundo que los de pelo turquesa eran unos exagerados que a menudo se hacían artistas ¿O eran artistas que se volvían exagerados? ¡Jajajaja! Ya ni lo recuerdo, ni me importa ¡Busca la piedra que quieras! Lo único que necesito es que hagas ese registro y que con un pequeño ritual te ocupes de anotar a los niños en él.

─En ese caso─ Dijo Lheo inclinándose profundamente frente a la reina ─Debe usted nombrarme como representante de La Ley en un ritual y ante testigos, si no lo hacemos así lo que yo haga no tendría ningún valor.

─Si claro, por supuesto, lo haremos mañana ¡Y ya puedes irte, muchacho, que me cansas bastante!

Lúa empujó a Lheo hacia la puerta. Valoraba mucho su devoción pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar lo que ella consideraba que eran sus exageraciones: rituales, ceremonias, los ancestros, La Ley, en fin, un montón de cuestiones de lo más densas que siempre le había escuchado repetir ¡Hasta hacía canciones sobre todo eso!

¡Canciones! En Sayumi tampoco se tenía en alta consideración a los artistas, a veces se los llamaba, despectivamente, "peliverdes", y se los contrataba para cantar o hacer dibujos en las puertas de los comercios. Se suponía que atraían a los clientes, pero no se los respetaba como se respetaba a los comerciantes. Eran, igual que los agricultores, una clase inferior.

Existía una piedra durísima en aquel planeta y Draomir la conocía, era una piedra negra más dura que el diamante y que solamente se podía tallar combinando una altísima concentración de energía con un trozo afilado de esa misma piedra. Lheo consiguió un gran bloque de ese material y lo dejó al lado de una enorme mesa que se usaba en ceremonias importantes. Después hizo que Lúa reuniera a todo el pueblo en ese lugar.

Con la excusa de que era un día decisivo lo convirtieron en una gran fiesta: asaron varios animales, sirvieron bebidas y se sentaron en el suelo para comer y beber alrededor de la famosa mesa. La reina le indicó a Tao que se ubicara adelante de todo junto a su mujer y se preparó para dar comienzo a la ceremonia, antes de que tanta diversión les hiciera olvidar a todos el motivo del encuentro.

─Bien─ Dijo Lúa cuando consiguió atraer la atención de todos ─Mi querida gente, vamos en camino de ser un gran pueblo y una raza poderosa ¡ya no podemos seguir innominados y en desorden! es por esto que yo, La Suprema Lúa, he decidido nombrar a un representante que se encargará de registrar y anotar a todas las personas que viven aquí: toda unión, todo nacimiento y toda muerte quedarán grabados sobre esta piedra y no podrán borrarse nunca─ Y señaló la gran piedra que Lheo había dejado a un costado de la mesa.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasará cuando se termine la piedra? ¿Los anotaremos en el piso? ─ Preguntó Yar un tanto sarcásticamente. El muchacho abrazaba a sus dos mujeres tambaleándose un poco: evidentemente ya había bebido demasiado.

─ ¡Conseguiremos otra estúpido! ─Le gritó Lúa ─ ¡Y tenme más respeto o todo el pueblo te expulsará para siempre!

"Lheo y su idea" se dijo la reina para sí "Al final Yar tiene razón, hubiera sido más práctico llevar los registros de otra forma"

Pero no podía perder autoridad ahora, tenía que sostenerse en su decisión, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos parecían no estarla tomando demasiado en serio.

─Será como la reina diga─ Respondió Yar sin abandonar su tono irónico ─ ¿Y quién será ese famoso representante?

─Nombro como representante de la Ley a Lheo hijo de Link─ Prosiguió Lúa si inmutarse ─Él llevará los registros y nombrará a los niños que nazcan según los nombres de sus padres. Los pongo a ustedes, mi pueblo, como testigos ¡He dicho!

Lúa se quedó en silencio, todos la ovacionaron, pero hubo varias risas que no se sabía bien de donde provenían y que se sumaron a la de Yar.

Lheo se inclinó frente a Lúa y después comenzó a escribir todos los nombres de los allí presentes en la piedra.

─En vez de trabajar tanto─ Le dijo Yar acercándose ─Bebe un poco, la bebida se terminará y no tendremos más frutas para hacerla en todo el invierno.

─Aquí escribiré el nombre de tu futuro hijo─ Le respondió Lheo ─El hijo que tendrá Shashida ¿le darás tu nombre no es así?

─Me da lo mismo, pero sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lheo no respondió pero no podía dejar de pensar en que probablemente el hijo que tendría Shashida no sería de Yar sino de su medio hermano Zhen.

"Esa Tangerine y sus chismes" pensó "No debería haberla escuchado"

Y siguió escribiendo. Les fue preguntando a todos y registró los nombres de las parejas y de sus hijos: anotó todas las uniones y nacimientos que habían ocurrido hasta ese momento.

Cuando terminó había agotado casi toda su energía grabando sobre aquella durísima piedra. La mayoría de la gente se había ido y hacía mucho frío. Solamente quedaban: Tangerine, que dormitaba al lado de una fogata junto a sus niños, Yar que no podía levantarse de tanto que había bebido, roncaba debajo de un árbol sin preocuparse por el frío, y Tao que dormía abrazando a Kite al lado de otra fogata. Ella no dormía y parecía bastante incómoda.

─No me siento muy bien─ Dijo tratando de despertar a su esposo ─Llévame a casa y ve a llamar a Yamara ¿Quieres?

─Yo lo haré─ Le dijo Lheo viendo que Tao no se movía.

─A Tao no le va a gustar que otro hombre me lleve─ Respondió Kite ─Me iré sola.

─Perdona… ─ Le dijo su cuñado ─La fiesta se hizo demasiado larga… me llevó mucho tiempo grabar los nombres ¡Y esos necios que no se lo tomaron en serio me dieron tanta bronca! Yar por ejemplo… y Zhen… ¡Lo escuché reírse! Claro, él es un perverso que tuvo relaciones con una mujer de su mismo clan ¡No me extraña! Deberíamos castigar a ese tipo de gente ¿no crees?

─ ¡Ya cállate por favor! ─ Gritó Kite agarrándose la panza ─ ¡Creo que voy a tener a mi bebé y tú me vienes con tus historias! ¡A mí no me importa nada de ellos ahora! Me duele… y tengo miedo…

─ ¡Ah! ¡Cómo te pareces a Tangerine! Ya te dije que te llevaré, no te enojes, no tengas miedo… Tange ya tuvo tres niños y no le pasó nada, vamos Kite, toma mi mano…

─Deja en paz a mi esposa y quédate con la tuya─ Lo interrumpió bruscamente Tao que ya estaba despierto y miraba con odio a Lheo que se afanaba por levantar a Kite y ayudarla ─Ni ella ni yo te necesitamos ¡Vete!

Los dos hombres se miraron. Los ojos celestes de Tao se encontraron con los verdes de Lheo y por un instante la tensión dominó el ambiente.

La mirada de Lheo era firme pero la de Tao era arrasadora, era tan fija e inquietante que podía dejar al otro sin saber en dónde estaba parado.

El hijo de Aura desvió su mirada y se retiró en silencio.

Al día siguiente, un rato antes del amanecer, Kite tenía en sus brazos a su primera hija.

Yamara, a su lado, terminaba de ayudarla para que la pudiera amamantar. Yamara era una mujer muy delgada y morena cuyos cabellos muchos años atrás habían sido violetas y ahora eran de un color gris violáceo. Los llevaba atados en una gran trenza. Era una de las sayumis más maltratadas por los años pero su expresión era alegre y entusiasta. Parecía disfrutar mucho atendiendo a las jóvenes cuando tenían a sus bebés.

Sentado al lado de su madre, en un rincón de la habitación, Tao miraba el piso. Cuando escuchó llorar a la niña levantó la mirada.

─ ¿Qué nombre le pondremos mamá? ─ Le preguntó entonces a Lúa.

Kite estaba demasiado cansada como para protestar por eso. Dejó que su suegra dijera un nombre, en ese momento le daba lo mismo.

─Azalhea─ Dijo Lúa ─La llamaremos Azalhea y será una princesa.

Se acercó a la bebé que mamaba del pecho de Kiteryde y, sin quererlo, recordó los momentos en los que a duras penas amamantaba a su hijo, sintiendo que le estaba robando la vida. Le parecía que su nuera tenía para amamantar a varios bebés con esos enormes pechos y la envidiaba secretamente pensando que la chica tenía mucha más vida que ella. Se representaba a Kite como llena de vida y, a ella misma, como llena de muerte.

─Que suerte que Azalhea no se parece a ti en nada─ le dijo Lúa ásperamente ─Será una belleza, seguramente, pero todo dependerá de con quien se crié ¿No te parece criatura?

─Es mi hija─ Respondió Kite con voz cansada ─Y de Tao─

─Ya veremos─ Respondió Lúa ─Por lo pronto puede quedarse contigo pero dentro de unos días haremos el ritual en el que la inscribiremos con su nombre.

─Su nombre en la piedra─ Dijo Tao repentinamente ─El nombre no existe pero la piedra sí ¿Eso es lo que quisiste hacer mamá? ¿Hacer existir el nombre?

Las mujeres que lo escucharon se quedaron mirándolo sin saber que responder. Tan extraña era la frase.

Yamara estuvo a punto de reírse pensando que Tao había hecho un chiste, pero su mirada se cruzó con la expresión seria de Lúa y se contuvo.

─Tao mi amor…─ Murmuró Kite ─ ¿Estás feliz de ser padre?

Él miró a su hijita, que se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de su mujer, y se alejó de ellas sin decir nada. Se aproximó a una de las ventanas y, apartando las mantas con las que la cubrían, miró hacia afuera.

Nevaba: esa madrugada había caído la primera nevada del invierno. Grandes y helados copos venían del cielo cubriéndolo todo con un espeso y congelado manto blanco. Tao se acercó aún más a esa ventana y se dejó caer en medio de la nieve vestido apenas con el pantalón y la camisa, sin abrigo.

Se quedó de pie en el frío sin sentirlo mientras una indescriptible sensación lo invadía, no podía llamarla felicidad, porque no lo era, pero tampoco era tristeza: era otra cosa, era como si el mundo lo hubiera invadido mientras que él a su vez invadía al mundo y se apoderaba de todo lo existente. Era demasiado, un exceso, algo que no encontraba ningún lugar donde decirse, ningún lugar que lo contuviera.

Las voces confusas le golpeaban los oídos pero él ya no las escuchaba. Se quedó allí pensando y buscando un lugar para decir aquello que sentía. Así un nuevo delirio fue tomando forma en su mente.

"_Mi cuerpo se expande por el universo. No tiene límites. Mis brazos se extienden hasta el cielo y no puedo ver mis manos, mis pies atraviesan el planeta. Existo aquí y allá, en los soles, en las estrellas, en las galaxias, mi cuerpo es infinito, es tan infinito que puede contenerlo todo. Mis órganos están invadidos, llenos de polvo cósmico, de luz y de oscuridad. Están tan invadidos que pueden reventar._

_Mi cuerpo es infinito, se extiende y se extiende, pero toda su inmensidad se contrae, colapsa por tanta masa y al final puede reducirse a un punto en el espacio tiempo, un punto cero de densidad infinita: un agujero negro…_

_Eso soy: un agujero negro donde todo al fin colapsa. Yo ya he colapsado, me he tragado el universo. Ahora no hay nada, ni adentro, ni afuera, ni en ningún lugar._

_Nada._

_Silencio._

_No siento nada ¿Acaso he muerto? No, no he muerto, para morir es necesario haber estado vivo. Yo no lo estuve nunca. Nadie lo estuvo jamás. Nadie nace, nadie muere ¿Por qué soy padre entonces? ¿Por qué aparecen nuevos seres?_

_Yo lo sé: es un dios que los manda, un dios que todavía no sé cómo se llama pero que no es maligno, es benigno, es el dios que nos protegió de los invasores. Ese dios hace nacer seres nuevos, los fabrica y nos los presta, nos los presta un tiempo y mientras tanto podemos darles nombres y jugar a que somos sus padres. Es uno de los dioses que mueve nuestros hilos pero es el único dios bueno que existe, los demás son siniestros._

_Pero ese dios quiere que sus seres lo respeten, es por eso que mi madre le dijo a Lheo que lo anote todo en una piedra, para que el dios pueda vernos a todos y se ponga contento._

_Antes, cuando nadie estaba anotado en esa piedra los nombres no existían y había una gran confusión. Ahora ese dios puede seguir haciendo aparecer y desaparecer a los seres según su voluntad, mientras tanto todo está ordenado._

_¿Adónde está ese dios? ¿Afuera o adentro? Afuera por supuesto, ahora todo está afuera y yo estoy vacío. Ese dios me robó mi inmensidad pero a cambio me prestó un nombre y gracias a ese nombre se fue aclarando todo._

_Gracias a ese nombre yo también estoy ordenado. Ya sé quién soy, lo tengo todo claro. Me dio mucho trabajo pero al final pude armarlo todo, tengo miles de mapas en mi mente y con ellos puedo armar cualquier cosa._

_Ya lo sé. Estoy arriba, en un lugar, en un punto exacto arriba de mi cuerpo y desde allí puedo mirar como estoy parado debajo de la nieve._

_Soy muy fuerte._

_Puedo derretir la nieve que está sobre mi piel si concentro el calor justo y suficiente. Lo hago y me voy, me elevo en el aire. Todos los de mi raza pueden hacer eso pero yo, si quisiera, podría derretir toda la nieve del planeta, podría derretir el mismísimo planeta._

_Puedo, pero no quiero._

_No quiero, no por ahora._

_Ahora, al final de todo, estoy al lado de mi mujer, de mi madre y de mi hija. Mujer, mujer y mujer. Ella mi hija: Azalhea hija de Tao se escribirá en la piedra y el dios benigno me mirará contento desde algún punto del espacio tiempo y me seguirá prestando el nombre._

_Ya lo sé. Soy padre. Padre es el nombre que me prestaron los dioses, los dioses me lo prestaron y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera. Soy también un dios, el dios príncipe._

_Me costó mucho. Pasé mucho tiempo estudiando esto, mi madre intentó explicarme, pero ella no puede saber lo que yo sé._

_Yo sé quien soy: soy muy fuerte, soy un dios también, tengo poder sobre la vida y la muerte._

_Soy padre."_

* * *

NOTA GATTARA: En la reedición de este capítulo traté de aclarar las razones por las que Tao dejó a Kite en cuanto ella le dijo que iba a ser padre.

Mi idea respecto a este tema de los nombres es algo semejante a que, en el idioma de ese planeta, se llamaba a las personas de la misma forma que aquí se forman los apellidos que significan "hijo de". Pero en español eso no se puede mostrar, quedaría horrible.

Pero en inglés sí, por ejemplo: "Johnson" que significa "hijo de John". En el idioma de ellos se podrían llamar, por ejemplo "Tadiel Lheoson" o "Azalhea Taochild..." o como fuere.

Ya sé, eso se hizo bastante pesado, pero esa es la base de esta nueva sociedad, lo que la ordena, es lo que Lheo tanto valora y lo que para Tao no significa nada.

La escena en la que Lúa mira a su hijo teniendo sexo... bueno, no sé si se pasó de tono, pero era, para mí, necesaria. No era la intención de Lúa espiar, pero tampoco lo era retirar su mirada, y eso dice mucho de su personalidad, y es un indicio para entender el futuro que tendrán todos estos personajes. No me odien, no quise hacer una escena en extremo obscena, para nada. La historia es así, y en ella estas escenas son importantes.

Espero que les vaya gustando... y gracias por los reviews ¡No los olviden!


	4. Cruce de deseos

El tiempo pasó. Los días se sucedieron unos a otros, esos días se convirtieron en meses, y los meses se convirtieron en años.

El tiempo pasó ¿Pasó realmente? ¿El mundo existe en el tiempo? ¿Hay tiempo en el mundo? ¿O es que solamente existe en la mente?

Esas son preguntas que, al parecer, solamente un loco podría hacerse. No se duda del paso del tiempo.

El sol sale, vuelve a ocultarse y se suceden las estaciones: florecen los árboles, maduran los frutos, las hojas se caen, viene el invierno. Algunos nacen y otros se mueren. Nadie, que no esté loco, dudaría del paso del tiempo.

El tiempo no tiene fin ni principio: sólo pasa.

Otra vez estamos en el discurrir filosófico, parece que nos olvidamos que estamos contando una historia.

Y en esta historia ha pasado el tiempo.

Han pasado catorce años. Y catorce años en Nichya son, más o menos, como quince años de la tierra.

Los hombres y mujeres de la primera generación de semi - saiyanos tenían, ya, poco más de treinta y cinco años. Habían nacido muchos niños y las mujeres sayumi eran casi unas ancianas. Algunas se veían más jóvenes que otras, algunas tenían más espíritu, otros menos, pero todas eran llamadas así: ancianas. Algunos usaban ese adjetivo con respeto, otros lo usaban con menosprecio, o les decían viejas directamente.

Todas las parejas casadas tenían hijos y muchos de esos hijos eran jóvenes en edad de casarse también. Algunos ya se habián casado.

La población del planeta había aumentado en proporción geométrica. Todos los niños habían nacido sanos, y crecieron rápidamente.

Tangerine se veía tan vital y alegre como siempre a pesar de que era madre de ocho niños. Los cuatro primeros, separados por poco menos de un año el uno de otro, eran ya adolescentes.

Tadiel había cumplido dieciséis años. Estaba pensando en casarse con Alugina, hija de Draomir y Aluy, pero tenía que esperar a que su padre y la reina decidieran si iban a permitir que los descendientes de un mismo clan se casaran. Era evidente que tenían que permitirlo: ya no había otra salida, el único impedimento razonable era que fueran hermanos.

Rhea tenía quince años y no pensaba en casarse con nadie. Mihael tenía casi quince años también y era muy admirado por las chicas, ya que, además de ser muy guapo, tenía una voz tan bonita como la de su padre y cantaba como él.

La niña que nació después de Mihael, Aicha, tenía trece años y era hermosa, tan hermosa que muchos muchachos la habían pretendido ya, a pesar de ser tan joven. Ella y Rhea también cantaban acompañando a su padre. Habían diseñado instrumentos musicales, instruidas por su abuela Aura que, a pesar de no haber entonado nunca más una canción desde que destruyeron su planeta, recordaba esas cosas de su época de artista en Sayumi.

Después de ellos nacieron Noah, que ya tenía diez años, Maeh, de ocho, Azura, de cinco y Xanandra que ya había cumplido dos años.

Maya, la madre de Tange, le decía a su hija, medio en broma, que sería mejor que con su marido se dedicara a otras cosas y se dejaran de coger, porque si seguían así iban a enloquecer con tantos niños. Pero Tange y Lheo se las arreglaban muy bien con ellos: los cuidaban entre los dos y los mayores cuidaban a los más chicos.

Era verano. Los veranos de Nichya eran ya cálidos, más cálidos que cuando llegaron las mujeres y los saiyanos. Mucho más.

Había sido un día soleado, a mitad de ese verano.

Tangerine esperaba a su esposo mientras empezaba a preparar la cena. Lheo había salido a cazar junto a sus hijos varones mayores, todavía no había regresado y ya era de noche.

"¿Que prepararé para la cena?" se decía la mujer mientras miraba lo que tenía. Había muchísimas verduras y frutas. Algunas se podían comer crudas pero era necesario lavarlas primero porque las habían cosechado con mucha tierra. A otras debería cocinarlas porque eran incomibles crudas. Tangerine y sus hijos habían plantado un gran huerto y ese verano la cosecha era excelente.

"Haré una ensalada cruda y otra hervida y las comeremos junto con que Lheo traiga de caza" se dijo Tange "Seremos diez, aunque tal vez venga algún invitado. Me encantaría que viniera Kite con sus hijos pero hace mucho tiempo que no viene a verme, la entiendo, pobre, sus cosas están muy mal"

Mientras hablaba consigo misma Tange comenzó a preparar algunas verduras. Su mente no se apartaba del recuerdo de su hermana "Y siendo que estamos tan cerca" se decía "No lo puedo creer. Deba ser culpa de ese marido que tiene, ese hombre tan raro que parece no querer a nadie, que no cuida a sus hijos… ¿Qué será lo que tiene en la cabeza?"

Tange tenía frente a sí un fuentón lleno de verduras para pelar. Si quería que alcanzara para diez personas era necesario que las preparara a todas.

― Rhea, ayúdame a pelar estas verduras ― Le dijo a su hija que, sentada en un rincón, se arreglaba las uñas.

―No tengo ganas. Me pasé todo el día cuidando a esas dos gritonas de Azura y Xan ¡Estoy muy cansada!

―No puedes cansarte siendo tan joven. Yo soy mayor que tú y nunca me canso. Ya sé lo que pasa: estás disgustada porque Lheo no te llevó a cazar ¿verdad?

―Me iba a llevar. Fui yo la que le pedí quedarme para cuidar a esas dos crías chillonas. Sé muy bien cuál es mi deber, mamá, aunque no me guste.

―Pero no lo pienses como un deber, hija, hazlo por amor. Tú amas a tus hermanos ¿No es verdad? y ahora, ayúdame con la cena ¿quieres?

―Sí, si, como digas, los amo a todos, genial, pero de pelar verduras, ya te dije que no tengo ganas. Arréglate tú.

―¡Puf! ¡Qué cansancio!― Agregó la chica y se tiró de espaldas sobre unas mantas, como para echar una siesta.

Rhea tenía rasgos finos y usaba corto su cabello, que estaba formado por grandes mechones de color rojo, negro y turquesa. Era alta y delgada, muy bonita. Pero su carácter, según la opinión de su madre y de algunos de sus hermanos, dejaba mucho que desear.

―Eres una caprichosa― Le reprochó Tangerine.

―Y tú una insoportable mandona. Hazme un favor mamá, cállate la boca y déjame dormir un rato hasta que la cena esté lista.

La madre estaba a punto de replicar pero una alegre y demasiado conocida canción le anunció que ya había llegado su esposo.

"…Si amas a tu padre, seguirás la ley… no trasgredirás la ley… si amas a tu padre… lo amas de verdad, a la ley respetarás…" Decía.

Era una rima pegajosa que Lheo acostumbraba a cantar siempre. Rima que tenía bastante cansada a su esposa por lo repetitiva. Sin embargo le agradaba oírla, cuando era entonada por su voz armoniosa.

El muchacho ya se veía como todo un hombre: usaba una barba que le cubría la mitad de la cara, su expresión se había vuelto más firme, su frente más amplia y su mirada más profunda.

―¡Lheo! ―Protestó Tangerine ―Dile a esta chica que me haga un poco de caso. A ti te escucha pero conmigo se porta pésimamente. ―Y señaló a Rhea con gesto de reproche.

―Acusona cobarde― Dijo Rhea mirando el piso ― ¿Por qué quieres meterme en líos con papá? ¿No te basta con lo que te ayudo cuidando a los pequeños?

―Hija…―Intervino Lheo ―Ya te dije muchas veces que debes respetar a tu madre.

―Pues que ella me respete también.

―¡Yo te respeto!

―Bueno, mis amadas mujeres, no discutan, por favor, ayúdenme a pelar estas aves que trajimos.

―Si papá― Respondió Rhea y, poniéndose de pie, se puso manos a la obra, empezando a arrancar las plumas de las enormes aves.

― ¿Ves? ¡A ti te obedece! Ahhh… Esta niña…―Suspiró Tangerine ―Sería mejor si se casara.

―Yo me voy a casar pronto ―Intervino Tadiel.

―Alugina es adorable pero es tu prima… ―Respondió Lheo.

― ¡Papá! ¡No hay tantas opciones! ¡Casi todos somos primos, por uno u otro lado!

―Bueno, eso es cierto… pero espera que acordemos con la reina y su hijo.

―Papá ¡ya basta! La reina hace bastante tiempo que está enferma y Tao ni siquiera habla, está más enfermo que ella ¡Decídete de una vez! ¿Acaso no eres el representante de La Ley?

―Mi querido hijo… ―Comenzó a decir Lheo pero se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que su esposa lo miraba fijamente y parecía enojada

―Decídete querido― Dijo Tange cortante ―O voy a pensar que no tienes ninguna autoridad.

Lheo se quedó un rato rascándose la barba, pensativo.

―Está bien ―Terminó diciendo ―Ya arreglaremos esa boda.

―¡Bien! ―Exclamó Tadiel ―¡Al final te decidiste papá! Draomir y Aluy ya están de acuerdo, así que muy pronto podremos casarnos ¡Iré ahora mismo para allá y le contaré a Alugina! ¡Va a tener que empezar a preparar su vestido!

―¡Qué bueno! ―Exclamó Mihael.― ¡Habrá una gran fiesta, con mucha bebida y comida! ¡Las chicas se pondrán divinas! ¡Alguna se vendrá conmigo!

―Me pondré algunas joyas y el vestido lila―Dijo Aicha ―Tengo un juego de brazaletes dorados y una diadema que aún no estrené.

―¡Uipi! ―Saltaron los más chicos ―¡Habrá mucha comida!

Mientras hablaban de la boda y hacían planes de todo tipo Tange encendió el fuego y puso a asar las aves. Después las cortó en trozos. Mihael y Aicha pusieron algunos platos en la enorme mesa de madera que tenían en medio de la sala principal.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron en los dos largos bancos de piedra que había a los dos costados de la mesa.

Lheo se sentó a la cabecera, en un solo banco. Antes de comer les pidió a los chicos que lo hicieran ordenadamente. Cada vez que comían tenía que recordarles a todos que tuvieran un poco de modales. Era algo muy común entre los semi saiyanos el comer descontroladamente y en cantidades, pero Lheo trataba de seguir la tradición que le había ensañado su madre, que venía de un pueblo donde la comida era sagrada.

Todos los chicos intentaron obedecer a su padre. Trataron de ser ordenados pero se comieron enseguida todas las aves y las verduras. Ni por un segundo pararon de conversar.

En esa casa casi nunca había silencio. Únicamente, ya muy entrada la noche, cuando todos se iban a dormir, quedaba todo tranquilo. Y aún así, algunos se levantaban de a ratos para ir al baño o para buscar agua, o más comida. Casi siempre la niña más pequeña se despertaba llorando y alguien debía ir a consolarla. Xanandra era casi tan llorona como lo había sido su hermana Rhea.

Lheo había construido habitaciones separadas para todos pero, como no se usaban las puertas, estaban todas comunicadas entre sí. Era difícil que en esa casa hubiera intimidad.

Tange y su esposo lavaron los utensilios que habían utilizado para la cena, se quitaron los calzados y los cinturones y se acostaron al último, cuando ya se habían dormido todos los niños, cubriéndose un poco con una manta.

Cuchicheaban y se reían por lo bajo.

―Ya déjame ―Le decía ella ―Sabes que en cualquier momento pueden entrar los niños.

―Están dormidos…

―Jajajaja, no tanto… ¿Quieres hacerme el amor? Bueno hazlo, pero despacito… no muevas mucho las mantas… jajajaja…

Lheo agarró la cintura que su esposa, que ya no era tan fina como antes, pero que a él le encantaba, y la atrajo suavemente hacia sí mientras le besaba el cuello.

― ¿Sabes? ―Le susurró al oído ―Me gustaría hacer otras cosas contigo, pero acá es un poco difícil, con los niños tan cerca…

―Jajajajaja… ¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo qué?

―Shhhh… mi amor… no grites…

―A veces te gustan mis gritos… jajaja ¿Quieres hacerme gritar de verdad?

―Shhhh… siiiii….

―¡AH! ¿Y cómo?

Él acercó su boca aún más al oído de Tange, como para asegurarse que nadie pudiera escucharlo. Los niños tenían un oído muy fino.

―Mi amor… quiero que nos demos besos por todos lados… los dos…

―¡AHHH!

Lheo le tapo suavemente la boca, sonriendo. Amaba a su esposa más que a nada en el mundo pero le daba la impresión de que, últimamente, se había puesto demasiado chillona.

―Pero….―Agregó ella cuándo él le soltó la boca ―Esa es una posición medio… mmmm medio incómoda para estar debajo de las mantas…

―Si…

La voz de él se estremecía de deseo y ella se apretaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo.

―Vamos al lado del lago― Dijo ella ―Y encendamos un fuego para estar calentitos. De todas formas hace calor, no vamos a tener frío y… ah… mi vida, tú estás lo bastante caliente…

―Y tú también…

Mientras ella decía esto, él le deslizó una mano entre las piernas.

Esas manos de cazador eran, sin embargo, suaves, finas ¡y la conocían tanto! Tanto más de lo que se conocía ella a sí misma.

―Vamos… ―Susurró Tange sintiendo como una electricidad que le corría por sus muslos ―Despacito, vamos, que no nos escuchen los chicos... Total, si Xan se despierta, Rhea o Aicha la pueden cuidar.

―Pero se darán cuenta que nos fuimos…

―Diremos que nos fuimos a cazar unos Muwaits para el desayuno.

―Los Muwaits no se comen…

―Jajajaja… ¡qué importa! Vamos… mi amor… quiero sentirme libre un rato… estar contigo, y hacerte eso… eso que dijiste… ―Y sonriendo le pasó impúdicamente la lengua por el cuello.

―Ahh… Tange… y yo a ti…

―Vamos… ―Dijo ella suspirando y sintiendo que ya no podía más: estaba excitada y todo su cuerpo le pedía placer, placer en todas las formas posibles.

Se vistieron apresuradamente y salieron por la ventana, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Afuera había varios Muwaits revoloteando, pero ellos no les dieron bolilla.

Los Muwaits eran unos mamíferos voladores gigantes que vivían en ese planeta. Su pelaje era blanquinegro y salían a cazar insectos de noche. De día vivían escondidos en los troncos de los árboles, los Nichya a veces los cazaban por su piel ya que, como había dicho Lheo, su carne era incomible.

Como todos los hijos de los saiyanos Tange y Lheo se elevaban por los aires, su hijos mayores también habían aprendido a hacerlo, pero no aún los más chicos.

Llegaron muy pronto a las orillas del lago, un enorme lago añil que cada año parecía hacerse más grande. En él nadaban muchos peces gigantes acorazados y muchos de esos peces eran deliciosos para comer asados.

Pero ellos tampoco les dieron bolilla a los peces. Encendieron un fuego con varios troncos de árboles secos y se sentaron al lado de la hoguera, iluminados por ella.

Allí nadie podría verlos, al menos que alguien deseara espiarlos, y se suponía que a esa hora todos dormían.

Había mucha intimidad posible en ese mundo, si sabían cómo buscarla.

El pelo anaranjado y la bonita cara de Tange se veían dorados bajo el resplandor de las llamas. Lheo la miraba como si estuviera soñando.

―¿En qué piensas mi amor? ―Preguntó ella.

―En nada… y en todo… en el tiempo… en que ya se están casando nuestros hijos, en que nos vamos a hacer viejos… y en que algún día moriremos…

―No puedo creer que estés tan melancólico ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso no recuerdas para que vinimos aquí?

Él sonrió.

―Bañémonos en el lago― Le dijo. A continuación se acercó a ella y rápidamente, le desprendió las tiritas con que se ataba el vestido.

Ella le desató la camisa y se la sacó. Él volvió a sonreír, se bajó los pantalones y se quitó las telas anudadas a la cintura que usaban los hombres como ropa interior.

―Métete al agua Lheo ―Le dijo Tangerine ―A ver si se te baja un poco esa cosa ¡Te la quiero levantar yo!

Él se miró, miró a su esposa, y no pudo evitar sentir un calor en las mejillas. A pesar de todo lo que se conocían Tange siempre lograba encender el deseo en él, un deseo que era mucho más que una erección, era un deseo que lo empujaba a algo que ni él sabía lo que podía ser.

Era buena idea bañarse en el agua fresca, relajarse y dejar que ella volviera a excitarlo. Tange siempre lo lograba. Siempre.

Lheo se metió desnudo en el lago y le hizo una seña a Tange para que lo siguiera. Ella se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y se metió también.

A él le gustaba ver nadar a su mujer. Le gustaba mirar su cuerpo blanco, sus grandes pechos llenos de leche, sus grandes y blandas nalgas, su vientre suave aunque ya un poco fláccido, las pronunciadas curvas de sus caderas, sus fuertes brazos y sus cabellos anaranjados y cortos flotando alrededor de su cabeza. La luz de la hoguera hacía que su cabello se viera aún más anaranjado y que su piel blanca tuviera reflejos rojos. Era maravilloso mirarla. Cuando la miraba sentía que ni el agua fría del lago podría calmarlo. Tange sabía lo que le provocaba y muy pícara, a propósito se acercó a él y le acarició la cara.

―Voy a salir― Le dijo ―¿Cómo estás?

―Con frío.

―¡Jajajaja! ¡No te creo!― replicó ella y dirigió una mano hacia debajo de su cintura.

Él se echó hacia atrás nadando.

―¿No querías que se baje? ―Rió.

Ella salió del agua mirándolo de forma muy provocativa y se sentó, desnuda, al lado de la hoguera.

Él también salió y se sentó a su lado.

―Ahora ¿Recuerdas para que vinimos? ―Le dijo Tange mientras lo seguía mirando con desparpajo.

―Claro ―respondió él y empujándola sin violencia, la acostó de espaldas sobre la arena. Le empezó a acariciar los muslos con las dos manos y se los fue separando cada vez más. Ella no se resistió, todo lo contrario, abrió las piernas sin vergüenza.

El pudo verle la vulva que, a la luz del fuego, se veía más roja que nunca. La miró fascinado y suspiró para sus adentros. Había visto nacer a dos de sus hijos y sabía lo que significaba ese órgano. La vulva de su esposa tenía para él un valor casi sagrado, al menos en lo que la relacionaba con la maternidad.

Tangerine era la madre de sus hijos, pero en ese momento era totalmente para él, para su placer. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Cuando Lheo pensó en eso sintió una excitación terrible, casi violenta. Se le iba a echar encima pero trató de no volverse loco. Estaba decidido a que iba a hacerle cualquier cosa que le diera placer, pero despacio. Para aprovechar ese placer tenía que ir despacio.

Entonces la miró a la cara.

Ella sonreía. Parecía saber demasiado bien lo que él sentía. Lo sabía: sabía que lo volvía loco.

―Hazlo― Le dijo y se quedó acostada, de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas.

―Ahora puedes gritar todo lo que quieras… mi amor…

Ella sonrió por toda respuesta. Lheo le empezó a pasar la lengua por su cuello, después se la pasó por sus pechos, lamiéndole con suavidad los pezones que gotearon un poco de leche. No pudo evitar tomar un poquito ¡era tan dulce! y, por lo pronto, ningún bebé la necesitaba. Una deliciosa excitación le agitó el bajo vientre cuando lamió la leche de su mujer. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que le dio un poco de vergüenza sentirse como una criatura y, bastante nervioso, retiró la boca de su teta. Entonces le lamió su pancita y se detuvo un rato jugueteando con la lengua en su ombligo.

No dijo más nada. Sentía que ya no necesitaba hablar y que podía entregarse al goce por un rato, siguiendo a ese deseo que nunca querría ver apagado, como si una hoguera pudiera arder eternamente. Mientras la iba besando cada vez un poco más abajo se fue dando vuelta suavemente, poniéndose en la posición contraria a la de ella, como para indicarle lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero Tange lo sabía muy bien.

Ella también lo fue besando despacito, primero le besó el vientre, que había quedado a la altura de su boca. Se estiró un poquito y le lamió el ombligo. Se entretuvo un rato largo ahí, haciéndole cosquillas. Después le pasó la lengua otro poco más abajo, y otro poco más. Ya había llegado a su pene.

Cuando llegó allí él se lo puso en la boca, prácticamente, y se quedó conteniendo el deseo de empujárselo todo adentro. Ella se lo besó muy despacio, pasándole apenas la lengua por la punta.

―Tange… te voy a mojar…

―Dale, me gusta.

Él no pudo resistir más y empujó, metiéndoselo entero en la boca. Ella no se molestó, al contrario, lo mantuvo en la boca un rato más y le provocó un estremecimiento de placer que hizo que él también buscara besarla más abajo, en ese lugar que tanto amaba.

Mientras él bajaba la cabeza hacia su ingle ella le acarició el pelo y despacito le soltó el pene, justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo eyacular.

Él suspiró sin pena. Había entendido que ella quería gozar primero. Bueno, iba a darle el gusto, ya sabía cómo. Él le conocía todo, especialmente ese punto límite que al tocárselo hacía que se empapara de placer y se arrancara de la realidad gritando, hasta casi desmayarse.

A él tampoco le importaba que ella lo mojara, y que lo mojara en la boca.

Le encantaba sentirla, sentirle todo. Ella era solamente suya, así como él era solamente de ella.

Quería besarla en sus partes más íntimas, y lo hizo. Le puso la boca entre las piernas, le hundió la lengua entre los labios de su vulva y, como tantas veces antes lo había hecho antes, se dejó llevar por el deseo de sentir la humedad de su sexo en la boca. Quería sentir como ella se excitaba cada vez más, cómo empujaba su cuerpo buscándolo, cómo se movía para que la lamiera ahí: ahí, adonde se volvía loca.

Entonces le pasó la lengua alrededor del clítoris, que ahora estaba empapado y duro. Se la pasó primero con ternura y después un poco más fuerte, lamiéndolo por todos los costados. Después se la pasó por el medio. Ahí estaba ese lugar, justo en el centro del clítoris. Hundió su lengua allí y la levantó hacia arriba. Un placer tan intenso como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda: Lheo podía sentir en él mismo el inmenso placer que le estaba provocando a su esposa.

Entonces ella gritó y la boca de él se llenó de un líquido salado y viscoso que escupió despacito.

Ella siguió gritando como si le estuviera viniendo un orgasmo atrás del otro. Lheo, un poco agitado, la agarró del cabello y trató de taparle la boca. Temía que alguien pudiera escucharla.

Tange se calmó un rato después, cuando su vientre dejó de estremecerse. Ahora le tocaba a él y lo iba a terminar de enloquecer. Ella también sabía muy bien cómo. Lo conocía mucho más de lo que se conocía él mismo. Ella sabía cómo hacer que se olvidara de sus responsabilidades y de ese recato que siempre quería aparentar. Conocía lo que tenía que hacer para que estallaran sus deseos. Quería que se entregara, que se dejara ir en ella, quería arrancarle todo su semen en un solo orgasmo.

Le chupó el pene con fuerza. Cuando lo sintió a todo en su boca, completamente duro, lo sacó, empujándolo un poco con la lengua. Entonces se lo tomó con la mano y le lamió los costados. Él le agarró la mano con firmeza, invitándola sin palabras a que se lo apretara más fuerte. Ella le obedeció y él empujó de nuevo.

A Lheo le costaba mucho resistirse a un impulso violento de hacerle sentir su virilidad de la peor forma, y ese impulso en ciertos momentos se le hacía doloroso. Sentía como si quisiera lastimarla, hundirle sus partes masculinas hasta más allá de la garganta, ahogarla.

Eso le dolía y lo excitaba a la vez, lo obligaba a confiar en ella. Ella quería que él se lo entregara todo, hasta sus instintos más oscuros. Y él no podía negárselos.

Entonces, con un enérgico movimiento de su pelvis, llevó su pene hacia adelante. Ella, evitando con su mano que se lo empujara demasiado adentro, lo mantuvo en su boca. Después, muy despacito, le tomó la punta con los dientes y se la chupó con fuerza, como si quisiera tragarle todo.

Sabía que él no iba a resistir eso, que se vería en la necesidad de acabar. Ella sabía cómo hacerlo y sabía que él no hubiera querido. Solía decirle que era algo un poco sucio, que no quería ofenderla, que le daba vergüenza. Tange se reía de eso. No conocía placer mayor que obligarlo a que le mostrara sus deseos más íntimos, hacer que se entregara completamente a ella, obligarlo a terminar cómo a ella le gustara.

Y él le dio el gusto: se mordió los labios para no gritar por el orgasmo y eyaculó en su boca.

A ella no pareció molestarle. Por el contrario, sonrió, satisfecha. Después se separó de él, escupió suavemente y se enjuagó la boca con el agua fría del lago. Él se levantó e hizo lo mismo.

Al final se recostaron, aún desnudos, y se abrazaron al lado de la hoguera.

Los dos se quedaron un rato suspendidos en un limbo de locura, entregados completamente el uno al otro, como si fueran uno, calientes con el mismo calor, mojados por la misma humedad. Agotados.

Quedaron unos instantes tendidos boca arriba, mirando las estrellas y recuperándose de ese éxtasis que habían vivido. Estaban a punto de intentarlo de nuevo, pero algo les llamó la atención.

―Querido… dime… ¿Qué son esas luces en el cielo?

―Supongo que una tormenta.

Podría haber sido, pero no se veía ni una nube. Eran como destellos que se cruzaban a toda velocidad como si alguien los estuviera arrojando desde un lado y otro los devolviera desde el otro lado.

Rayos de energía dirigidos que iban y venían debajo del cielo estrellado. Eso solamente podía significar una cosa: una pelea.

Lheo se levantó y se vistió apresuradamente.

―Tenemos que ir a parar eso ―Dijo ―Tú, mejor, quédate aquí.

― ¿Por qué? Yo también soy fuerte. Vamos con cuidado, no sabemos de qué puede tratarse.

― ¿Acaso no lo sospechas?

―¿Yar…?

Tangerine se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se elevó en el aire detrás de Lheo.

―Te dije que te quedaras, mujer ¿Es que nunca vas a obedecer a tu esposo?

―Jajajajaja ¡No!

No mucho más allá, en la cima de la montaña vecina, iban y venían ataques furiosos, ya que eso eran las luces: haces de energía arrojados con las manos.

Yar y varios muchachos, casi unos niños, se arrojaban rayos entre sí intentando, a la vez, esquivarlos.

―¡Atento estúpido! ―Se le escuchó gritar a Yar mientras le arrojaba una bola de fuego a un chico que no alcanzó a evitarla y chilló cuando ésta le quemó el brazo.

―¡Si no sirves para pelear será mejor que te vayas! ―Rugió el hijo de Lara ―¡La próxima vez voy a matarte!

―¡Yo sí sé pelear! ―Gritó otro muchachito y, de un salto, se plantó frente a Yar, enfrentándolo.

El guerrero levantó ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

―¡Avalancha estelar! ―Gritó y lanzó, de entre sus manos, lo que parecía ser una seguidilla de rayos.

El muchachito la hubiera pasado muy mal de no haber intervenido Lheo quien, moviéndose a toda velocidad, lo retiró de la zona de ataque.

Yar se volvió hacia él, furioso.

―¡¿Se puede saber porque te metes, artista?! ¡No tienes derecho a interferir con mis alumnos!

El hermano de Lheo había desarrollado un físico impresionante, sus hombros y su espalda se habían puesto anchísimos, ya que, durante todos esos años, había trabajado sin descanso tanto sus músculos como su energía. Se había puesto tremendamente fuerte pero a la vez que había crecido en fuerza, también había crecido en rebeldía e irascibilidad.

Yar no peinaba sus cabellos y apenas si recortaba un poco su barba. Decía que quería ser igual a su padre saiyano, aunque jamás lo hubiera conocido. Solamente una cosa tenía clara sobre él: que era muy fuerte.

―Otra vez metiéndote en mis asuntos, peliverde…―Rezongó el guerrero― ¡Ya me tienes harto! ―Y diciendo esto se plantó frente a Lheo mientras los chiquilines, sus alumnos, lo rodeaban.

―Dime lo que quieras pero yo represento La Ley aquí ―Respondió Lheo sin inmutarse ―Y tú estabas lastimando a estos niños ¡No puedes pelear de esa forma! ¡No podemos pelear con ese salvajismo! ¡Nos mataremos entre nosotros!

―Sí… tal vez algún día te mate ―Respondió Yar con sarcasmo ―Tal vez algún día te mate porque eres tan débil como una mujer. Cómo esa hembra que siempre te sigue. Y haré bien en matarte porque eres una deshonra para nuestra raza ¡Puf! ¡Tú y tu hembra!

Y diciendo esa última palabra "hembra" en un tono profundamente despectivo, Yar escupió hacia donde estaba Tangerine.

Lheo reaccionó, furioso. Levantó sus dos manos, las llevó sobre su pecho, juntó ambas palmas, y las separó. Cada una de sus manos irradiaba energía, una energía cuyo calor podía sentirse aún de lejos.

―¡Respeta la ley! ¡Fuego sagrado! ―Le gritó al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba su ataque.

Al principio Yar se quedó como paralizando, recibiendo algunos rayos, pero en seguida reaccionó.

―¡Resplandor asesino! ―Gritó mientras se elevaba en el aire.

Un solo rayo, potentísimo, vino contra Lheo. Éste lo esquivó y el rayo chocó contra la montaña de enfrente, haciéndola pedazos.

―¡Te volviste loco Yar! ¡Ibas a matarme!

―¡Pues sí! ¡Muérete! ¡Somos una raza guerrera! ¡Y tú no sabes pelear! Solamente sirves para revolcarte con tu hembra y cantar tus cancioncitas idiotas… ¡Y dices representar la ley! ¡Deberías morirte!

Yar había advertido que Tangerine estaba de pie junto al chico herido, intentando ayudarlo.

―Yo sé porqué siempre andas con tu hembra, Lheo ¡jajajaja! ¡Te la pasas todo el tiempo cogiendo y haciendo hijos tan débiles como tú! ¿Te crees que por eso eres un hombre? Jajajaja ¡Ya se te fueron las fuerzas! ¡Te las sacaron las cogidas!― Se burló.

―No tienes idea de lo fuerte que soy ―Le respondió Lheo bastante nervioso pero ahora tratando de mantener la calma ―Tú eres el débil, tú, que no tienes idea de lo que es la vida, el amor, la belleza… ¡me das lástima!

―¿Ah sí? ¡Amor y belleza!―Respondió el otro, aún riéndose y con expresión sarcástica― ¿Y cuando vengan los Cold? ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Les vas a hablar del amor? ¿O les vas a cantar una cancioncita?

Lheo también tenía sangre saiyana en sus venas y se sentía furioso, pero intentaba contenerse. Creía que había hecho mal en querer castigar a Yar pero no podía soportar que éste despreciara a su esposa, o que se burlara de sus canciones. Se sentía confundido ahora ¿De qué estaba hecho su hermano? ¿Por qué insistía con el posible regreso de los demonios del espacio?

Él y muchos más cómo él, empezando por esos chiquillos a los que entrenaba tan brutalmente, parecían tener una sola cosa en sus cabezas: las peleas. Decían que se preparaban para defender el planeta pero Lheo no terminaba de creerlo. Más bien parecían rebeldes. Personas no dispuestas a aceptar La Ley.

La situación era tensa pero al final todo se tranquilizó. Yar se alejó volando, seguido por sus discípulos, y dejó atrás al niño herido.

―Llévalo a casa Tange. Lo curaremos― Dijo Lheo.

―No me molestes peliverde― Dijo el niño con una mueca de dolor contenido ―Yo no quiero ser un débil como tú.

Tangerine alzó su mano para darle una cachetada al impertinente niño, pero su esposo la detuvo.

―Está bien. Déjalo. Solamente está repitiendo como estúpido lo que escuchó. Lo ayudaremos igual, es nuestro prójimo.

―¿Quién eres? ―Preguntó a continuación dirigiéndose al niño.

―No te importa…

―Contesta. Puedo castigarte ¿lo sabías?

―Soy Ubbi, hijo de Ardrath.

―Bien Ubbi, vendrás a casa, te curaremos, te devolveremos a tu padre y le exigiremos que te prohíba volver a entrenar con ese loco de Yar.

―Jajajajaja… mi padre no me va a prohibir nada, él fue quien me mandó entrenar. Bueno, me mandó con Tao, pero últimamente Tao no entrena a nadie.

―Tao…―Murmuró Tangerine ―él sí es realmente fuerte.

* * *

A esas horas de la noche Kiteryde regresaba de una de sus expediciones de caza. La acompañaba su hijo mayor, Reih, que tenía trece años, y los gemelos: Matiyahu y Arisyahu, de diez.

Los muchachitos la ayudaban acarreando las piezas cazadas. Kite iba adelante portando, o más bien arrastrando, su lanza. Marchaba a pie, triste y cabizbaja.

Ella sabía que no iba a encontrar a nadie en su casa. Azalhea estaría cuidando de Lúa y ni siquiera la consideraba su madre. Lilith, la niña que había nacido después de Reih y antes de los gemelos también estaba con Lúa. Y Tao lo mismo. No podía separase de su madre. Lilith se había llevado también a su hijo menor, de seis años, Lahel.

Hacía más de un año que Lúa estaba enferma. Se quejaba de un permanente dolor en los huesos, fiebre y dificultades para caminar.

Al poco tiempo que la reina empezó a quejarse de su enfermedad Tao se fue con ella y no regresó con su esposa. La recibía si ella iba a verlo, pero sin interés.

Tao había perdido el interés en todo: en la vida, en el amor, en la pelea, hasta había perdido el poco interés que había adquirido en las relaciones humanas. Era como si alguien le hubiera cortado todos los cables que, según él decía, lo mantenían con vida.

Kite no podía explicarse aquello. Tao nunca había sido un modelo de esposo, mucho menos de padre, nunca la había ayudado con sus hijos y a veces pasaba más tiempo estudiando lo que quedaba en la nave de los invasores, que con ella. Sí, nunca había sido un esposo ejemplar, pero ahora, ya no era nada.

Estaba como muerto, o muriéndose, al lado de su madre. Ni siquiera hablaba.

Lo último que había dicho antes de caer en ese inexplicable pozo depresivo había sido que, según los cálculos que había hecho, según las ecuaciones témporo espaciales y según otras cosas más complicadas aún que había descubierto, o sea, según todo eso, era seguro que los emisarios de la familia Cold regresarían en diez años más para tomar el planeta.

Todo estaba en esa nave. Él había podido calcular cada cuánto tiempo los monstruos espaciales recorrían los planetas en busca de nuevas conquistas, había sido muy complicado convertir el tiempo de ellos en tiempo de Nichya, pero al final lo había logrado.

Diez años. Les quedaban diez años.

Sus hermanos se enteraron de eso. Algunos, como Yar y Ammiel, le creyeron completamente, comenzaron a entrenar con todas sus fuerzas y atrajeron discípulos.

Otros, como Lheo y Draomir no le terminaban de creer, o confiaban en sus propias fuerzas.

La mayor parte de la población no le creyó nada, y mucho menos cuando él se encerró en su casa, al lado de su enferma madre y dejó de hablar.

Casi todos decían que estaba loco ¿Por qué habrían de creerle?

Kite se había quedado solamente con sus tres hijos varones mayores. Azalhea se avergonzaba de ella y Lilith la despreciaba. Ahora era una exiliada de su propia familia, desdichada y llena de dudas. Pero Kite, sin embargo, mantenía la esperanza de que su esposo podría reaccionar algún día y volvería con ella.

Kiteryde entró en su casa. Estaba sudada y su cuerpo olía mal, su rojo pelo le caía en molestos mechones despeinados y su ropa estaba puesta de cualquier forma. Le daba lo mismo. No tenía a nadie a quien seducir, nadie que quisiera tocarla, nadie que le oliera el cuello excitándose. Demasiado bien sabía que, en el estado en el que Tao estaba, no se excitaría con nada.

Tampoco estaban las niñas, para quienes podría servir como modelo femenino y si estuvieran la considerarían como modelo de lo que no tenían que ser. Lúa se había apoderado de ellas y la culpa había sido de la misma Kite.

Si Reih no hubiera nacido tan pronto, apenas once meses después de Azalhea, no le hubiera dado el gusto a Lúa de entregarle a la niña para que la ayudara a cuidarla. Y cuando estuvo a punto de pedírsela de vuelta nació Lilith, y después los gemelos.

Con Mati y Aris estuvo a punto de volverse loca. Lloraban los dos al mismo tiempo, tenía que alimentarlos al mismo tiempo, no dormían de noche y no la dejaban dormir a ella. Para colmo Reih caminaba, correteaba, toqueteaba todo y cada día se metía en un nuevo peligro. No le quedó más remedio que entregar también a Lilith.

Con Lahel fue diferente. Ya los gemelos tenían cuatro años y podían manejarse solos en muchas cosas: comían solos, no necesitaban pañales y podían hablar en vez de llorar todo el tiempo.

Pero Azalhea, convertida ya en una niñita muy coqueta, se lo llevaba muy seguido con ella, para mimarlo y cuidarlo. Así Lahel se encariñó con las hermanas y la abuela y se disgustaba al tener que regresar con Kite, que trataba de educarlo como ella suponía que se debe educar a un niño: con reglas y límites.

Mientras pensaba todas estas cosas Kiteryde se sentía la mujer más desdichada del planeta ¿Hubiera podido imaginar eso cuando sintió aquella inmensa felicidad al saber que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo?

¡Cómo iba a imaginárselo! ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que esa primera hija, Azalhea, iba a despreciarla tanto?

Bueno, tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía a Reih, a Matiyahu y a Arisyahu y tenía la esperanza de que su esposo reaccionara.

Pero no era muy alentador pensar en su esposo.

"Él jamás me ayudó con los chicos" Pensaba "Solamente me los hacía y después le permitía a Lheo anotarlos con su nombre. No hizo más nada por ellos. Menos mal que, al final, Thabita me enseñó una forma para no quedar embarazada tan seguido..."

―Mamá... ―Le dijo Reih interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ―¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con todos estos bichos?

―Cortarlos en pedazos, salarlos y aprovechar los cueros que se puedan aprovechar. Ocúpate tú y dile a tus hermanos que te ayuden. Voy a ver a tu padre.

―¡Yo quiero ir! ―Exclamó Aris.

―No... ―Respondió Kite con un poco de temor. Tenía la impresión que si sus hijos caían bajo la influencia de Lúa no podría recuperarlos después ―No... Quédense aquí. Si papá está mejor le diré que venga.

―Papá está loco ―Afirmó Mati con convicción.

―¡No digas eso!

Los gemelos se parecían mucho a Kite. Eran fuertes, no muy altos, de anchos cuerpos y cortos cabellos rojinegros. Reih, en cambio, se parecía a Tao. Era mucho más alto, delgado y trenzaba sus negros y largos cabellos en dos trenzas, cómo solía hacerlo su padre.

Cada vez que iba a la casa de Lúa Kite temblaba. Estaban muy cerca, pero preferían evitarse.

No le temía a ningún peligro físico, pero sí a las discusiones que solían ocurrir y a los inevitables disgustos. Le temía más que nada a las humillaciones, que le dolían especialmente cuando venían de sus hijas. Pero no se daría por vencida.

"No pienso abandonar ni a mi amor, ni a mis hijos" pensaba Kite.

Azalhea la hizo pasar con una mueca de disgusto.

―Hueles mal ―Le dijo la niña ―Y te ves peor.

―Cállate princesa― Respondió ella con sarcasmo ―Tú hueles bonito porque no haces nada.

―¡Podrías bañarte! ¡Yo me baño!

―No he tenido tiempo…―Murmuró Kite, ya desalentada.

Ya habían comenzado a discutir. Kite se daba cuenta que tendría que haberse bañado y cambiado de ropa antes de ir, como una tonta les había dado, gratis, un motivo para humillarla. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

Azalhea se veía muy bonita, con un vestido blanco de tela muy fina, un collar violeta y piedritas violetas engazadas en los rojos cabellos. Contrastaba completamente con Kite, desaliñada y sucia.

―¿Adónde está tu padre?

―Ahí― Y la chica señaló un rincón al lado del fuego.

Kite se acercó, deprimida. Sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar.

Tao estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a la chimenea. Con sus ojos perdidos miraba el fuego sin verlo. No se movió, ni hizo gesto alguno de haber reconocido a su esposa.

Tao seguía siendo atractivo pero su mirada había adquirido una fijeza permanente y extraña.

"Ojos de loco" decía la gente.

Y aún más: el aspecto de Tao hubiera sido extremadamente desprolijo si su madre y sus hijas no se hubieran ocupado de ayudarlo a bañarse, de peinarlo y de cortarle la barba. Al parecer ya no le importaba nada de él mismo.

―Tao... ―Murmuró Kite arrodillándose y tomándole las manos―Regresa conmigo, con tu esposa y tus hijos.

―Esposa ―Se burló una voz chillona ―Una esposa que jamás ha cuidado de él, una bestia.

Kite se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz y los golpes secos de un palo sobre el piso: Lúa, apoyada en un bastón de madera por un lado y el Lilith por el otro, se acercó a su hijo.

Azalhea le alcanzó una silla y la reina se sentó al lado de la hoguera, junto a Tao.

―Nadie quiere verte aquí, bruta bestia con olor a animales muertos ¿Porqué no te vas?

―Tengo derecho a ver a mi esposo y a mis hijos, y usted en una vieja acabada que ya debería renunciar.

Un leve destello de odio brilló en los ojos de Tao pero se apagó enseguida. Lúa lo notó.

―Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, bestia ―Le dijo― Mi hijo está conmigo. Te gané.

―¡Es mi esposo! Y usted, vieja loca, me lo quiere quitar por la bronca que tiene ¡Mi madre me lo contó todo, todo!

Lúa la miró rabiosa y le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

Pero Kite no quería callarse. Tal vez lograra que Tao reaccionara, aunque mas no fuera por puro odio.

― Link ― Dijo Kite con malicia y dirigiéndose a sus hijas ― El esposo de Lúa, le pegó una patada en el culo para irse con la reina saiyana. Todo el mundo lo sabe, a pesar de que esta vieja quiere ocultarlo ¡Ni siquiera fue su esposo! La reina lo dejó coger con ella para que tuviera un hijo…

Al decir esto último Kite se mordió la lengua. Esas cosas se las había contado su madre, hacía unos meses, disgustada por lo mal que Lúa la trataba. Aura, la madre de Lheo, se lo había confirmado y le había dicho que Lúa se lo había tomado muy mal. Ahora Kite se había desesperado por tirarle la verdad en la cara a la pérfida reina, pero no se había dado cuenta de que con eso perjudicaba a todas las mujeres de Link. Todas habían sido unas desdichadas, aunque ninguna tanto como Lúa, que había dicho amarlo.

Lúa se mordió los labios, furiosa, tratando de aguantar el dolor de su alma y de su cuerpo.

―Bien― Le respondió al fin ―Yo también te presté a mi hijo para que te coja. Él jamás te quiso. Lo único que queríamos era que tuvieras hijos aunque, claro, yo hubiera preferido otra madre para mis nietos, no una bestia de carga, gorda y deforme.

Kité sintió que grandes lágrimas hirvientes le caían por las mejillas ¿No había forma de ganarle a esa mujer de mierda? Y encima sus hijas, Lilith y Azalhea, la miraban con burla ¡A ella! ¡Su propia madre!

Pero no debía llorar, no debía mostrar su debilidad. Ella tenía gente que la apoyaba, gente que la amaba muchísimo como sus hijos varones, su madre, sus hermanos, la familia de Tange, Thabita, Draomir, Aura… y también Tao, aunque ahora su mente ahora estuviera apagada.

―Usted… ―Dijo al fin conteniendo su odio ―Vieja puta… usted no debería ser reina, no sirve para gobernar a nadie, si no fuera por Lheo nadie la respetaría ¡Y para colmo ahora se está cayendo a pedazos! ¡Mírese! ¡Camina con un bastón! ¿Porque no se dedica a curarse y le deja el gobierno a quien pueda gobernar?

―¡AH! ¡Basura con olor a mierda! ¿Y quién crees que puede gobernar? ¿Tú? Jajajaja sí ¡Tú podrías ser la reina de la mugre! Tal vez la mugre te obedecería… ¡Ah! Mis hermosas niñas ―Agregó Lúa dirigiéndose a Lilith y Azalhea ―No se preocupen, ustedes no se parecen en nada a ella, no tienen nada de ella… mis hermosas princesas.

Kite escapó de allí porque, si se quedaba un segundo más, no iba a resistir sus deseos de golpear a Lúa y no iba a ganar nada con eso. Sería una deshonra para ella misma: golpear a una anciana enferma.

Al día siguiente, ya bañada, con ropa limpia y con su cabello arreglado, se dirigió a la casa de Tange y Lheo.

Le encantaba ir a ver a ambos, aunque ya no lo hiciera tan seguido. Lheo le inspiraba confianza y era muy agradable de ver: alto y guapo, siempre con una canción en los labios, con su barba prolijamente recortada y sus cabellos largos atados en una colita. Tange también. Ella estaba siempre hermosa y alegre y hacía todas las tareas con entusiasmo. Era un misterio cómo llevaba tan bien la maternidad de ocho niños. Bueno, Lheo era otra clase de padre. El único defecto que tenía era haber sido nombrado representante de la ley por Lúa y tomarse esa responsabilidad demasiado en serio.

Tendría que hablarle. Si le hablaba tranquila, razonando, lo convencería. Cuando llegó a la casa, al amanecer, entró directamente. Pero apenas dio unos pasos dentro de la casa cayó de rodillas, vencida por la tristeza.

―Mis queridos…― Dijo Kite y, sin proponérselo, comenzó a llorar allí mismo.

Los dos la abrazaron. Los chicos que ya estaban levantados corrieron a su encuentro tratando de consolarla también.

Un rato después, con una bebida caliente en las manos y más calmada, Kite les contó todas sus desgracias. La mayor parte ellos ya las sabían. Lo único que ignoraban era su último encuentro con Lúa.

―Perdóname Lheo― Dijo al fin ―Sin querer ofendí también a tu madre, al decir que tu padre fue el macho de la reina…

―Está bien ―respondió él ―A mamá no le importa, siempre supo que nuestro padre, un ser demasiado poderoso, no la había tomado como a su verdadera esposa. Sin embargo y a pesar de eso se ganó su respeto. Pero, por favor Kite, eres una mujer, trata de cuidar tus palabras, recuerda que eres una señora, no se dice así "macho" se dice "esposo"

Kite estalló en una carcajada que borró sus últimas lágrimas.

―¡Eres increíble Lheo! Me haces reír aunque no quiera.

Él no había tenido la intención de hacer un chiste pero también rió.

La que más se reía era Tangerine.

―¡Jajajajaja! ¡Mi Lheo preocupándose por una palabrita! ¡Si supieras las cositas que puede llegar a decir él en algunos momentos! ¡Jajajajaja!

―Tange… ―Dijo él bastante nervioso ―Yo soy un hombre… y, por favor, no cuentes intimidades…

―Jajajajaja ¡algunas ya las sabe! ¿Verdad Kite?

―No… ―Respondió ella dándose cuenta que Tange buscaba avergonzar a Lheo ―No sé nada, ni quiero saber ¡No vine para eso!

―¡Claro! Lheo, mi amor !Eran bromas! ¡Sabes que me encanta bromear!

―Está bien mi vida, está bien, de todas formas Kite es de la familia.

Toda aquella última conversación había provocado en Lheo un extraño calor. Un calor que le traía a la mente un antiguo deseo, al que aún no había renunciado. Pero allí había cosas más graves que eso. Se pasó una mano por la cara, agradeciendo que la barba le disimulara el color que debían haber tomado sus mejillas. Entonces, con una expresión seria, se dispuso a escuchar.

―Lúa ya no debe ser reina ―Dijo Kite ―No está en condiciones de gobernar a nadie, y ya sabemos que hay muchos que no la respetan para nada. Yar, por ejemplo, y todos los que lo siguen.

―Me estoy ocupando e él ―Acotó Lheo.

―Y mi amado esposo, Tao, tiene su mente enferma. Lo último que dijo fue que en diez años regresarán los demonios del espacio ¿Acaso una mujer débil cómo Lúa, sin contar lo malvada que es, podrá defendernos?

―Me tiene a mí ―Acotó Lheo ―Y por favor, querida Kite, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas. La reina es un símbolo, un símbolo de la unidad de nuestro pueblo. Ella fue quien recibió la insignia de la casa real del mundo de nuestros padres. Yo respetaré a la reina hasta la muerte como símbolo, no como persona. Si quieres sacarla del gobierno tendrás que luchar conmigo.

―¡Jamás lucharía contigo! ¡Oh, Lheo! ¡Tú y tus ideas!

―Y yo jamás te perjudicaré, Kite. Ten un poco de paciencia. Hay una solución para tu vida.

Antes de que Lheo pudiera decir más nada Kite se levantó para irse. Su cuñado la siguió.

―Te acompañaré un trecho ―Dijo ―Quiero hablar con Draomir para arreglar la boda de Tadiel con Alugina.

―¡Ah! ¿Permitiremos que los de un mismo clan se casen?

―No hay más opciones. Lo que está prohibido, definitivamente, es el matrimonio entre hermanos y, por supuesto, que una mujer engañe a su esposo. Lo que se permite, en cambio, es que, si un hombre desea a la mujer de otro y ese otro la repudia, la mujer pueda dejarlo y así casarse con de nuevo ¿Entiendes?

―Oh…

―Por ejemplo, si Tao te repudia yo puedo tomarte como esposa. O puedo reclamarte a él, si él acepta, serás mía.

―¡Cállate!

―Sólo era un ejemplo… ―Murmuró él muy nervioso―pude usar a cualquier otra persona, era un ejemplo…

Kite prosiguió en silencio y después se despidieron.

"Un ejemplo" pensó "A veces no sé qué pensar de mi cuñado… no sé…"

* * *

La siguiente vez que todos se reencontraron fue en la fiesta que organizaron para la boda de Tadiel.

El hijo mayor de Lheo estaba muy contento. Decía amar a Alugina más que a nada en el mundo y para celebrar llevó muchísimos peces, que asaron, y un montón de bebidas alcohólicas preparadas con frutas.

Se reunieron de noche, a la luz de cientos y cientos que antorchas, una noche apacible y hermosa.

Lúa trató de mostrarse lo mejor posible, dirigió la ceremonia y le indicó a Lheo que anotara sus nombres en la piedra. Estaba muy delgada y ojerosa pero se había cubierto de joyas y no se separaba un segundo de sus nietas, que también se veían bellísimas.

Tao estaba vestido de blanco, lo que lo hacía muy atractivo al contrastar con su piel oscura. Él también estaba cubierto de joyas: tenía un collar dorado, dos brazaletes y una diadema con una piedra roja. Permaneció todo el tiempo sentado al lado de su madre, muy callado, con la mirada fija, perdida y melancólica.

La novia, Alugina, era bellísima, muy alta y muy delgada. Llevaba sus cabellos violetas largos hasta la cintura y estaba vestida con una corta túnica blanca cubierta de minúsculas piedras brillantes.

Tadiel, el novio, también se veía muy bien, vestido con pantalones y camisa blancos. En la cabeza llevaba una diadema de piedras azules.

Kite no quería que nadie más se burlara de ella por su desaliño. Con la ayuda de Tange, que la ayudó a elegir la ropa y de Draomir, que le hizo las joyas, apareció muy elegante y limpia, vestida con una especie de blusa blanca muy escotada y transparente que dejaba entrever las areolas de sus hermosos pechos blancos y un collar de piedras rojas que los destacaba aún más. Llevaba, además, una falda blanca muy corta y abierta que le descubría las piernas hasta el comienzo de sus firmes y grandes nalgas.

Como calzado llevaba las sandalias atadas hasta los muslos que llevaban casi todas las mujeres, pero esa vez se las había atado con cintas doradas, lo que le resaltaba sus fuertes y hermosas piernas.

Lheo también estaba vestido de blanco, se había afeitado la barba y según su esposa estaba más atractivo que nunca. Apenas llegó Kite la tomó cortésmente de la mano y la invitó a sentarse al lado de Tangerine.

Muchos habían aprendido a cantar y a tocar instrumentos y a la mayoría de la gente le encantaba escuchar música, sobre todo en las fiestas, cuando ya se habían bebido unas copas de más: tocaban, cantaban, bailaban y hacían coros.

Pero los que realmente se dedicaban a la música eran Lheo, su media hermana Thabita y los hijos de ambos.

Mihael se especializaba en las canciones alegres y la par que hacía bailar a todos invitaba a bailar a las chicas. Aprovechaba la distracción y el baile para manosearlas un poco.

Thabita cantaba canciones muy bonitas y melancólicas sobre el amor, pero ella misma no se veía demasiado amorosa. Tenía un matrimonio bastante desdichado con Kandrax, un hijo de Avoc demasiado dado a la bebida. Había renunciado a tener más hijos y su carácter se había vuelto bastante irritable. Hasta su aspecto era fiero: hermosa pero delgada hasta los huesos afeitaba los dos costados de su cabeza dejándose apenas un gran mechón turquesa en el centro. Se había perforado las orejas y usaba enormes aros. También se había perforado la nariz para engarzar allí un piercing plateado con una piedra azul. Todas esas perforaciones y las joyas que usaba se las había hecho Draomir, que tenía una verdadera pasión por las piedras, los metales, y varias otras cosas más.

Thabita cantaba y miraba a Draomir con deseo mal disimulado. Mientras tanto Kandrax, su esposo se atracaba de comida, bebía ruidosamente y no le daba la menor importancia.

El gemelo de Yar no había desarrollado tanta musculatura como éste. Era más bien delgado, se afeitaba la barba y peinaba sus cortos y rebeldes cabellos con una especie de gel hecho con plantas, dándoles la forma de varias puntas erizadas sobre su cabeza. Su cara era igual a la de Yar pero, al contrario de éste, que tenía un aspecto salvaje y desprolijo, se veía siempre muy guapo. Aluy, su delgada y elegante esposa de cabellos violetas, había ido a sentarse lejos de él, como si estuviera molesta por algo.

Draomir también miraba a Thabita y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaba sentada Aicha.

Lheo se sentía incómodo. La actitud de su consuegro le molestaba bastante ¿no podía ser más serio? ¡Se estaba casando su hijo! ¿Acaso no tenía a su esposa Aluy, que era muy hermosa?

En un momento, mientras Thabita cantaba, lo sorprendió mirando a su hija de una forma que no le gustó y fue a encararlo.

―Te prohíbo que mires a mi hija de esa forma tan sucia ¿Entendiste, consuegro? ― Le dijo muy enojado.

―Estás loco― Le respondió Draomir ―Si miré a tu hija fue porque me llamó la atención la piedra que lleva en su diadema. Es una piedra muy rara.

Lheo se sintió avergonzado. Era cierto. No había lascivia en la mirada de Draomir, se la había imaginado. Tal vez esa lascivia estuviera en él mismo, en otras formas.

―Perdona hermano… es que… me vuelve loco pensar que alguien de mi generación pueda desear a alguna de mi hijas.

―Es bella― Le respondió Daomir ―Yo admiro la belleza.

―Y mi hermana Thabita ¿A ella también la admiras? Ten cuidado. Noté muy bien como la mirabas.

―Tiene una hermosa voz… y sí, es muy bella, es como una joya exótica.

―Tiene marido― dijo Lheo, cortante ―No la metas en problemas.

Draomir sonrió, se acarició el cabello y volvió a mirar descaradamente a Thabita.

―Habla cuando tú mismo seas un ejemplo― Le dijo a Lheo.

―Lo soy― Respondió él con convicción ―Jamás miré a otra mujer que no fuera mi esposa y ¡Como sea! ¡Jamás trasgrediré la Ley!

Draomir se levantó, ya harto, le dio la espalda y se sentó en otro lado.

Lheo creyó que lo había puesto en su lugar y se dirigió adonde su esposa y Kite conversaban llevándoles un poco de bebida.

La noche avanzó. Los novios se retiraron pero todos los demás, incluida Lúa, siguieron comiendo, bebiendo, bailando y cantando.

―¡Lheo! ―Gritó Lúa en un momento ―¡Cántanos algo! ¡A mí me gustan tus canciones!

Lheo ya no estaba tan seguro de eso pero no le importaba. Había bebido bastante también y su corazón estaba lleno de sensaciones. Necesitaba expresarse.

Le indicó a Thabita que lo acompañara con una especie de arpa que había construido y se dirigió a Tange, y a Kite.

Se arrodilló frente a ellas, tomó en sus manos las manos de las dos y las miró alternativamente a los ojos, primero a una, después a otra y a por fin a ambas.

Tange dejó su mano en la cálida mano de él. Kite, avergonzada, estuvo a punto de retirarla, pero entendiendo que se trataba de una canción, se la dejó.

La canción de Lheo decía así:

"_Todo hombre tiene una mujer que cerrará un círculo con él_

_Y toda mujer tiene un hombre destinado para ella_

_Y lo necesita como al aire que respira…_

_Como la noche a las estrellas, como las plantas al sol,_

_Y yo te necesito, oh, mi dulce alma, mi hermosa…_

_Sin ti soy sólo medio hombre_

_Sin ti… realmente no soy nada"_

Así les cantó a ambas, inclinado frente a ellas y acariciándoles las manos a las dos. Después, haciendo una pausa en la canción, soltó la mano de su esposa, tomó las dos manos de Kite y le dijo dulcemente, siempre cantando:

_"Entre la locura y el dolor_

_Nos consolaremos… mi dulce amor_

_Eres el fuego que enciende mi corazón y mi cuerpo_

_mi hermosa…_

_Contigo seré dueño del mundo entero_

_Contigo seré dueño del universo…_

_Sin ti, soy sólo medio hombre_

_Mi hermosa…_

_Mi dulce alma, estrella de mi noche_

_Llama que enciende mi pecho_

_Sin ti..._

_Realmente no soy nada"_

Lheo las miró a las dos con ternura infinita. Después miró solamente a Kite. Los negros ojos de ella se encontraron con los ojos verdes de él: en ellos brillaban mil deseos como luces salvajes, cómo las estrellas de las que hablaba su canción.

Ninguna mujer se hubiera resistido a esa mirada. El corazón de la joven se turbó ¿Iba a seguir ignorando las intenciones de su cuñado? Terriblemente culposa miró a su hermana.

Ésta, sin embargo, sonreía.

Lheo soltó las manos de Kite y le tomó las dos manos a su esposa.

"_Tú eres mi dulce alma_

_La que enciende mi corazón_

_Contigo soy el mundo entero, soy el universo_

_Y sin ti no soy nada… mi hermosa."_

Entonces Lheo les tomó las manos a las dos, y se quedó mirándolas a ambas a los ojos con una calidez tan intensa que, si hubiera sido una calidez real, hubiera podido derretir un témpano con ella.

_"Cada hombre tiene su sueño_

_Que espera hacer realidad_

_Cada hombre tiene una esperanza_

_En su corazón…_

_Mi hermosa, mi querida_

_Llama que me enciende_

_Sin ti soy un hombre a medias_

_Sin ti no soy nada…"_

Kite retiró bruscamente su mano al darse cuenta que él se la estaba acariciando con verdadera lujuria ¿O era su imaginación? No sabía, de lo que si se percató enseguida fue que Lúa los miraba con toda intención.

¿Y Tao? ¡Él debería haber saltado sobre Lheo dispuesto a matarlo! ¡Siempre había sido extremadamente celoso!

"Es sólo una canción" se dijo Kite.

Ninguno de sus hijos estaba mirándola, por suerte. Tampoco Tao la miraba. Parecía estar contemplando un punto en el infinito.

Lheo y Tange se abrazaron. Kite se retiró del todo al darse cuenta que una de las manos de su cuñado había intentado tomarla de la cintura para atraerla a ese abrazo.

Volvió a mirar a Tao ¿Ni siquiera mirar eso lo había despertado? Grandes lágrimas le corrieron por la cara. Ya no quería estar allí, en medio de ese juego perverso. Y no quería ni pensar en lo que ahora Lúa diría de ella. Quería irse lejos.

Y voló lejos. Pasó unos cuantos días cazando en las llanuras, tratando de no pensar.

No hubiera regresado nunca de no haber sido por sus hijos. No podía abandonarlos.

No se había equivocado en lo que Lúa diría. Apenas regresó lo escuchó por todos lados: de alguna forma se había corrido el rumor de que ella y Lheo eran amantes.

Apenas escuchó estos rumores Kite quiso obligar a su cuñado a presentarse ante la reina y el pueblo para desmentirlos. Y, por supuesto, tenía que desmentirlos ante Tao ¿No podría ocurrir que, por celos, él ya no quisiera volver a verla?

―Gracias a tu cancioncita la gente ya murmura que somos amantes― Le reprochó sin saludarlo siquiera ―Yo sé que fue solamente una canción idiota que se te ocurrió cantarnos estando borracho ¡Pero la gente no lo sabe! ¡Por tu culpa me están mirando mal! ¡Hasta mi esposo creerá que me acuesto contigo!

―Yo no soy culpable de nada― Dijo Lheo con toda seriedad ―Está contra la ley el que una mujer engañe a su esposo con otro. Sabes bien que yo jamás trasgrediría la Ley. La Ley es sagrada y yo soy un hombre responsable.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía hacerse responsable de sus deseos.

―Ven hermana― Le dijo Tange ―Tengamos una charla de mujeres ¿Quieres? Y tú querido, llévate a los niños ¿Sí?

―Si…

Kite se había bañado en el mar y olía a sal. Su ropa, bastante estropeada, se le pegaba al cuerpo y la hacía sentirse incómoda. Aún llevaba puesto el calzado de cintas doradas que llevara a la fiesta. Eso la hizo sentirse más incómoda aún.

Tangerine le alcanzó una infusión con el agregado de una bebida alcohólica. Muy reconfortante.

―Qué vergüenza ―Dijo Kite ―Debes pensar cualquier cosa de mí. Y todo por una estúpida canción. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que él no tuvo intenciones de nada. Quédate tranquila, él no tiene ningún interés por mí.

―Claro que no ¡Sí que lo tiene! ¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! Lo sé desde siempre. Lheo no estaba borracho, solamente dejó hablar a su corazón. Cuando Lheo canta es su corazón el que habla. Y sus deseos.

Kite sintió que un intenso rubor le cubría las mejillas ¡Aquello estaba mal!

―¡Pero yo nunca tuve intención de traicionarte, hermana!

Tangerine estalló en una carcajada y Kite de quedó pasmada.

―¿No estás celosa? ¿No entendiste nada?

―Entiendo perfectamente― Dijo Tange poniéndose seria de repente ―Lheo es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Siempre tuvo fantasías contigo.

―Pero no cualquier fantasía― Agregó ―En sus fantasías estamos las dos ¿Entiendes? Las dos juntas.

―¿Qué dices…? ¿Estás segura?

―Me lo dijo… sin querer, algunas veces.

―Y… ¿haciendo qué?

―Jajajaja ¡no lo sé! A ver, tú ya tienes experiencias con un hombre, vamos, imagínate algunas de las cosas que podríamos hacer los tres juntos…

―¡Por favor hermana! ¡No tengo la mente tan sucia! ¡Me parece una traición!

―Para mí no lo sería ―Le respondió Tange con dulzura ―Yo también tengo fantasías y deseos, a veces deseo cosas muy extrañas… si te lo dijera te escandalizaría. Allí verías lo que es una mente sucia.

―¡No hermana, por favor! ¡No quise hacer que te sientas mal! ¡Perdóname!

―Bueno. Te diré solamente una cosa. Imagínate que estamos los tres en la cama… solos, y que los tres queremos gozar...a ver, cómo te lo puedo decir… imagínate que nosotras dos queremos coger con él. Supongamos eso. Bueno: él solamente tiene una cosa para cogernos ¿No? o sea, ya sabes cuál es la cosa... se la conociste a tu marido ¿no?

Kite sintió que se ponía colorada.

―Sí, ya sé, se la conozco muy bien, no hace falta que lo digas, por favor. Aunque no entiendo adonde quieres llegar.

―Claro. Bueno, él se las puede arreglar de muchas formas para hacernos gozar, con la lengua, o con las manos... ¿No? pero lo que nos puede dar un hombre, solamente nos lo puede dar de una por vez.

Kite renunció a entender. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Tangerine seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de eso, por el contrario, intentaba darse a entender con la mayor claridad posible

―O sea, él nos puede coger a las dos, pero de una a la vez ¿Entiendes? y bueno... de cierto modo... mientras tanto... no nos quedaría otra que arreglarnos un poco entre nosotras ¿No crees? Tú y yo también tenemos manos y lengua... imagínate lo que podríamos hacer entre nosotras… Kite… los placeres que podríamos darnos…

―¡Cállate!― le gritó ésta ya demasiado nerviosa: se le había formado una imagen mental de lo más desagradable.

―¡Ya ves si tengo la mente sucia!

―¡Hermana!

―Dilo: tengo la mente podrida. No hay problema. Yo no me avergüenzo y es más: creo que Lheo lo sabe.

―¿Qué sabe? ¡¿Qué?!

―¡Que yo también te deseo!

Kite ya no podía creerlo. Tangerine, respetable señora, madre de ocho hijos, su propia hermana... ¿Qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza? ¿Qué clase de placeres estaba buscando? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

No quiso ofenderla más diciéndole lo que pensaba de todo eso y se retiró con un cortés saludo, lo más cortés que le fue posible.

―Amo a Tao― Le dijo antes de irse ―Él es el único de quien quiero recibir placer. Tú no tienes tantas preocupaciones, hermana, tal vez por eso tengas esas fantasías. Haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada.

Tange sonrió. La pobre no tenía idea de las preocupaciones que tendría que afrontar en un futuro, debido, justamente, a aquellas fantasías.

Kite se olvidó muy pronto de aquello. Lo único que le importaba ahora era que Lúa dejara de gobernar. Que todos dejaran de decirle reina y que le devolviera a sus hijos y a su esposo.

Se dirigió a la casa de Lúa, completamente cansada. Ya sabía todo lo que su suegra iba a decirle, agregando que ahora le diría que se acostaba con su cuñado. Bueno, tal vez así, movido por los celos, Tao reaccionara.

"O me deja para siempre o regresa conmigo" Pensaba Kite.

Azalhea estaba limpiando la sala y Lilith la ayudaba. Tao y Lúa no se veían por ningún lado.

―Hoy te ves un poco mejor mamá― Dijo Azalhea en tono de burla ―Y en la fiesta te veías mejor aún, estabas arreglada como para conseguir otro marido ¿O no? nuestro tío Lheo lo notó ¿No es verdad?

―¡Ya cállate, mocosa de mierda! ¡¿Adónde está la abuela?! ¡Contesten!

―Acostada ―Respondió Lilith ―Se siente muy mal. Papá salió a cazar, creo...

―¿Se siente muy mal? Supongo que se habrá mordido la lengua y se tragó su propio veneno. Ella anduvo diciendo cosas de mí ¿o no? Voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras.

Y se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación donde Lúa descansaba.

La reina la recibió con una sonrisa torcida.

―Mire― Le dijo Kite ―Si usted cree que yo me acuesto con Lheo...

―Por supuesto que no lo creo ―La interrumpió Lúa ―Yo confió totalmente en ese muchacho. Es un idiota, pero un idiota fiel. Ahora que si fuera por ti, no confió para nada.

―Entonces... ¿Quién fue el que difundió ese rumor?

―Que se yo. No me importa, la gente se entretiene hablando y Lheo les dio todos los motivos para hablar ¡Nunca lo había visto tan borracho! Bueno, se casaba su primer hijo, era natural.

―No estaba borracho.

―Jajajaja no lo creo, solamente estando borracho podría haberse fijado en tí, aunque, si vamos al caso, su esposa también es horrenda.

―¿Sabe qué, vieja? ¡Me tiene harta! Siempre dice las mismas cosas.

―¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Te detesto y lo sabes. Tú nunca vas a entender cuánto dolor he pasado en mi vida, nunca vas a entender lo que se siente cuando dejan en tus manos el destino de un planeta. Lo único que sabes es comer, cazar, coger y parir hijos. No entiendes nada de nada.

―¡Se equivoca! ¡Yo sé muchas cosas y sería mucho mejor gobernante que usted! ¡Hay muchas cosas por hacer y usted no hace nada! Tao dijo que regresarán los demonios del espacio, y yo le creo.

―Yo también le creo. He visto morir a Link a manos de ellos ¿Te creerás que no voy a hacer nada? Y en este momento estoy haciendo mucho, manteniendo a Tao lejos de ti.

―¡Vieja maldita! ― Saltó Kite ―¡Lo terminó de volver loco! Desde que se vino con usted está hecho pedazos, completamente deprimido, parece que no sintiera nada ¡Ni siquiera siente celos!

―¿Celos de ti? ¿Por qué habría de sentirlos? Lheo tendría que beber bastante alcohol para poder cogerte, y eso que no eres mucho más fea que esa Tangerine.

Kite iba a replicar cualquier cosa. La conversación ya había perdido toda posibilidad de ser razonable. Iba a decirle vieja de mierda, bruja, loca, lo primero que se le ocurriera. Pero no alcanzó a decirle nada, porque justo cuando abrió la boca entró Tao, de improviso.

―La comida― Dijo él y a continuación tiró dos peces muertos en el piso.

―¡Saca eso de aquí! ¡Sabes que no soporto el olor a pescado! ―Gritó Lúa escandalizada.

Pero Tao ya había visto a Kiteryde que corría a abrazarlo.

―Mi amado, mi vida... ―Dijo ella ―No le creas a esos rumores, yo jamás tuve ningún interés en Lheo, jamás... solamente te amo a ti...

Él se quedó como de piedra, dejándose abrazar, pero sin reaccionar para nada.

―Vuelve conmigo, mi amor, quiero cuidarte... Reih, Mati y Aris te extrañan muchísimo.

―Tengo que cuidar a mamá― Respondió Tao, inexpresivamente, como si esa respuesta automática fuera la única posible.

―¡Dirás que ella te cuida a ti! Pero yo puedo cuidarte mucho mejor que ella, Tao, ven conmigo te haré algo rico para comer, podemos bañarnos juntos… ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

―¿Estar contigo? ¿Para qué? De todas formas estamos muertos ―Prosiguió él ―Estamos todos muertos.

―¡NOOO! ¡Qué dices! ¡Tal vez esa vieja momia que tienes como madre esté medio muerta, pero tus hijos y yo estamos vivos!

Tao la miró. Por un momento dio la impresión que iba a saltarle encima para golpearla, pero enseguida se quedó estático, igual que antes. Volvió a mirarla fijamente y tomó el puñal que llevaba colgado de su cintura.

Kite y Lúa se aterrorizaron sin entender lo que pensaba hacer. Creyeron que iba a atacarlas, pero él no hizo eso. Levantó el puñal en el aire y se miró a sí mismo, rápidamente recorrió todo su cuerpo con una mirada impasible. Después miró la afilada hoja del puñal y la dirigió hacia su hombro, el mismo hombro donde tenía la insignia de la casa real marcada a fuego.

Se lo clavó con fuerza, como si lo estuviera clavando en un trozo de madera y no en su propio cuerpo. Después lo retiró y se quedó mirando la sangre que brotaba de la herida, empapaba su camisa y goteaba sobre el piso.

―Odio el rojo― Dijo Tao y se retiró de la habitación sin haber demostrado el más mínimo dolor.

Sobre el piso de piedra había quedado un charco de sangre.

―¿¡Entiendes ahora!?― Chilló Lúa, exasperada ―¿¡Entiendes?! ¡Tao no siente el dolor! ¡No siente nada! ¡No tiene cuerpo, ni vida! ¡Él vive solamente por mí! ¡Estamos malditos, malditos! ¡Malditos como su padre! ¡Él es un pedazo de mi cuerpo! ¡Es una parte mía! ¡Una parte maldecida desde el origen los tiempos...!

Lúa se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus lágrimas eran como gotas ardientes en su bella cara cansada y sus manos temblaban intempestivamente.

"¡Una parte mía! ¡Una parte mía!" Repetía sin cesar en el medio de su llanto.

Las dos nietas y Lahel corrieron a la habitación al sentir esos gritos, abrazaron a su abuela e intentaron consolarla.

Nadie buscó consolar a la esposa de Tao, que también estaba llorando.

Pero no valía la pena llorar. Kite secó sus lágrimas y buscó a su marido para curarle el hombro lastimado. Cuando lo encontró lo obligó a recostarse y cortó una manta en varias tiras, para hacer las vendas. Tuvo que cambiárselas varias veces hasta que logró pararle la sangre. Él la dejó hacer sin decirle ni demostrarle nada, ni gratitud ni sufrimiento.

Al fin, cuando ella terminó y estaba a punto de marcharse, habló, pero con la voz perdida, cómo si le estuviera hablando al aire.

―Odio el rojo... odio el rojo...

Solamente repetía eso, y lo siguió repitiendo con voz monocorde.

―Una parte suya... ―Murmuró Kite con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se marchó de allí jurándose no regresar jamás.

* * *

NOTA GATTARA: Bueno, los que van leyendo hasta ahora deben ir haciéndose una opinión de los personajes. Mientras los voy describiendo yo misma tengo varias impresiones, son personajes un poco complejos: Tao y su locura, Lúa y sus resentimientos, Lheo y sus deseos reprimidos (a veces no tanto) Kite y su fidelidad, Tangerine, la señora que se nos acaba de revelar como bisexual (y eso sin contar los deseos incestuosos, claro)

Pero bueno, tal vez les haya llamado la atención desde el segundo capítulo el hecho de que Tange aceptara compartir a su esposo tan bien, tan sin ningún problema. El que él sepa o no sepa de esta bisexualidad es algo que queda ahí. Esperen a los próximos capítulos ;) Pasarán muchas cosas. Estén atentos a Tao también, ahora está en la fase depresiva de su esquizofrenia pero eso no seguirá siempre así.

En realidad este capítulo iba a abarcar muchas cosas más pero lo corté acá para no hacerlo excesivamente largo. Como siempre y siguiendo mi mega – vicio le dediqué un rato largo al lemon, en este caso un lemon 69, oral. Uh.

Pero no es cuestión de quedarse con el morbo, en esa escena sexual Lheo y Tange demuestran muchas cosas de sus personalidades: la agresividad reprimida de Lheo, por ejemplo o la onmipotencia de Tangerine, que se considera casi la dueña de su esposo, el ama de su goce. Él en cierto modo se ha entregado totalmente a ella, hasta los deseos de ella son deseos de él, o viceversa.

Y por supuesto, como corresponde a un fic inspirado en Dragon Ball tendremos las escenas épicas, todo llegará a su tiempo.

La historia sigue, les prometo no abandonarla a pesar de las pocas lecturas, ya que está toda en mi mente.

Los Amo.

Namaste.


End file.
